The Marvelous Eleven
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: In the year 2017 the earth will be threatened by an alien armada from beyond the reaches of the milky way. Cities will fall, society will be shaken, and lives will be endangered. However, a hope does remain: a group that consisted of eleven young souls. Their names would forever go unsaid, faces forever masked, and tombs forever forgotten. They are.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: An idea that I've been tossing around in my head ever since I finished reading Guardian Louds. The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino, The Wonderful 101 belongs to Platinum Games, and I own nothing but my own ideas.**

* * *

In the year 2017 the earth will be threatened by an alien armada from beyond the reaches of the milky way. Cities will fall, society will be shaken, and lives will be endangered. However there is a light at the end of this tunnel. A single hope in the form of a silver lining that would be forged by a lone group. A group that consisted of eleven young souls. Their names would forever go unsaid, faces forever masked, and tombs forever forgotten. They are.

 **The Marvelous Eleven**

Royal Woods has prospered wondrously, despite the horrid elections of yesteryear. With new highways that bridged neighboring towns, and new vehicles that many sought after once the glowing reviews hit, the quaint town of Royal Woods, Michigan had grown in the best way possible. And it was all thanks to Loud Labs. After winning her next nobel prize, Lisa Loud, the second youngest of the eleven siblings and resident genius, was given the opportunity to start her own company after world renowned scientist James Isaac Neutron had seen her winning invention. In a couple short months the company had flourished and blossomed as the technologies that spewed from it became patented, sold, and bought by the government.

In a couple short months Lisa Loud became the talk of the town. But that wasn't to say that her family didn't get in on the success. Lori had been placed in charge of the social media management, Leni was tasked with design work, Lynn Sr, Rita, Luna, and Luan were in charge of marketing and finances, Lynn Jr. was the, voluntary, test dummy, Lucy and the twins were in charge of security, and were surprisingly good at it at that, and Lily was always with her parents as she was too young for a job. But that left one person.

Lincoln Loud, the man with the plan, the only son of the Loud patriarch and matriarch, and only boy among ten girls. What was his job? Why vice president of course. Yes indeed, the genius girl had taken notice of Lincoln's multifacetedness, plan making skills, and adaptability to any situation and put him in the position that would best make use of those skills. The good news was that he now had the ability to leave school whenever he was needed at work. The bad news was that he still had to go to school. Oh well, can't have everything.

At least Ronnie Anne was given a job as his assistant, so that was good.

* * *

Upon one of the new highways was a bus with a train-like build. There were twelve cars in all, all of which were the size of an average school bus, and rode along on it's own segregated path. Aboard the train-esque locomotive was the student body of Royal Woods Elementary, and among them were Lincoln Loud, and Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago. The two sat next to one another, ignoring Clyde's talk of his latest plan to woo Lori, and listening to Lisa through earpieces instead.

"Are you absolutely sure that neither of you forgot your-."

"Lisa relax," Lincoln said with exasperation, interrupting the lisp afflicted girl as he rolled his eyes, "We have them with us, and would know if we forgot them. You would've launched them at our heads if we did anyway."

"Apologies elder male sibling, it's just that, from the readings I am receiving, the pulsations are getting stronger with each passing second," Lisa said, "At this rate we may need to instigate our first field test of the suits."

"Relax brainiac," Ronnie said, putting in her two cents with a bored expression, "We got the pendants, they're still with us, and nothing has happened so far. And if anything does happen, then Lame-O and I will be able to handle it," The hispanic tomboy smugly smiled, "Or at least I'll be able to." She silently snickered as Lincoln playfully punched her shoulder. Not one to let no playful deed go unpunished, she put the white haired boy in a headlock.

Up in her office, Lisa rolled her eyes as the boy's attempts to get out of his girlfriend's hold made their way through the devices to her ear. Her brother really needed to work out more.

Back on the bus, Lincoln had almost managed to get out of the Santiago girl's hold. Only for the two to stop when the sound of an explosion tore through the sound waves. Startled by the sound, the entire student body pressed themselves to the glass windows to get a glimpse of the cause of the sound. Only for everyone's jaw to drop when they laid eyes on the alien spacecraft flying above the highway, and blasting buildings to smithereens.

The ear piercing screams were all that were heard from there, even over the emergency alarm, as the students blindly followed the orders to head to the last three cars for immediate evac. Said cars shifted as they expanded to compensate for the flood of kids and pre-teens that barreled into them. Lincoln and Ronnie stood atop the seats directing the crowd into the cars, ignoring Clyde's cried for them to come with. Not like they could've heard him, he was overshadowed by the running kids screaming, and lost in said crowd himself so he was practically useless.

As the last of the kids entered the expanded buses, the crowd had finally calmed down enough to form a single coherent thought: who told them to head to the last three cars? The sound of smashing glass brought everyone's attention to the expanded doorway, leaving them with widened eyes at what they saw. The glass protecting the emergency evacuation lever was shattered, with tiny shards of glass scattered about the floor. Next to the lever was a smirking Ronnie Anne with her skateboard in hand, though in between her hand and floor and twirling it was a more accurate description, and a serious faced Lincoln Loud who pulled the lever, causing the emergency blast door to come down and separate both them and the three cars from the bus.

Various students came forward to the door and started banging on it, futily yelling at the two to open the door and come with them. But it was already to late. The emergency ramps built into the highway activated as the detached cars approached them, allowing them to slide down safely, and reach an easy stop in wait for the police.

The remaining kids aboard the bus shared a quick look at one another before nodding, and bolting toward the front car, hoping to get the thing off of the highway before it was blasted into slag. Upon reaching the seventh car however, they were quickly met with the ominous glow of a laser that was heading straight toward them.

* * *

The car was broken from the rest of it's kin as it burst into a fiery, smoke spewing, momentarily flying inferno of death that crashed into the highway.

Before the reaper could move to possibly claim two new deceased souls however, the smoke of the grounded blaze was blown away as two streaks of orange and purple light emerged from the wreckage, and landed soundly on the roof of the sixth car. The light of the streaks faded to reveal two figures dressed in mask and bodysuits that matched in all but color and physique.

The male of the two was dressed in a bodysuit that was primarily orange from his sides to his arms and legs, and black from his neck to his pelvis in the front, neck to his butt in the back, as well as his hands. He wore black fingerless gauntlets that stopped with a point at his elbows, and had orange gems in the backhands. Alongside the bodysuit and gauntlets, he wore simple black boots that pointed upwards at the knees, black shoulder pads, and a pumpkin orange scarf that flowed behind him in the wind. Upon his chest was white capital G.

The girl next to him was dressed in a bodysuit that almost matched the boy's one for one. But whereas the boy had nothing on his back, she had a silvery grey sickle on her back that held a skateboard, black elbow pads, and the knuckles of her gauntlets had spikes on them. Instead of orange she had purple, and the backhands of her gauntlets lacked any gems as they were in her shoulder pads. Also unlike her companion, she lacked a scarf, and had pockets at the front of her suit that were much like that of ones found on a sweatshirt.

Adorning their faces were mask that consisted of black domino mask that covered most of the upper halves of their faces that came with blank white eyes that hid their real ones, and white face mask with outlines that looked like something out of a japanese sentai show.

"Woah," Said the boy in an excited and surprised tone, "Lisa what upgrades did you give these things? That was much faster than last time."

"Yeah brainiac, what'd you do," Asked the girl in the same tone as her companion, "Because the last time we transformed it took three hours."

"Your jest aside Ronnie Anne, the exact upgrades to the guardian suits are far too complicated to spout in a short amount of time," The kid genius said as she mentally basked in her brother's excitement at her success, "To greatly paraphrase: the suits have been upgraded to allow you to summon your weapons faster with less energy consumption, as well as transform yourselves in seven point five billionths of a second. The new activation phrase is "Guard on", and limiters have been placed so that neither of you burn yourselves out."

"Sweet," Ronnie said as she flexed her muscles and stretched to get a feel of the suit.

"Are the upgrades satisfactory elder brother," Lisa asked.

"Satisfactory? Lisa, these suits are amazing, and we haven't even faced off against anything yet," The boy paused for a bit before realizing that his sister was probably confused, "And what I mean by that is-."

"No need to explain dear brother," Lisa interrupted, "The news is already getting coverage of the alien craft's attack on Royal Woods. I suspect that they were the reading's I have been picking up these past few months. Their leader is probably around here somewhere, find them and deal with them accordingly."

"Not that I'm against violence on something that tried to kill me and my boyfriend," Ronnie said with the eyes of her mask emoting her deadpan expression, "But whatever happened to reasoning?"

"They enacted a hostile attack on civilians both young and old, diplomacy and reason were over before they could begin." Ronnie shrugged at the response before turning to the discount albino next to her with a mischievous look. Catching the look, the boy returned one of his own before the two sprinted across the roof of the car toward the front of the bus. "I wonder if it would be tactless to call in for backup."

Little did anyone know was that an invisible ship was hovering over the bus, watching them.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like? Want to see more? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second chapter of the Marvelous Eleven. I own nothing but every original thing shown in this story. The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino, and The Wonderful 101 belongs to Platinum Games.**

* * *

As they sprinted down the bus the two kid heroes grinded to a halt as the shadow of the alien ship flew above their heads, and dropped down mooks to deal with the two. The creatures that had been dropped were bald humanoids with grey skin, blank black voids for eyes, mouths reminiscent to that of a jack-o-lantern's, pointed ears, and were wearing black jumpsuits with silver rounded gauntlets that had blades sticking out of them, and metallic, rounded, knee high, silver boots. Wasting no time, the creatures charged at the two with their blades raised high, ready to cut their adversaries to pieces. Ronnie Anne took a fighting stance, but was surprised when Lincoln dashed right at the oncoming mooks.

"Amber Claws," The orange and black clad boy shouted as the gems in his backhands glowed brightly and fiercely, instantaneously materializing large gauntlets with equally large serrated claw-like blades of orange energy and light from the knuckles. The boy moved swiftly as he slid on his knees toward his wide-eyed enemies with spread arms, and became filled with a sense of satisfaction as he sliced through the mooks just as swiftly as he had moved to do so. The remaining enemies roared in rage as they charged at the insolent child who dared to destroy their comrades. Only to be sliced to vanishing pieces as the very same boy, who spun into a tornado of serrated edges that wiped the rest of them out.

As the boy slid to a halt after concluding his attack, he remained oblivious to the shocked hispanic girl behind him. Who was both irritated that the hogged all of the fun, and trying to quell her urge to squeal. Her mother's genes were truly giving her a workout in the art of self control. Shaking her head, the purple heroine walked over to the boy.

"Nice work Lame-O," She punched him in the shoulder, "But next time, leave some for me."

"Hehe, sorry Ronnie," Lincoln said as he chuckled out of both embarrassment and nervousness, "Just got a bit excited there, and wanted to test out the Amber Claws." He dismissed the energy and light that formed his weapon, and blushed at the eye roll he was given, knowing full well that she was giving a coy smile from underneath her mask. Shaking her head at the Loud boy, Ronnie resumed sprinting toward the front of the bus, laughing at Lincoln's indignant yells to wait up.

* * *

Along the way to the front of the bus more and more mooks were dropped in their path, and more and more were slain by the amber claws. Ronnie, deciding not to use her weapon yet, opted for beating down the mooks and flinging them either at Lincoln for a finishing slash, or at one of their comrades so they would inadvertently finish the each other off. From kneeing them in the gut, to swinging them into one another by their arms, or using them as battering rams, the girl quickly became a force to fear among the throw away minions. After a while of bashing and slashing mooks, the two reached the front of the bus just as it was coming up on the turn to head off of the highway. Before the two could do anything however, the ship that had blasted at them before emerged from underneath the bridge, and fired a round of lasers at the bus.

The first laser knocked the vehicle around, exposing its underside periodically. The second laser hit and obliterated a tire , while the third and final laser hit the fuel tank. The resulting explosion flung the locomotive into the air, and shot the two heroes a top it flying into the sky. The ravaged transport crashed, and flipped along the highway before hitting the edge, and flipping into the air. As this happened, the ship followed the two flying kids and prepared to fire at them. Seeing the bus flip into the air Ronnie quickly formed an idea, and reeled back her fist as the gem on her right shoulder glowed with a fierce light. When the bus got right in front of them, she yelled.

"Marvelous Fist," She thrust her fist forward as a gigantic purple fist formed over her arm, and collided with the bus, sending it straight at the alien craft. If the thing had any pilots, they were certainly thinking the same thing: oh crap. The destroyed transport crashed into the flying vessel, sending it high into the sky, and far far away from Royal Woods.

As the two plummeted toward the ground, they looked around for a means to slow their descent. But with only buildings around there wasn't much to use unless one had claws.

Oh wait.

Lincoln suddenly grabbed Ronnie Anne by the arm, and directed them closer to the nearest building before calling out his weapon, and stabbing it into the wall. As they descended, the two caught glimpses of other ships flying above the town either blasting away, or dropping mooks. As well as a tower-like structure in the park. Aside from that though, the good news was that their descent was slowing down, and the landing wouldn't be painful. The bad news was that the building now had long gashes running down the side of it. Well there was an alien invasion going on, so no one could really blame him right now. After what felt like an eternity, the two stopped just a few feet shy of the ground, and safely dropped after the claws were disengaged.

After sharing a brief look, the two sprinted off to the park, weapons at the ready to handle any mooks that came their way.

* * *

As they trekked through the town, the two had become swarmed with ambush after ambush. Every time one went down, another would pop up a few blocks later with new toys each time. The first ambush had variations of the mooks from the bus, but with laser rifles instead of blades. And while they had to be a bit more defensive, through the use of their weapons as shields, the two had managed to dispatch the group of enemies with no problems. The ambush after that was considerably more difficult. Why? Because the cannon fodder now had weaponized vehicles.

Four legged walkers with armed cannons that held infinite ammo, and were protected by a shield. Luckily the shields could be removed with water, but the fact remained that these things plus the mooks from before equaled a bad time. The two had to duck, dodge, roll, duck and roll, and strafe around the streets as they were fired at, slashed at, blocked, and given many a close shave. But once the shields weakness was uncovered, and the walkers taken for a joyride, the ambush became a piece of cake. The ambush after that though was an even bigger problem, and where we will be jumping in.

Lincoln landed into a squat as he backflipped away from the giant fist that had been aimed at him. Brandishing his claws he leaped into the air, and severed the hand from it's arm rendering it useless. To add insult to injury he grabbed the offending appendage and threw it at the head of his robotic assailant. The silver and black machine fell onto it's back as it's head was shattered from the force of the impact delivered by it's own hand. The boy would've wiped sweat off of his brow if he could.

Ronnie Anne on the other hand had used her marvelous hands to grab her own attacking machine giant's arm, tore it off, and beat it repeatedly atop its head into the ground in an overly cartoony fashion before knocking the bashed in head into the air like a golf ball. That did not stop the charging walker from trying to mow her down though. The tomboy backflipped each and every time the four legged machine tried to run her over before jumping onto a fire hydrant, crushing it between her two giant fist, and using the hands that formed said fist to propel the water at the annoying machine with such force that it not only removed the shield, but also knocked it into a charging crowd of mooks. The pre-teen then allowed the jet of water to propel herself into the air, and came crashing down on the walker and the mooks crushed beneath it like a meteor with both fist extended in front of her, resulting in an explosion, and cloud of dust and smoke that would normally be seen in a Pokemon battle. The toughest girl in Royal Woods Elementary walked out of the cloud while mockingly wiping her hands together with what was certainly a smug smile beneath her mask.

Her celebration was put on hold however when five giant robots dropped onto the street, causing her smug smile to turn into an agape mouth. A huffing and puffing Lincoln Loud landing next to her snapped her out of it though.

"How," He huffed, "Many," Puffed, "can there be?" And huffed again. Sensing her significant other's exhaustion, Ronnie rematerialized her Marvelous Fist, and prepared to rush at the towering enemies to give him time to rest.

Only for all five of them to gain glowing blue slashes diagonally across their torsos, and falling apart. The two were wide eyed at what just happened, and only became more shocked when the figure responsible dropped down in front of them.

The figure was a seventeen year old girl with large blonde hair, and pearl earrings, wearing a suit nearly identical to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's. Instead of purple or orange hers had blue, at her back were two scabbards with glowing blue gems, and she had a blue scarf that was noticeably longer than Lincoln's. Adorning her face was the same mask that the two pre-teens wore, and at her waist were two holsters holding daggers. In her hands were two great swords that consisted of black handles, white guards, and blades made of blue energy and light.

"I can't leave you two alone for a field trip before you start fighting against evil aliens that want to enslave humanity," She said as she pinched the part of the mask covering the bridge of her nose, "If I could, I would tell both our parents, and yours Ronnie Anne."

The two kids, even though they couldn't see it, smiled at one another before saying, "Nice to see you too Lori." Rolling her eyes at the two the eldest Loud sister pointed won the road with her sword.

"If you're going to the park," She smiled at them, even though she knew they couldn't see it, "You're going to need adult supervision." Sharing a united look of agreement, the three dashed off toward the park.

* * *

After a long while of rescuing civilians, helping cops, and dealing with mooks, the three finally reached the park. And the two kids eyes truly had not been deceiving them earlier, as in the center of the land was a ten foot tall, metallic grey, tower-like structure with a kunai-like tip surrounded by protrusions that just screamed "evil" stood tall and proud as it crackled with blue electricity.

"Lisa we're at the park," Lincoln said as he contacted his genius sibling, "And there's some sort of tower thing right in the smack dab middle of it all." Lori sheathed her swords as she looked up at the structure with contempt.

Up in her office, the young girl was watching the events unfold on her flat screen tv thanks to satellite feeds that James had provided her with.

"Interesting," She said as she tapped her chin, "try to see if there's a way to deactivate it. If these creatures are indeed the ones responsible for this structure, then it cannot be good."

"In other words break it," Ronnie said as she cracked her knuckles. Lincoln affectionately rolled his eyes while Lori stifled a giggle at the girl's newfound lust for destruction. Granted when you can summon giant fist of pure energy and light at your disposal, you're gonna vent out your excitement in some way. Lisa rolled her eyes as well, though whether or not it was in exasperation, or something else, was very debateable.

Before the three could do anything to the malevolent eyesore however, they found themselves quickly surrounded by walkers, giant robots, and mooks. Lots, and lots, and lots of mooks. Before they could unsheathe their weapons however, a hovercraft descended from the skies above, covered by a pitch black dome and upheld by four turbines that spewed blue fire. The dome split open to reveal the a four foot tall, female, grey skinned humanoid with short black hair, bright green eyes, and wearing a necklace with a bright green gem. In her hands was a holographic tablet with various tabs, graphs, and dots on it.

"Who dares to interfere with the **B** ureau of the **A** bhorrent **T** yranny of the **S** ilence. Or **BATS** for short." The tiny adversary rhetorically asked as she looked down upon the three before her. "And who are you?"

Lincoln stepped up before the tiny enemy, speaking in an authoritative tone, "I am Marvelous Orange, designated leader of the Marvelous Eleven, otherwise known as the Amber Claw. State your name, business, and reasons for this attack or else we will retaliate."

This only earned him laughter.

"Oh my," Said the mini menace as she held her pad close to her in an attempt to keep herself from dropping it in her fit of laughter, "This is to much," She fell onto her back, kicking her legs into the air as her laughter got louder and louder, "Your group name should be the Color Coded Cosplay Catastrophe Crew," More laughter with the sound of a fist banging on metal to accompany it, "This is hilarious. There aren't even eleven of you, can you even count," She said as she continued to laugh. After a while, and awkward looks shared by pretty much everyone but the laughing pint sized one, the laughter died down as the still giggling small fry stood back up, and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Okay, I'm done."

Lincoln was about to speak again when the micro meanie piped up before him.

"My name is Suppress Silence, youngest of the Silent Sentinels, and leader of the initial invasion of Planet Chi-Q of galaxy 42-;-/, aka the Milky Way Galaxy. I will never go with you for questioning, or any other methods of interrogation, and our reasons are none of your business Mediocre Tangelo." She finished with a mocking smile.

"It's Marvelous Orange," Lincoln corrected with the eyes of his mask expressing his deadpan look, "And since you won't come with us, then we'll be forced to take you in by force." He summoned his claws as Ronnie materialized her fist, and Lori brandished her swords.

"Very well then," Suppress said as the dome closed, "Mooks, Walkers, and Titans destroy the Mediocre Three."

* * *

 **A/N: Did you enjoy? Let me know, and tell me where you think this is going to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here. Everything belongs to their respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

Immediately soon after the order had been given, the Mooks, Titans, and Walkers charged toward their color coded adversaries. The battle only truly starting when a titan tried to punch them into the ground, only for the three to scatter. As the battle raged on the enemy numbers slowly dwindled.

Marvelous Orange sliced the titan from the left shoulder down to it's right hip with his Amber Claws, causing the giant machine to split in two before spontaneously exploding. He landed in a crowd of Mooks, and proceeded to strike them down with his claws.

From inside the pond, thank Lisa that the suits were waterproof, Ronnie used her Marvelous Fist to send waves of water at the walkers, disabling their shields, and leaving them vulnerable to being grabbed by the legs and used to whack their comrades silly. Slamming a walker into one of it's charging brethren she used the momentum gained from it to launch herself into the air, and punched a titan right in the face.

Lori on the other hand moved quickly and silently, sliding underneath her foes and stabbing them from behind with her swords before flinging them to their cohorts. She swept her feet in a circle knocking many mooks of their feet before grabbing her daggers, leaping high into the air, and slicing an X into the air that burst into dozens of blue lasers that rained down on the the mooks. As she fell, she used gravity to her advantage and landed into a squat on a walker that still had it's shield, only to them be repelled off of it and shot straight toward a titan with her swords drawn.

Oh if only they could see her smile.

* * *

Marvelous Orange swiftly moved from mook to mook, and vulnerable walker to vulnerable walker, maneuvering around their attacks, ducking under them, or even leaping over them before stabbing them with his claws, and using them at makeshift poles to vault himself into the air. While airborne he used them as either something to break his fall, or a projectile to hurl at mooks, titans, or walkers. Upon acquiring another walker however, he had to use the thing to block a laser from a shielded walker. After that it was a game of cat and mouse as he literally ran circles around the machine.

" _Wait a minute,"_ He thought, " _Don't the shields repel? As in force away?"_ With that thought in mind he jumped over an incoming laser, and made a Beeline toward the walking machine, dodging and leaping over laser after laser as he got closer and closer.

Being piloted by a brainless mook, the thing just kept firing, and stayed in place as Lincoln leaped toward it with the clawed arm that held the walker reeled back like he was going swing a hammer. The boy slammed his arm down the the shield, partially destroying the walker in the process, and was almost immediately shot into the air from the field's repelling nature. Lincoln turned around mid air, and saw that he was shot toward a titan that had been punched into his flight path by Ronnie Anne. Seeing his chance, he thrust the arm with the partially destroyed machine forward, and rammed it into the metal giant's left eye.

Using the newly gained momentum, he back flipped over the titan's head and landed on it's shoulder, but not without needing to dig his claws into the metallic appendage in order to prevent himself from falling off. Breaking into a run toward the remaining eye, the pre-teen leapt into the air with his claws held in front of him, and spun himself into a makeshift drill, blitzing through the eye and head before bursting out of the other side as it exploded into a blazing ball of fire.

The titan stumbled from foot to foot before falling over, right on top of a crowd of mooks and walkers, and knocking another titan off balance. The other titan attempted to keep it's balance, only to receive an uppercut from Ronnie Anne that dislodged it's head from it's body, and caused it to fall into the pond, sending a massive wave over the remaining walkers.

Lori spun in a circle before swiping her swords, sending a shockwave of blue energy that wiped out the remaining mooks, and leaped onto the leg of the last titan. Swiftly sprinting up the body of the machine, she leaped over the hands that tried to grab her, forced her swords into any grooves she came across to fling herself higher up on the bot, and upon reaching the top of the robot's head she jumped high into the air before diving straight down toward the giant. Her swords were ablaze with fiery blue energy, creating an imagery of a blue comet falling from the heavens as she ricochet toward the metallic man. The machine raised it's arms to block its incoming enemy, crossing its arms to try and evenly distribute the damage that it would inevitably sustain.

The arms did little to the force the makeshift comet was pulsating with, and were ripped to shreds as it collided with them. Lori pierced the outer shell of the machine, tore its innards to pieces as she travelled down it's body, and emerged from its pelvis spinning and releasing wave after wave of blue shockwaves that cut through the legs like a hot knife through butter. Managing to land on her feet the eldest sister dashed away from the towering mechanical monolith as blue light emerged from the within it, and electricity crackled and sparked about the automaton before it burst into a plume of flame.

* * *

The three regrouped at the foot of the malevolent mal structure with smug postures as the dome that covered Suppresses hovercraft opened once more, revealing a shocked silly, wide eyed, mouth agape, and eye twitching Suppress. Silence was all that followed before Suppress started yelling.

"What in the name of the galactic quasar was that," Screeching was a more accurate description, "You did not just do that! You should not have just done that! I made the Walkers and Titans myself, there is no way you could have done that!" She said with barely contained rage as she grabbed the green gem adorning her necklace, ripped it off, and ate it. The eyes of the heroes mask said it all. Green energy surrounded the alien girl as she leapt off of her hover craft, and crashed into the ground right in front of them creating a small crater in the process.

Thankful for the anti-dust-and-smoke properties of their mask, the three heroes calmly waited for the smoke to settle so they could see their adversary. Only for the eyes of their mask to widen again upon seeing her transformation.

Suppress skin was now green with pulsing bluish veins that signified her anger, her eyes were now a blaring red that glowered at the three with immense wrath, and her hair was now pure white, having become drained of it's color by both her anger and transformation. Her body was now clothed in a purple bodysuit with black calves, thighs, and arms, and purple gloves with pointed fittings. Her hair was now styled into a straight bob cut that was tucked behind her pointed ears, in contrast to her earlier messy bob.

"Hulk Suppress the Green Brain," She punched the ground, causing a shockwave that pushed back the three heroes, "Youngest of the Suppress Sentinels, head scientist, and inquirer of why I'm not the one in charge." She stood up, cracked her knuckles, and leaped at the momentarily stunned three.

Ronnie was the first to react, dashing in front Lincoln and Lori, and forming her marvelous fist to block the punch thrown at them. Lincoln came around from the side, and slashed Suppress from below sending her up into the air. Lori leapt into the air, and repeatedly slashed the alien before kicking her into the tower. The girl crashed into the tower becoming indented into it in the process, and used the immense strength granted to her by her transformation to remove herself from the device. Letting out a gladiatorial yell a bright green aura appeared around her as she charged at the offending humans.

Only to be grabbed by the arms by Marvelous Orange, and her momentum used against her to be used as a makeshift surfboard as she was plowed through several feet of dirt and grass. This only served to make her even more angry as her aura flared every which way in response to her growing anger, forcing Lincoln off of her. The boy dug his claws into the ground to slow his forced retreat, stopping in front of the area where the girl had once been indented oddly enough, and was momentarily shocked when Ronnie Anne practically flew over his head and successfully landed a punch that drove the enraged girl further into the ground before using her other marvelous hand to grab the young alien by the leg, and fling her straight to an awaiting Lori Loud.

Who proceeded to slash through the girl, leaving a glowing blue X across her torso as she floated in midair behind her.

Ronnie Anne proceeded to break into a full on sprint toward the girl before front flipping over her, and bashing the girl with an all out pummeling of rapid fire punches that mixed purple energy with the blue energy of the X.

"Orange," She shouted before punching the alien female toward her boyfriend. Seeing the incoming living projectile, the boy raced toward the weak alien and unleashed a brutal slashing all around her entire body with his claws. His claws glowed brighter and brighter with each hit, and both his real and mask eyes turned more and more orange with each hit.

"Amber Rake," He shouted with conviction as his claws burst into fiery orange energy that turned them into larger, sharper, and somewhat curvier forms, and slashed her from the right leg to the left ear, right ear to the left leg, and with both claws in an X formation with such force that it sent the slash covered girl streaking toward the structure, and mixed the orange, blue, and purple energies into a brown color.

The girl plowed into the tower, tearing through its outer layers and innards, and hitting its power supply. Green energy leaked from her eyes, mouth, nose, and ears like blood, painfully mixing with the already mixed energies that littered her body, sending a pulse of energy that leaked into the power supply, causing a chain reaction that would cause the structure to either explode, or implode into nothingness with little to no damage done to the surrounding area.

Given her luck right now, it would probably be the latter.

"Brother," She said with shaky breaths and a raspy voice, "I have failed you." That was all she said as she became engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

The malefactor addition to Royal Woods exploded into a blinding implosion of countless particles of cyan energy, seemingly taking Suppress Silence with it. In light of this, the ships attacking the town ascended up into the heavens, more than likely die to no longer having an immediate leader to follow. The three saviors of Royal Woods uncovered their masked eyes, blissfully unaware of the diminishing ripples in the pond, and sighed in relief as the enemy was departed, nearly falling down onto their butts in exhaustion.

Until the news crew came out from the bushes, having somehow stayed safe throughout the whole battle while managing to get everything, and raced over to them.

"You just saw it here first people of Royal Woods," Said a sleazy newsman as he stood next to the three, "Royal Woods has been saved by these masked heroes, who bravely fought the invaders with their very lives." He turned to the three and held up his microphone to them. "What's your names, who's the leader, and what will you do next?"

The three briefly looked between one another before Lincoln stepped forward.

"I am Marvelous Orange, otherwise known as the Amber Claws," He disengaged said weapons, "I'm the designated leader of the Marvelous Eleven." The sleazy man simply turned his head and microphone to Lori.

"And you are?"

Lori sheathed her swords before standing straight. "I am Marvelous Blue, otherwise known as the Azure Blades," She said with little humor in her voice, "I am the second in command of the Marvelous Eleven." Ronnie didn't even wait for the question when the object was turned to her.

"Marvelous Purple, the Purple Fist," She walked over to Marvelous Orange, pressed the hidden buttons on the sides of their mask that disengaged the lower portions, and kissed him full on the lips. After a moment of kissing, she removed her face from his with a smirk, leaving a terribly blushing boy in her wake, and pressed the buttons again re engaging the lower parts of their mask. "And just so we're all clear, any fangirls and fanboys that might spawn soon after this. He. Is. Mine."

She ignored the shocked looks she was receiving when she went back to her previous spot. Before anything could be said however, Marvelous Orange held his index and middle fingers up to his right ear, and started talking.

"Yeah," He paused for a couple seconds before nodding his head, "Okay, I'll tell them," He turned to Marvelous Blue and Marvelous Purple, "We're needed back at HQ. Also, use getaway maneuver number 53."

Nodding in response, the two put their hands behind their backs. But before they could be asked what 'Getaway Maneuver Number 53' was, the two took out two smoke bombs each, and threw them into the ground creating a dense cloud of harmless smoke. By the time the smoke cleared they were gone without a trace.

"Great, their ninjas," Said a disgruntled cameraman. The crew left soon after, seeing that there was nothing else worth filming. Had they stayed though, then they would've seen bubbles rise from the pond.

* * *

Suppresses hand rose from the pond and grasped the earthly ground, and used her newfound hold to pull herself out of the surprisingly deep watery depths. After an agonizing few moments of painful pulling she emerged from the pond on her hands and knees, and painfully vomited out the green gem she had swallowed. How her siblings handled that she would never know. Nevertheless, she rolled onto her back with blurry vision, and sporadic, gasping breaths. She blinked her eyes a few times to get the water out of them, but on the eighth blink a figure suddenly appeared standing over her, and bending over from the looks of it.

The figure wore a mask eerily similar to the one's Lincoln, Ronnie, and Lori wore, the main differences however were that it was completely a metallic grey color, with six small glowing red openings at the part that covered the upper half of their face. In addition to this they wore a black skintight bodysuit with a silvery white collar, and silvery white forearms and hands that were covered by silvery white, elbow length gauntlets with small glowing amber openings. Alongside that were silvery white shoulder pads, and silvery white cnemis and feet that ended with a point at the knees. Adorning the figure's chest was an amber capital M. What little of the figure's true form that could be seen however was their long white hair.

"You're lucky I was watching," She said as she grabbed Suppress by the hair, and vanished in a shower of white particles.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like? Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And now the fourth chapter of the Marvelous Eleven, if this one seems longer that's because it is. The new length is thanks to my new partner Leolamin1997. S/He's the one who helped me with this chapter, and is currently helping me with future chapters. As usual I own nothing, and the Loud House and Wonderful 101 belong to Chris Savino and Platinum Games respectively.**

* * *

As the elevator elevated to it's destination, Lincoln, Lori, and Ronnie Anne leaned onto the handrail as they fought yet another battle: the battle to catch their breath.

"That," Huff, "Was," Puff, "Intense." Lincoln said as he gasped for breath.

"I'm literally sweating buckets," Lori said as she tried to fan herself with her shirt.

"It certainly was quite the workout," Ronnie panted as she stretched her arms till they cracked. "But I gotta say Lame-O what you did back there was awesome!"

"It wasn't much really," Lincoln said with a blush at the praise he had gotten.

"Oh so that wasn't you who literally drilled through a giant robot's head," Lori rhetorically asked as she gave Lincoln a sly look, "Or shot that alien off like a rocket so far into that tower that it imploded? My mistake must've been another eleven year old boy with white hair dressed in black and orange." Lincoln glared at Lori as Ronnie tried to stifle her laughter.

Before the boy could retaliate the elevator dinged, signifying that it had reached its destination. The three then proceeded to walk out the lift, and toward the office of Lisa Loud.

* * *

Within the office of Lisa Loud was a desk in front of a glass wall that allowed the young genius to gaze down upon the town, a dozen chairs with a wide table in front of said chairs, and a flat screen at the left most wall that wasn't even turned on. Yet. Within the seats were the Loud family matriarch, patriarch, and youngest child in the arms of said matriarch. Along with them was the second oldest of the eleven siblings Leni, and the third youngest and twins of the family Lana and Lola.

"So, the readings I was receiving were the feedback of the **BATS** initial invasion force," Lisa said as she gazed at her tablet's screen, and compared the readings from the invading ships that she had managed to get a read on to the readings that she had been getting for the past few months. "At least this means that the creation of the GUARDIAN Suits were not a waste of time, resources, and sleep."

"What was that last thing young lady," Rita rhetorically asked as she rocked Lily to sleep.

"N-nothing mother, hehehe," Lisa nervously laughed as she set down her tablet, and fruitlessly tried to cover up her reveal of sleep deprivation. Unfortunately for her she knew that they would be talking about that later. "In any case, the first field test of the suits are a massive success. And with the pending upgrades to Lincoln's suit notwithstanding, I can safely say that these suits are out best chance against this alien coalition. And Leni that means group."

The slow blonde closed her mouth and nodded with a smile, signifying for the genius to continue.

"So what are we gonna do," Lana asked as she looked at Lisa with a bored expression, "I mean don't get me wrong, aliens invading is a big enough thing to worry about. But are we just gonna wait for them to make a move, or what?"

"An excellent question mud loving elder sibling," Lisa said as she folded her hands, "For now we know very little of our enemy, and until I can contact James for his expertise with similar happenings, we're simply going to have to 'wait until they make their move' and deal with it as swiftly as possible."

"That's stupid," Lola said as she gave Lisa a deadpanned look while Lana shrugged, and accepted the answer.

"Yes, but logical." Lisa opened her drawer and took out the remote for the TV, and was about to turn it on when the doors to the office opened. Everyone in the room turned toward the door to see the three heroes of the hour walk in.

"Um Lori, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, are you three alright," Lynn Sr. asked as he raised an eyebrow in concern at the exhausted, and sweating warriors.

"We're literally fine dad," Lori said as she grabbed a water bottle off of the table, and began to chug it down. After finishing just over half of it in the span of ten seconds, she separated herself from her liquid heaven. "We're just really, really, REALLY exhausted, and hot."

"And sweaty," Lincoln whispered to Ronnie, causing the two to try, and fail, to stifle the coming laughter.

Lori glowered at the boy before deciding that retaliating wasn't worth it, and continued her reassurance. "Fighting hordes of mindless mooks, walking cannons, and giant robots can really take a lot out of a person. But after the training we went through we can take it." Not completely placated the Loud patriarch merely nodded before handing two water bottles to the snickering tweens, who quickly began guzzling the things down like Lori had been.

After the two finished their guzzling, the kid genius turned on the TV.

* * *

"I was driving down on the new highway right, when all of a sudden these weird ships came straight out of nowhere and started blasting everything around us," Said a man as he recounted his experience to a reporter. "The ground was shaking, other cars were swerving left and right as lasers came down on us, and I nearly got run off the road by a school bus."

The channel changed to show a woman recounting to another reporter.

"I was trying to not get fried to death by lasers when out of nowhere a bus nearly crashed into us," Said the woman as she put her hand on her chin in contemplation, "I think there were still two people on it."

The TV cut to a menu screen before a new screen depicting various social media platforms popped up, and Chirper was selected.

Queen Pingrey 2016: OMG, I saw a blue chick kick a kid into that weird building that was at the park. What a total creep.

One Eyed McBride: It's almost like a real life version of Force Fighters, only it's really happening and not fictional. I wonder how Lincoln would react to this?

Lord Tetherby: These alien ruffians destroyed my golden limo, now all I have is my diamond encrusted limo, silver limo, and titanium limo. How tragic.

Random Man 2235: I was at the park with my family when these things came out of nowhere, and literally dropped a building into the heart of the park. Astonishingly the resulting quake was only a mild bump than anything. But seriously, what do they want?

Number 1 Force Fighters Fan: Oh my god those guys were awesome, oh I mean guy and gal as I don't discriminate. But seriously it was AWESOME! The way the Marvelous Blue used her daggers to send dozens of lasers at those Claymen ripoffs, and went through that giant robot while slicing it's legs apart when she came out of it was amazing! Oh oh oh, and the way Marvelous Purple punched that one robot's head off was so cool, and that wave she made to destroy those Crab Tank wannabes shields was just as cool. And don't even get me started on Marvelous Orange, I just, SQUEEEEEEEE!

Number 2 Force Fighters Fan: I am number 2, and I can indeed verify that what my superior has said is true. These Marvelous Eleven are amazing, and I cannot wait to meet the other Marvelous Ones.

Force Fighters Fan: Marvelous Ones?

Number 2 Force Fighters Fan: We need something to call the individual members, other than their names of course.

That Man With The Contacts: I can already hear the corporate scumbags creaming themselves over their plans of crappy movies about these guys.

Native American Geek: Hopefully Arachnid Boy Advent will be good.

Livid Computerized Pastime Geek: Blockbuster movies later, real life Force Fighters now.

Spandex: Oh my god Marvelous Orange was so awesome in his suit! I have no idea what it's made out of, but I'm going to guess spandex, and go on a tangent on it.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he saw that post, "What?"

Carol Pingrey 2016 logged out.

One Eyed McBride logged out.

Lord Tetherby logged out.

Random Man 2235 logged out.

Number 1 Force Fighters Fan logged out.

Number 2 Force Fighters Fan logged out.

Force Fighters Fan logged out.

That Man With The Contacts logged out.

Native American Geek logged out.

Livid Computerized Pastime Geek logged out.

Spandex: Meanies. T_T

* * *

Lisa turned off the TV, and turned back to her family and future in-law. "As you can see the Marvelous Eleven are gaining popularity in Royal Woods, and it hasn't even been ten hours yet. This means that it's only a matter of time before the world knows of what went on today, however the jury is still out on whether or not those who have experience in these matters will step in." The residents of the room all shared wary, and inquisitive looks before turning their attention back to the small genius.

"So what do we do now," Lincoln asked as he took a sip of his water. "It's not like we know where these guys are hiding out. For all we know they could be under the sea, in a volcano, or even in space."

"Lame-O's right on that front brainiac," Ronnie said as she tossed her empty bottle into the trash can.

"Not to worry dear brother," Lisa said as she got out of her chair, "Lana has already asked that same question, and my answer remains the same: we rest and wait until they strike again, and gain as much information as we can from these encounters so that we can, hopefully, go on the offensive." Seeing that he couldn't think of another course of action, Lincoln nodded at his younger sister in acceptance of her judgement.

"So like, do we all just go home now or what," Leni asked, confused on the matter at hand.

"We can call up Ronnie Anne's family and tell them that Lisa needs her help for a lengthy experiment," Lynn Sr. said as he took out his phone, "It's not exactly a lie, and going home right now is a bad idea since we don't know if these Silent Sentinels know our identities or not. So we'll all stay in the residential floor of Loud Labs until this whole thing is done and over with."

"We're lucky we have months worth of food, clothing, and other necessities. Otherwise we'd be in trouble," Rita said as she held a sleeping Lily.

"Alright then we got everything done and sorted out," Lola said in annoyance as she pinched her nose, "Can the three stinky pigs go take showers now? They smell worse than Lana right now!" At the mention of their stink the three sniffed their armpits before cringing, and quickly rushing to the elevator to take said showers.

"Thirteenth floor," Lisa yelled to them, "there's thirteen doors at the immediate left, and they're all labeled!"

"Thanks," The three yelled back.

As the three dashed of to get cleaned however, their enemies certainly were not licking their wounds.

* * *

 **Unknown Area**

Hidden within a dark void of black and purple swirling darkness a platform floated through the endless abyss. The platform was a perfect circle and pristine white, and had a black capital S in the middle. Around the rim of the circle were 10 chairs, each with a symbol carved on the back and front of it, and a cushion on the seat. Some of the chairs were short while others were taller. There was one chair that was the tallest and biggest of them all, though a throne would be a more accurate description of it. It was also the biggest of all the chairs with stylized designs adorning the entire thing with a grand symbol engraved on the top.

Suddenly, in a blinding flash of white, the mysterious white haired girl appeared in the center of the platform still holding Suppress by the hair. She stood there in silence for minute, examining the room as if she were waiting for something to happen.

"You know it's rude to keep a person waiting, especially when you know that person is waiting," The girl yelled into the void annoyed.

As soon as she said that two bright flashes, one blue and one seafoam green, lit up the room. The light formed on the second tallest chair next to the throne and the smallest one after that, once the lights died down two figures sat in the chairs. They're bodies were cast in shadows so they were impossible to see, but the shadows did show female esque figures.

"Mace, how good it is to see you again," one of the shadowy females spoke.

"Hush, Quell as ominous as ever. I bring you good tidings of your broken and bloody sister" the girl named Mace said as she held up a groaning Suppress who was beginning to wake up. Mace the released Suppress allowing her to face-plant onto the floor with a thud and a yelp

"Who-do you think-you are," Suppress spoke through coughs and hacks still coughing up pond water.

"The girl who saved your sorry butt after you got said sorry butt handed to you, rather easily if I might add," Mace said blatantly.

"Why you insignificant little," Suppress shouted enraged as she reach for her neck, but let out a surprised gasp when she felt her necklace wasn't there.

"Wh-what where is it, I know I coughed it up, where," Suppress said in a panicked rush as she felt around her body and looked around the area.

"Looking for this," Mace said as she held up the bright green , Suppresses eyes went wide as saucers as she saw Mace holding it

"Give it back now," Suppress screeched as she lunged towards Mace.

Mace easily jumped out of the way making Suppress fall to the ground, she landed on one of the chairs and began twirling the gem.

"You guys really need these things huh, even with what it does to your bodies," Mace said bored as she examined the gem in her hand, Suppress looked up with a worried expression on her face.

"P-please give it back, y-you don't understand," Suppress begged sadly reaching out towards the gem

Mace simply looked at how pathetic Suppress was on the ground, she even saw tear welling up in the corner of her eyes. Mace let out an exhausted sigh and tossed the gem towards Suppress. Suppress let out a panicked gasp as she got up and jumped towards the gem catching it and sliding across the ground. She hugged the gem close to her chest giving a relieved sigh as she embraced the stone. Then an awkward cough broke Suppress out of her stupor and she looked up to see the two shadowy figures.

"S-sisters I," Suppress said worried till one of them simply raised a hand.

"First, Mace get off the chair that's not yours," one of the girls said pointing to Mace.

Mace raised her hands defensively then leapt off the chair.

"Secondly, Suppress give us your report of your assault on Sector US-13-RW of planet Chi-Q," the other shadowy figure said coldly.

Suppress straightened out immediately trying to make herself seem presentable fixing her hair, wiping off the greenish blood, and standing in attention.

"W-well my sisters the operation was going as planned. None of the human's defenses were effective against our troops, we were advancing at an excellent pace, and the structure was completing its purpose on schedule. But then," Suppress said stretching out her last couple of words, and nervously avoiding eye contact with her sisters.

"You got your butt beat by three multi-colored fashion disasters," A jovial voice said from the void.

All four of the girls turned to the second shortest chair in the room as a bright pink light emerged. The light died down as another female figure appeared in the shadows she was taller than Suppress but still much shorter than Mace and the two shadows. She was sitting in her seat in a relaxed position as she played with a pink gem between her fingers.

"Sulk, what would you know about what happened," Suppress said annoyed.

"Oh quite a bit Suppress, me and the others have been watching this on repeat," The girl known as Sulk said as she held up her gem, making it glow.

Then from the center of the room a holographic screen appeared in the air for all to see. On the screen showed Suppresses fight against the three colored heroes. Suppress felt her face heat up with embarrassment as she watched herself be tossed around. The two other shadowy figures simply examined the video in silence, while Sulk was laughing hysterically, kicking her little legs.

"Oh my stars this is great. Oh wait, wait this is my favorite part," Sulk said happily as she pointed to the screen.

The scene showed Suppress being driven to the ground by a giant purple fist, Sulk paused the image right before the punch drove Suppress into the dirt. The screen showed her having a rather comical look of pure shock on her face.

"This, is now my screen saver," Sulk said pointing to the screen. Suppress was noticeably seething, and the green gem in her hand was starting to glow.

"Not only that but it makes a great gif, check it out," Sulk said as with another flash of her gem the image of Suppress getting punched was on repeat, After the 15th repeat Suppress finally snapped.

"Don't you dare mock me you rotten little brat," Suppress shouted as her gem glowed brightly, and her eyes began to turn red.

"Suppress," The shadowy girl shouted

Suppress flinched upon hearing her name, her anger disappearing as she faced the two shadows, while Sulk's toothy smile could be seen in the darkness.

"When you are within these halls you will keep your voice down and act accordingly, understood little sister," the shadow said rather sinisterly. Suppress simply nodded.

"And as for you Sulk, you will not interrupt one of your sisters while they are talking," The shadow said pointing towards Sulk.

"What I'm just stating the obvious, we all saw what happened. She got her butt kick by those primitive, tacky apes," Sulk said in disgust looking at the three heroes on the image.

"While true, it is obvious from the video that these humans are different from the rest. Suppress you will now tell us your firsthand account on these new humans," the shadow said.

"As stated things were going on schedule, but I got a report telling me that the tower was under attack by powerful opposition. Thinking this might've been the human army I went to deal with them, but instead I found," She paused before saying in defeat, "Them."

"Ugh, I thought humans looked bad before, but these guys are an eyesore look at those colors. I will admit the white haired one is kinda cute, if only because he's the one that beat you," Sulk said mockingly.

"It wasn't a fair fight. There was three of them, and I wasn't use to using my gem. And Chi-Q's star was in my eye," Suppress said, receiving an aggravated glower from her other shadowy elder sister, and a stifled laugh from Sulk. Turning away from the laughing pain in her side, Suppress continued her report to her sister.

"These are not regular humans, they're stronger than our data has registered humans capable of. And they clearly have abilities, these constructs they created were able to tear through my armor. My preliminary scans of them told me they were human down to the most basic atom so they're powers aren't genetic, they must be getting this strength from somewhere else," Suppress said, The two shadows took a moment to think.

"Thank you Suppress, this new data will be analyzed and added to our Chi-Q archive" The shadow said.

"Thank You, sisters. I promise I will not let you down, once I get back to Chi-Q with a bigger armada, I'll find those color coded jerks and perform autopsies on their bodies to figure out they're strength. And then-" Suppress said confidently until she was ironically interrupted.

"You're not going back to that sector," The shadow said blandly, Suppress was stunned looking at her sister wide eyed.

"It is quite obvious that these beings are beyond your abilities, and sending you back with a larger armada would be a waste. These beings have proven troublesome, but still unimportant to the greater scheme. So it is decided that we will send a bigger armada to that sector, but put someone with a little more battle experience in command," The shadow said. Suppresses jaw dropped.

"Oh dear, oh dear I wonder who could take command of such a force," Sulk said playfully looking at her nails.

"Are you volunteering, Sulk" The shadow asked in a rhetoric manner.

"Well I guess if it will help," Sulk said innocently.

"Wha- you can't just give her that sector, that was mine. This was my first time on the frontlines, this was my chance to impress him," Suppress said greatly upset, and breaking out of her shocked stupor.

"And you failed. If brother was here he'd be so disappointed in you," Sulk said condescendingly, the statement made Suppress visibly sad.

"Right now brother is away on business, and I want us to be 75% done with the conquest of Chi-Q when he comes back. He will be so tired after dealing with those annoying Irkens, and I don't want him overexerting himself. Suppress I am willing to keep this failure from brother, and simply tell him that we believe that you needed more training before moving to the field, which you clearly do. You will now return to the lab to upgrade the mooks, and create more attack forces and gadgets, understood," the shadow said.

Suppress wanted to argue but she let out a defeated huff and nodded, "Understood."

"Sulk we expect you to complete this task without any hiccups," The shadow said facing sulk.

Sulk let out a cocky laugh as she stood up on her seat, and jumped off it into the light, revealing herself to be a grey skinned girl with black hair done in a bun, and pink eyes.

"Do you truly expect nothing less than perfection from a queen," Sulk said tossing her hair.

She walked past a distraught Suppress, and gave her a condescending gaze. She then passed Mace with a cocky grin and received a "don't test me" look. Then a holographic image of Royal Woods appeared before her

"Hmmm, it's rather small but I can see the appeal of it. Maybe if I put a tower here and here, a wall here, tear that down," Sulk said as she listed her plans for the town, and fiddled with the hologram, making alien structures appear, and erasing various buildings.

"I'll need to be there to get a good idea of where to put the castle, but I'll have this drab little city looking like a wonderful kingdom in no time. In fact I think I'll make this my base," Sulk said happily examining her work.

"I thought you were taking Rio," Suppress said surprised.

"Have you been to that place it's a dump, this is so much better. This will be my kingdom, all the little humans down there will be my loyal subjects, they'll shower me with gifts and praises of greatness for bringing some class into they're miserable little lives. And when brother sees what I've done to this place, he will be so happy. I bet he'll even come down and visit me, we'll sit and have tea on the balcony overlooking my beautiful kingdom," Sulk said happily imagining the moment.

"Brother couldn't care less about you imaginary kingdom," Suppress said spitefully.

Sulk glared at Suppress angrily her gem glowing bright pink.

"You should be careful what you say around me. You already demonstrated how capable you are in battle, and it would be a shame to mess up your already pretty messed up face," Sulk replied with equal spite.

"No fighting in the base you two. Sulk you will be allowed to make this sector your base, and you will convert this area quickly and efficiently," the shadow said. Sulk smiled and gave a small bow.

"But what about the Super beings? I think there might be more of them. They called themselves The Marvelous Eleven," Suppress said, Sulk simply smiled.

"Eleven, Twelve, Twenty, or even one hundred and one, they can bring as many as they want. With those troops under my brilliant guidance victory will be ours. And if my massive armada won't be enough for these fashion disasters, I'll be getting a few more loyal followers while I'm down there," Sulk said maliciously as her gem glowed.

"Now why don't you run on back to your lab, I have some special troops I want made. Now if you don't mind I have to bring some Neanderthals to bring to the new age. And clean yourself up, I don't want you dripping your blood on my ship," Sulk said happily as she disappeared in a pink flash.

Suppress grumbled angrily under her breath as she disappeared in a green flash. Mace, feeling like this meeting was over, decided it was time to leave and prepared to teleport out.

"Mace we have something to ask of you," One of the shadows spoke out.

"What do you want now," Mace asked annoyed.

"I want you to engage these Marvelous before they get to Sulk, there might be more to these beings than we thought," The shadow said.

"Humph, you tell me to do something I'm already planning to do. I have an interest in the Marvelous, but I'm not doing this for any of you I'm doing this for me," Mace said defiantly as she disappeared in a flash of white.

"Can this Malicious Ace be truly trusted," one shadow asked the other.

"For now, whatever goal she has it seems to aid us and our conquest. And her abilities are beneficial to our plans, besides if she decides to turn on us she'll be no match for all of us," The other shadow said.

Then the two figures disappeared in their respective flashes of light, leaving the void in silence once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like? Let me know in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**A/N: The first part of the fifth chapter of The Marvelous Eleven. Special thanks to my collaborator Leolamin1997 for the help, check out his stories they're pretty good. As usual I own nothing, the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino, and the Wonderful 101 belong to Platinum Games.**

* * *

There were parts of the city that were not affected by the first attack, and were operating normally enough. Although with a bit of cautiousness in case of another attack. At a lone Jewelry store near the center of the city business was going on a usual, people either by themselves or in couples were looking at the sparkling stones that sat behind the various glasses. Suddenly the door to the door slammed open revealing Sulk standing confidently before the people that stared at her. She walked down the aisle of the store, not minding the stares she got, taking in the gems she passed. She then came to the front desk where a female clerk looked at her quizzically. Sulk slammed her gem onto the table then jumped up to the desk, sitting atop it and giving the clerk an innocent look.

"Uuuuh, can I help you little girl," the clerk asked, taken aback by the girl's appearance.

"Ah yes I am quite interested in the gems you have collected here, I must admit despite your planets bland appearance it has formed some truly marvelous stones. Please show me your most valuable collection," Sulk said sweetly.

The clerk didn't know why but she reached down underneath the desk, and pulled out a wooden box. This was the special collection only meant for the richest patron, she shouldn't be opening this box for one little girl. But despite this knowledge she felt compelled to do this for her.

"W-well this is the treasure collection, it was imported from Ireland and is said to have belonged to royalty long ago," The clerk said opening the box.

Sulk marveled at the stones, taking one in her hand and examining it with interest.

"Oh yes this is worthy of royalty. Do you have more, a crown maybe," Sulk asked.

"Y-yes in the back," the clerk replied nervously.

"Bring them to me," Sulk said sweetly.

"B-but c-company policy says," The clerk stammered out nervously as a strange feeling growed inside her. Sulk gently touched her chin.

"Won't you do it for little ole me," Sulk whispered in her ear, suddenly the clerk's eyes glowed pink.

"Yes my Queen," the clerk said as she walked off in a trance.

Sulk smiled and turned to the confused patrons staring at her.

"You know what, I like everything here. Why don't you all be dolls and grab everything for me, some help will bring it to my castle," Sulk said passively waving off the people.

Suddenly all the people in the room's eyes glowed pink, and they started smashing the glass and taking all the jewels they could grab. Sulk smiled as she jumped off the desk walking towards the door, she stopped next to a woman stuffing her small purse with rings and jewelry.

"I like your purse give it to me," Sulk said holding out her hand, the woman without any hesitation handed Sulk her purse.

Sulk walked outside admiring the purse and the jewelry stuffed inside. Suddenly sirens filled the air as two police cars drove up. Four officers exited the car drawing their guns.

"Ugh look at those outfits, if you guys are gonna be my police force we're going to have to change your wardrobe," Sulk said disgusted looking at the officers clothes.

"Don't move, drop the jewelry, and put your hands above your head. We don't want to hurt you, you're out numbered," one of the officers shouted.

"Oohohoho, you humans are dumber than I thought. I think you'll see officers that it is you who are outnumbered," Sulk said as everyone in the jewelry store exited the building and stepped in front of Sulk like a human shield.

"But I am a kind queen, and I would not use my subjects in such a heinous way. That's why I have these guys," Sulk said snapping her fingers.

Just then in the sky thousands of alien ships appeared over the city, with one very large ship floating over the smaller ones that was a pristine white with golden accents, large golden draconic wings, and a mast made up of a dragon head split into three. Then from those small ships mooks, walkers, and titans descended onto the ground. smashing the police cars. The police fired at them, but the bullets had no effect. Quickly realizing this, they immediately scattered in order not to get smashed. BATS troops began flooding the streets as Sulk looked pleased at her work. Just then the clerk from earlier approached her and kneeled while holding a crown. It was pure gold, littered with gemstones, and had regal engravings all across.

"Oh, this is just perfect. You really do care. Just one problem though," Sulk said as she looked at the large Ruby that sat in the center of the crown.

Sulk easily plucked out the gem tossing it aside, she then held up her pink gem as it glowed and morphed, allowing it to easily fit into the slot. Sulk smiled as she bowed her head allowing the clerk to place it on her. Sulk pulled out a mirror, and admired herself.

"I deserve nothing less. I need to go now, but do not worry I shall return once I turn this boring city into a majestic kingdom. You and everyone else in this city shall be my loyal subjects, so while I'm tidying up I want you all to gather all the valuables in this city. Jewelry, art, technology take it all no matter what the cost. I will let you know where to bring it once I decide where to put my castle. It will be hard but others will join you soon enough, and if any one tries to stop you," She paused for dramatic effect as she wickedly smiled, "Show no quarter," Sulk said as a small regal looking platform, complete with a red cushion, descended from the sky and floated next to her.

The people cheered as they ran in different directions while Sulk sat on her platform, allowing it to float into the air.

"Let's see what treasures my kingdom holds," Sulk said deviously as she flew off laughing maniacally.

* * *

On the other side of the quaint little town in Michigan, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde were having lunch together. And Clyde was talking about the Marvelous Eleven.

"And the way Marvelous Orange just slashed that girl into that building was just pure epicness," Clyde said as she ate his fries, somehow ignoring their bland tastelessness, "It was like something out of Force Fighters, before Force Fighters Gamma cause that season just sucked. Or the season after that train wreck: Force Fighters Delta: In Space."

Lincoln and Ronnie silently chuckled at their friend's enthusiasm as he went on about the Marvelous Eleven. The two took sips of their milk right as Clyde asked. "What do you guys think?" The two looked at one another before swallowing what was in their mouths.

"I think they're alright," Ronnie said as she set up the act, "But I'll be colored impressed when they fight a giant three headed dragon robot, or something like that."

"I think they're cool," Lincoln said as he continued the act, "Personally I prefer the Nicktoons just a tad more, before they disbanded. Much more than I do Ladybug and Cat Noir that is."

"Yes Lincoln," Clyde said rolling his eyes, "we all know how little you care for the girl and boy in red and black with the powers of good luck, creation, bad luck, and destruction respectively."

"I just don't see the appeal," Lincoln said, "All they do is fight villains of the week." *****

"We know Lame-O," Ronnie said as she put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder as a subtle way to tell him to shut up, "We know."

"I'm just saying," Lincoln said before taking a bite out of his sloppy joe.

"Alright, Lincoln's dislike for Paris superhero duo aside, what do you guys think of Marvelous Purple and Orange," Clyde asked as he continued to eat his bland fries, "They make a cute couple don't they?"

"Why do you ask that," Ronnie said as he tried her best to fight down a blush, and sound as indifferent as possible. Lincoln however had a small tint of pink on his cheeks at the sudden question.

"Well Marvelous Purple did kiss Orange on live TV," Clyde as matter of factly.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Lincoln quickly said as he took another bite of the sandwich.

"I don't think telling fangirls, and fanboys, that a person is theirs is 'just nothing' Lincoln," Clyde said as he finished the fries.

"Whether they're dating or not is no one else's business anyway," Ronnie said as she calmly picked up her own sloppy joe. "I wouldn't want some crazy person trying to take Lincoln from me for a stupidly arbitrary reason like 'He looks good in skin tight clothing.'" The hispanic tween took a bite from her sandwich before saying, "Not that he doesn't." Lincoln was now a tomato.

Clyde was about to say something when the school's PA's usual feedback caught everyone's attention.

"Attention staff and students this is Principle Huggins, I regret to inform you that school has been cancelled," All of the students immediately started cheering, "Due to the alien invasion going on a few miles away." Only to let out a collective 'Aw' soon after. "Everyone is advised to remain calm, and immediately head back home. Have a good day, and be safe."

No one stayed calm, and most certainly didn't bother getting their stuff from their lockers as they ran home. As everyone ran alongside Clyde, Lincoln and Ronnie shared a determined look before delving into the crowd in order to get away and transform. The panic was so infectious that Clyde didn't even notice. As they ducked into an alleyway Lincoln called Lisa.

"Lisa are you aware that-," Lincoln started to say before his genius sister interrupted.

"That BATS has started another invasion attempt at the shopping district," Lisa said as she rapidly typed numerous algorithms into her laptop, "As well as the bank district? Yes male sibling I am aware of this. I am also aware that your suits upgrades are not complete yet, so you'll have to go in underpowered like yesterday."

"Alright, fine, whatever, can you tell us the quickest way there," Lincoln asked as he looked over at Ronnie Anne, who was peeking around the corner and keeping a lookout.

"The fastest ways there above ground have been blocked off by police," Lisa said as she multi tasked, and checked the town maps, "You'll have to use the idiotic new subway system Tetherby installed a few months ago."

"You mean that one that goes both under and above ground," Lincoln said as he resisted the urge to slap himself for saying the absurd idea out loud.

"The very same."

Ronnie turned away from the corner and said, "All clear Lincoln."

"Thanks Ronnie," Lincoln said before asking Lisa, "Is anyone else coming along?"

"Lola is currently on her way to the closest station near your location," Lisa said as she took rapid sips of water to keep herself hydrated, "Her suit is an eyesore so you'll be able to spot her easily. Lana and Leni won't be joining you due to Leni's, understandable, confidence issues. For now you're stuck with the diva."

"Gee thanks Brainiac," Ronnie said from right next to Lincoln, causing the boy to jump in shock from her sudden closeness.

"Your sarcasm is noted future sister-in-law," Lisa said, "Good luck." With that sentiment the genius hung up.

"Let's get this over with," Ronnie said in in annoyance, clearly not over the time Lola made her wear pink. Even Lincoln agreed that it just wasn't her color. The discount albino nodded in agreement before the two crossed their arms.

"Guard on," The two shouted as their pendants, which had been hidden under their clothes, glowed orange and purple respectively. The two spread their bodies out as orange and purple lights respectively spread up their arms and legs, stopping at their elbows and knees, and forming their boots and gauntlets. Backflipping high into the air, but not high enough to be noticed, the two landed on the ground kneeling as the rest of their bodies became engulfed in their respective lights, forming their suits, and the upper sections of their mask. Standing up quickly and sharply, the two stuck out their right and left fist respectively before flashing a thumbs up, and the bottom sections of their masked locked into place.

"Leader of the Marvelous Eleven, and otherwise known as the Amber Claw, I am" Lincoln said as he brandished his weapon, "Marvelous Orange!"

"Second in command of the Marvelous Eleven, otherwise known as the Purple Fist, and the demolisher of lovestruck fangirls and fanboys, I am," Ronnie said as she formed her Marvelous Fist, "Marvelous Purple!"

If this were a TV show then an explosion probably would've gone off behind them.

Turning to his girlfriend Lincoln coyly asked, "Ready?"

Ronnie flashed a coy smile from under her mask, "Lets." The two wall jumped up the buildings they had been hiding in between, landed on the roof, and leapt high into the air after running across it in a fashion similar to that of Tobi Wire's Arachnid Boy from the Pam Randy movies.

To say that this invasion was odd was like saying Ronnie disliked excessive kissing. As obvious as a sack of bricks with a note saying 'This will hurt if you get hit with this.' For one the Mooks were wearing pink puffy armor, that in and of itself was weird. Another thing was that the walkers had pink ribbons, golden glitter, and a suspicious pink fluid inside of them rather than their usual ammunition. That was also weird. The thing that really tipped off the weirdness scale was the fact that everyone, as far as the eye could see, had glowing pink eyes and were stealing from banks, apartments, and criminal hideouts that the cops had surprising difficulty finding. Well at least they would be able to find them now.

Deeming it best to avoid conflict, for now at least, so that they could avoid harming the mind controlled citizens. Marvelous Orange and Purple continued to leap from roof to roof, occasionally ducking for cover whenever a ship would fly overhead, and getting into the brief scuffle due to an ambush. Luckily no titans were used, but the 'armor' on the Mooks was basically just spray painted padding. Making the two wonder if this new leader was actually serious about taking over. Despite that thought however the two pressed on toward the closest station, cleaving and punching whatever came their way.

Marvelous Orange dodged to the left to avoid the oncoming leg of the shieldless walker before using it as leverage to leap above the walking tank.

"Amber Claws," He shouted as he formed his signature weapon, and cleaved through it with ease. Over on the other side of the roof ten Mooks were now bowling pins as another was thrown into them by Marvelous Purple.

"Strike," She smugly said before punching behind her to hit a lone 'sneaky' mook. Grabbing the cannonfodder's leg she proceeded to use it as a blunt weapon against its comrades, bashing their heads together, sweeping their feet out from under them, and hitting them where the sun didn't shine. If any survived her onslaught then they would certainly tell horror stories of her.

"I'm at 52 Lame-O," Ronnie said as she threw her living weapon at another set of ten mooks, "How 'bout you?"

"I got 82," Lincoln replied after coming out of his 'Claw Tornado', "These things just don't learn." He leapt up, and landed on a mook before stabbing it with his claws, and throwing it into a walker, sending both over the edge of the roof.

"Dang it, I gotta catch up," Ronnie groaned before punching the last walker off of the roof. "The walkers count as one since it's a lone machine."

"But it's piloted by three to five mooks at the least, and that would mean that I only have 60," Lincoln said as he disengaged his claws.

"And? It's still one weapon they're piloting," She replied as she disengaged her fist, and put her hands in her suit's pockets. The two walked up to the other, glaring all the way, and got into the other's face. The tension between the two was high, until they burst out laughing.

"Okay that was good," Ronnie said as she held her sides.

"Yeah, I told you a little humor helps," Lincoln agreed as he slumped over in laughter.

"Don't push your luck," Ronnie said as she slowly stopped laughing, "Just because you were right about this, doesn't mean you're the 'Answer Guru' or something."

"Don't remind me of that," Lincoln said as he immediately stopped laughing.

"Right, right, sorry," Ronnie said with a slight chuckle in her voice. "Come on, we still have like three blocks to go before we reach the station for Tetherby's idiotic subway." With that the two continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop, dealing with any and all ambushes that came their way. Although not without making a call.

"Yes elder brother," Lisa asked as she took a sip of water, and turned on the TV.

"Are you aware of the people in the streets breaking into homes, banks, cars, and stores out here," Lincoln asked as he cleaved a mook in half.

"Yes, I am aware of this," Lisa responded as she lowered the volume, "The news is currently covering it from inside one of Tetherby's moronic subway's stations.

"And as you can see folks," said a fearful new reporter, "nearly everyone in Royal Woods, Michigan has lost their minds and are stealing everything from everywhere. Books, pamphlets, money, jewels, and other items of worth. Whether this is due to mass paranoia of the recent, and current, alien attacks, or the work of said aliens in unclear. But rest assured, the information will be reported once it comes. This is generic reporter man saying good afternoon, and good luck." Lisa turned off the TV.

"I have been unable to get a good look at the people to be certain, but until I do don't risk their safety," Lisa instructed as she finished her water.

"Got it sis," Lincoln said as he slid under a charging walker and used his claws to cut it in half. Ronnie landed next to him soon afterwards.

"Anything," She asked she punched a mook through a crowd of them.

"Nothing yet," He answered as they stood back to back, surrounded by a crowd of Mooks and Walkers. "Just keep mowing them down, and don't hurt the civilians. That's the basic gist of what she said."

"Fine by me," She said as she and him disengaged their right and left claw and fist respectively, linked said arms together, and spun into a raging twister of fist and claw. They barreled down mooks, bashed in walkers, and reducing the crowd to nothing in their twistery wake. The two came to a stop as they dismissed their remaining weapons, tired, and out of breath.

"Woo, that was intense," Ronnie said as she slumped to catch her breath.

"No kidding," Lincoln said as he put his hands on his knees in exhaustion. "Remind me to book the training room for us," he continued as he gasped for breath, "that way we can train with this move more." He let out a big exhale.

"Noted," She replied.

* * *

Eventually the two caught their breath, and after a quick bite to eat and some water, they continued their trek to the station. Along the way they had a quick debate on which would be faster, the above route or the under route, with the two eventually deciding that the under route would be better. Upon reaching the final mile before the station, the two were met with the sight of dozens of destroyed walkers, abandoned mook weapons, and the remains of titans strewn about the concrete path. Before either could question who had done this, a pink diamond slammed a walker into the side of a building, causing it to bust open and nearly splash it's miscellaneous liquid over the two tweens. The diamond vanished to reveal a girl that was about as tall as Sulk with blonde hair done in a cowlick like Lincoln, and wearing the same mask as the other Marvelous Ones. Her outfit consisted of a bright pink bodysuit with bubble gum pink gauntlets, flamingo pink knee high boots, and a large black diamond shaped pack with a glowing pink diamond in the center.

"Shield specialist of the Marvelous Eleven, otherwise known as the Pink Diamond, I am," The girl twirled around before saying, "Marvelous Pink!"

"We know who you are Lola," Lincoln said as he gave the six year old a deadpan look.

"Why even do that," Ronnie asked, "It's kind of pointless really."

"Didn't stop either of you doing it," Marvelous Pink said as she put her hands on her hips, and gave the two a devious look. Or what the eyes of her mask could convey as a devious look.

The two raised their hands in indignation, and were about to retaliate when they thought for a moment, put their hands down and said. "Touche."

"Glad you see it my way," She turned to the street and started to go down it, "Now come on, my beauty pageant was cancelled for this, and someone needs to pay." Shaking their heads at the pageant diva, the two started to follow her down the street.

Only to come across a texting, and impatiently waiting Lori atop a streetlamp immediately after the first few steps.

"It's literally about time you guys got here," She closed her phone and somehow put it away. "I've already cleared all of the mooks that were hiding out down the road to ambush us, the cell service both at and near Tetherby's ridiculous way to compete with Lisa may be terrible, but at least this place is good for fights. Oddly enough." Lola was less than amused.

"You witch," She shouted as she pointed accusingly at the eldest Loud girl, "While I was fighting those fashion disasters you were up there trying to text? And never once thought to help me?"

From behind her mask Lori raised an eyebrow, "Be honest, did you even really need my help?"

Lola raised her hand in indignation, and was about to retaliate before she thought for a moment, put her hand down, and said with a glare, "Touche."

"Sisters," Lincoln whispered to Ronnie as he shook his head.

"I'd say 'I know right' but I only have Bobby, and the closest thing I have to your sisters are my cousins," Ronnie whispered back as she to shook her head at the sister's antics.

Lori jumped down to the ground, and the four quickly rushed down the street. With the ambush already taken care of they at least had time to somewhat relax.

"And that's all I encountered," Lori finished recounting her experience as they walked down the street, eating some krispy kreme doughnuts.

'So let me see if I have this right," Lincoln said before he took a bite out of his doughnut. "We have a new leader who can seemingly take control the minds of others, has pink minions that are even more useless than the previous guys we faced from yesterday, and is using the mind controlled masses to steal, pillage, and plunder every last bank, shop, and home they come across. With the exception of our homes since they haven't gotten that far yet." He paused to take another bite out of his doughnut. " In addition to that the new leader has set up temporary base in the museum, and hasn't set up a tower yet." He finished the rest of his doughnut, and looked between his sisters and loving former bully. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," Said Ronnie as she took a bite out of the half remains of her pastry.

"Uh-uh," Lola shook her head as she finished her strawberry doughnut.

"You pretty much got everything Lincoln," Lori said as she smiled at her brother's wit and swallowed the last of her treat. Lincoln blushed at the slight praise he got from his sister before doing a double take, and dropping his jaw at the sight in front of him. And it didn't take a genius to see that the others were doing the same.

Before them was a crowd of people that was turning around a corner, ignoring them at that, and heading down the road to the museum. Many were carrying piles of jewels, books, money, and other assortments of items in their hands with big smiles on their faces. The four turned to one another in shock before re-engaging the lower portions of their mask, and taking to the roofs to follow the group in silence.

Luckily no ships were flying overhead.

* * *

 **Royal Woods Museum**

Lincoln and the others successfully followed the crowd to the Royal Woods Museum with little to no problems, and gazed at the building from the roof of a nearby building. It was a spectacular building. Roman in style with pillars and large steps leading up to the doors, where dozens of people holding various objects flooded in the building in neat lines. Lincoln looked up and examined the banners hanging off the top of the building 'Treasures of the Past, Brought to the Future' it said with a picture of a throne surrounded by mountains of gold and jewels.

"Why are they all coming here," Ronnie asked concerned.

"These people are literally in some type of trance," Lori said as she snapped her fingers in front of one of the people receiving no reaction from him.

"The mooks seem to be leaving them be, so this definitely has a connection to the aliens. But why do they want all this stuff, I get jewels but their taking books, cell phones, everything. They're just taking stuff," Lola said with hands on her hips examining the various things the people carried.

"Well I suspect that were gonna find the reason behind all in there," Lincoln said boldly as he leapt into the crowd and joined them into the building.

Ronnie nodded and followed Lincoln, with his sisters following behind them. Soon they all joined the crowd and entered the building. As they entered the large pristine halls of the museum, Lola took a moment to marvel at the Tyrannosaurus skeleton as they passed the centerpiece of the hall. The people slowly walked through the halls passing exhibits, statues, and paintings. Along the way Ronnie noticed the Mooks littered the halls standing in attention letting the humans pass.

"There are Mooks here, and they're letting the people pass, so the aliens are behind this. But why aren't they attacking us," Ronnie asked examining the halls.

"They probably think we're a part of the crowd," Lincoln replied noticing the same thing.

Soon they came to a large room that all the people entered then left. There was a banner over the door that said "Riches of the Royals". As the Marvelous entered the large room they saw it was styled as medieval throne room with stone walls, red carpets and banners. One the floor of the throne room strewn about were the things the people stole, they entered the room threw what they had into the pile and walked out probably to gather more. Lola's eyes sparkled as she looked at the room and the treasure that filled it.

"Oh this just like a dream I had. I was a beautiful princess, and I was in a room just like this sitting atop my throne. My wonderful subjects came and showered me in gifts in thanks of my beauty," Lola said picturing the image in her head.

"Humble as ever Lola," Lincoln said giving her a small laugh.

"Sorry to say Lola, but I think someone has already taken the royal position here," Lori said pointing upward.

In the room there was a double staircase that led to the upper floor where a golden throne with gems embedded in it and red comfy cushions. On the throne the crown wearing Sulk sat in a relaxed position, barking out orders to the humans.

"No, no, no, you can't just put all those gems in one pile. The Diamonds go to the left, Rubies to the right, Pearls quarter right, Sapphires quarter left, are you seeing the pattern here. Sort them out," Sulk shouted to a group of humans who began sorting the stolen jewelry.

"And will you all stop bringing me books! I want valuables not useless paper. ' _Vampires of Melancholia'_ , who am I my sister! Ugh, I should've been more specific with my orders, guess I was wrong to thinking you evolved butt-scratchers could understand my tastes," Sulk said annoyed.

"And where are those brochures I asked for, I need to find the perfect place to put my castle in this trash hole of a city. Stars know I'm not staying here, the brick work of this place is a dumpster fire. And I expect all the stuff here to be brought to my new place once I find it," Sulk shouted to everyone.

A human approached her holding a stack of brochures for the city, she snatched them away giving the person a nasty look. Once the human left she proceeded to look through the stacks of paper.

"Well isn't she lovely," Ronnie said sarcastically.

"And I thought Lola was bad when she wanted to play princess. This girl's going full tyrant queen," Lori said surprised.

"How dare you compare me to that grey jerk? Even I know that royalty needs to treat their subjects with respect if she wants to get respect back," Lola said with crossed arms.

Lincoln smiled at Lola upon hearing the statement. Despite the tantrums and her tattle tale tendencies Lola does show remorse when she knows she's wrong. And under the ego, and her vanity, she is a kind and courageous person. So far she's proven herself to be a good hero, though she still had a lot to learn. And Lincoln felt that this mission was going to put them all to the test.

"If she's the reason these people are stealing things, we should see if we can reason with her first. These people are under some type of control, and we don't know how she's doing it or its extent. We have to keep the citizens safe no matter what," Lincoln said boldly as he stepped up.

"Excuse me, little Miss," Lincoln shouted making Sulk look up from the brochures she was browsing.

"Ugh, what is it can't you see I'm- wait none of you guys are supposed to talk," Sulk started off annoyed then went to surprised realizing that someone was talking to her.

Sulk dropped the stack of brochures, got up from the throne, and walked towards the railing and looked down to see Marvelous Orange.

"Hello my name is-," Lincoln started, but was cut off by Sulk.

"Oh my stars it you guys. Not gonna lie, I completely forgot about the chance of you showing up, but here you are, how about that," Sulk said jovially.

"Excuse me, do you-," Lincoln asked before being interrupted.

"Yes I know who you are Amber Claws," Sulk said, interrupting Lincoln, " I also know your two little friends Purple Fist and Azure Blades. But who is shorty over there," Sulk asked pointing to Lola.

"I'm Marvelous Pink, also known as the Pink Diamond, and who are you calling shorty? You're barely two centimeters taller than me," Lola said agitated making Sulk laugh.

"But, yes I know who you all are. My sister wouldn't stop whining about how you beat her, that screeching voice pretty much engraved your names into my brain," Sulk said annoyed thinking back to Suppress.

"Your sister, Suppress is your sister. So you're not only a member of BATS as well, but you're one of the Sentinels," Lincoln said accusingly.

"Why yes my dear Orange, I am Sulk Silence second youngest of the Silent Sentinels. Now the leader of the invasion force of Sector US-13-RW of planet Chi-Q, pleased to make your acquaintance," Sulk said giving a small bow sure to put emphasis on the crown she wore, though Lincoln focused heavily on the pink gem that sat in the middle.

"So you're leading the invasion on our town, for what revenge for your sister," Ronnie asked.

"Oh, I don't really care about trying to fix my sister's mistakes. To be honest I found your little beat down of her rather comical. I especially want to give props to Purple over there for giving me both my new screen saver, and my new favorite gif," Sulk said as her gem flashed and the gif of Ronnie punching Suppress played in front of her.

Sulk then began laughing hysterically at the repeating image kicking her legs, and almost falling of her throne. Once again the Marvelous could do nothing but stand there feeling awkward as the grey skinned girl laughed. Lincoln frowned a bit at her action as she seemed to enjoy her sister's misfortune, and Lincoln admits that if she survived their battle Suppress would probably be in pretty bad shape. Did she not care about her sister's wellbeing?

"Hey if you're done laughing at your sister's pain like an asylum patient, you mind telling us why you're here," Lola shouted finding her laugh, and Sulk herself, annoying.

Sulk stopped laughing and glared at Lola, but kept her confident smile.

"I am here to complete the assignment my ignorant sister failed, usually I wouldn't bother with such a small sector, but I was pushed by the others so here I am. I will admit that despite how ho-hum this city is it does have a certain charm, once I'm done I'll have this place looking perfect," Sulk mused leaning on the railing.

"So you want to conquer our town, why," Lori asked getting in a ready stance not yet summoning her weapon.

"Ugh, I don't know strategic positioning or something. I just take over cities, I don't know the whole process those egghead sisters of mine come up with," Sulk said giving a bored hand wave.

"But why are you having these people take all these valuables, how does that help the invasion," Ronnie asked.

"Oh it doesn't, I just wanted all this stuff. It always surprises me how such primitive people can make such wondrous treasures, this throne, this crown they are perfect additions to my already stunning beauty," Sulk said vainly as she reached into one of the piles and pulled out a golden rod with gems embedded in it.

"Look at this thing, I don't even know what it is but I'm happy it's mine," Sulk said pointing to the rod.

"It's a scepter," Lincoln said matter of factly.

"Oh, it's okay I guess. Not as good as mine," Sulk said as she tossed the rod and held out her hand and in a flash of pink a scepter appeared in her hand. It was made of a shiny flawless metal, with veins on the side that showed pink energy coursing through it meeting at the top where a crown shape stood.

"Am I being too hopeful for the idea that you're going to pay for all your purchases," Lincoln said jokingly making Sulk laugh.

"Since when does a queen have to pay for anything? I own this city now, I own it and everything in it," Sulk said maliciously as she sat back onto her throne.

"So you're just a selfish brat who likes to take things that don't belong to her," Lola said angrily, Sulk kept her confident smile but her eye twitched at the comment.

"Before you go on parading yourself so high and mighty, why don't you take a look a mirror and get that dental checked out," Sulk said condescendingly giving Lola a smile that showed her perfect teeth.

Lola just stared at Sulk for a few moments, the imminent anger could be felt off her.

"I'm going to smash her teeth in," Lola say matter of fact clenching her fist.

"Reel it in there little sister," Lincoln said grabbing ahold of Lola's shoulder and pulling her back.

"Little Miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to release these people from your control, return all the valuables you've stolen, call off your army, and request an audience with your sisters. I wish for this to end peacefully, but if there are no other options force will be used," Lincoln said boldly, Sulk simply looked down at them and smiled.

"You know I have to admit for an evolved ape you're kinda cute," Sulk said with a cute smile.

Lincoln felt his face heat up and turn red. Ronnie Anne's eye twitched, and her fist clenched tight as purple energy surged around it.

"You know cute in a pet kinda way, something that would stay by my side and be loyal to me. But you have to be more than cute to stay at my side, how about this why don't you kill those eyesores you call friends and then I'll think about getting you a cushion next to my throne," Sulk said sweetly as she looked into Lincoln's eyes.

Unseen by everyone waves were emitted from Sulk once she said that and were directed at Lincoln. The waves hit him dead-on, and Sulk smiled leaning in her throne and waiting for the show to start.

"Why," Lincoln asked confused.

Sulk's eyes snapped open in surprise and she rose from her throne to get better look at Lincoln. Lincoln stood there next to his sisters a confused look on his face from Sulk's request.

"I said I want you to kill the three people standing behind you," Sulk said sternly gripping the railing and staring harder at Lincoln.

More waves came and hit Lincoln without interruption.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that," Lincoln said blatantly making Sulk take a step back and gasp.

"Hey Tiny Tyrant, Marvelous Orange isn't gonna be your lap dog," Ronnie shouted offended by what Sulk said.

Sulk simply stared at the group dumbly, not understanding what was happening, and trying to comprehend it.

"I. This. That is usually supposed to work," Sulk said genuinely shocked by what was happening.

Before Lincoln could ask what she was talking about, his communicator rang and Lisa began speaking to all of them.

"Lincoln, everyone this Sulk Silence seems to be emitting a wave that weakens people's free will and makes them more susceptible to her orders. Luckily it appears that, despite being hit with these waves, the suits and the energy they use to protect you from damage is able to block these waves. She was trying to control you Lincoln," Lisa said through the communicator, Lincoln looked up at Sulk with a annoyed look.

"Your powers aren't going to work on us Sulk. So I'll ask you again stand down," Lincoln said a bit angry.

"Under performing huh. Don't feel bad it happens to the best of us, I'd give you a six out of ten," Lola said mockingly making Sulk scowl at her.

"You talk pretty big for a hairless ape," Sulk said spitefully.

"You talk pretty big for street performer picking up change," Lola spat back.

"Lollipop Princess!"

"Xenomorph Queen!"

"Corn husk hair!"

"Bug-eyes!"

"Mud-slinging neanderthal!"

"Don't compare me to my sister you freak of the week!"

"Pink," Lincoln finally chimed in wanting her stop. The pink clad hero turned toward her brother in agitation.

"Pink, she still has these people under her control, we are trying to resolve this peacefully. The last thing we need is her getting angry," Lincoln said.

"Oh, Queens don't get angry. We have people to do that for us," Sulk said angrily snapping her fingers.

Suddenly Mooks flooded the room bursting through the doors pushing past the mind controlled masses and surrounding the Marvelous Ones.

"Really. You think your pink powderpuff brigade is going to stop us," Lola said unimpressed.

"I don't expect the Mooks to do much, but I do think this will do some damage. Jouster," Sulk yelled out.

Soon what sounding like clopping filled the halls and the Louds looked down the open doorway. Then from the door emerged what could only be described as a robot centaur, he was pink like the rest of Sulk's troops only it was decked out in actual armor. The Human front looked like a Knight holding a giant Lance, while its horse like body was fully mechanized the gears in its legs easily seeable. The Machine groaned as it raised its lance and scraped the ground with its horse legs like it was ready to charge.

"Is that literally a robot centaur jouster," Lori said amazed.

"Well that is certainly a thing," Lincoln said surprised.

"You, kill the mouthy pink one first," Sulk ordered as she pointed to Lola.

Before Lola could respond the jouster rushed towards her faster than a normal horse with its lance ready to pierce Lola's heart. Lola's eyes widened as she saw how close it was to her in only a few seconds. She quickly brought up her shield allowing the lance to impact on it, but the jouster was very strong and proceeded to push her back slamming her through a pile of jewelry and into a wall. Lola let out a pained scream as Lincoln turned to face her he was to slow to react to the attack.

"Pink," Everyone yelled as they prepared to charge the robot jouster only for a mob of Mooks to jump in front of them and attack.

* * *

While the others were preoccupied with the Mooks, Lola hid behind her shield as the jouster continued to push her deeper into the wall. Lola gritted her teeth as she summoned all her strength and pushed back against the robot getting herself out of the wall hole.

"Is-that-all you-got," Lola said through a strained voice using all her strength to push the robot back.

Lola swore she saw the Jouster's pink electric eyes narrow at her. Then the tip of the Jouster's lance opened up and pressed against Lola's shield. Lola looked at it confused until she saw pink energy building up inside it.

"Dang it," Lola said defeated as a pink laser slammed against her shield and sent her deeper into the hole in the wall.

The jouster examined the hole for a second before raising his lance for another blast. But, before he did Lola emerged this time using her shield to slam through a part of the wall a few feet away from the other hole, making another one. Lola let out a battle cry as she threw her shield allowing it to impact on the side of the Jousters head making it stumble to the side. Lola yelled as she ran towards it and jumped delivering a kick to the side of its body sending it to the ground on its side. Lola summoned her shield again and charged it want to embed her shield into it. But the jouster regained its senses, and swung its lance, hitting the side of Lola's shield and sending her rolling away. She quickly got to her feet and stared down the now rising Jouster, she yelled again, and charged once more shield raised.

Lincoln and the others were fighting off the mooks, though easy to defeat they were plentiful and more were flooding in by the second. Lincoln punched one across the face as another swiped at him from behind. He ducked underneath the blow and delivered a back kick to the mooks chin. One tried charging him, but Lincoln moved to the side dodging it, and trapped it in a side headlock. Lincoln brought up his left arm and summoned his claws in an orange flash, stabbing them into the mooks head and letting it fall to the floor. Lincoln let out a roar as he summoned the claws on his right hand, and swiped behind slicing two mooks in half. Lincoln continued to yell as he uppercutted a mook slicing it vertically, a slice to the side, a stab he cut through a dozen of them. One came from the front and grabbed Lincoln by the arms trying to stop his assault, Lincoln yelled as he freed his arms then brought them down on the mooks arms slicing them off. He then stabbed his claws into the mooks abdomen, and lifted it up intending to throw it, he didn't when he saw what was behind the mook. A group of a dozen mooks lined up like a triangle stood in front of him, and charged pink energy surrounding them. Lincoln ripped his claws out of the mook he was holding and tried to defend himself, but he was to slow. The mooks slammed into his chest making him grunt in pain as he flew across the room, and rolled across the floor stopping on his stomach.

Lincoln groaned a bit as he picked himself up, looked up, and saw a dozen mooks descending upon him to attack. Lincoln braced himself for impact, but it never came as a purple fist came in slammed into the mooks sending them flying into another group of mooks. Ronnie Anne landed in front of Lincoln fists raised.

"Did you really let yourself get knocked down by these mooks Lame-O," Ronnie said with a laugh.

"I let my guard down," Lincoln said defensively.

"Looks like you need some more training, your basically just flailing your claws around angrily," Ronnie said.

"Like you're a fighting expert," Lincoln said back.

Though he admits that Ronnie was a much better fighter than him, not the best but definitely better. When Lincoln used his claws he basically brought out his inner animal, and just cut whatever was in front of him. Whichever arm he had free he used, and he basically just thought of attacks on the fly while moving in whatever direction he wished. Ronnie's fighting was a lot more focused since she was a brawler, but a very good one at that.

The mooks charged Ronnie, and she got into a loose boxing stance. One of the mooks tried to claw at Ronnie, but she raised her arm, blocking the blow with her forearm. Ronnie then shoved her fist through the mooks skull making it fly back into two other mooks. Ronnie then fired a right hook that slammed into a mooks cheek sending it to the side. Ronnie then fired two jabs into the face of a mook, dazing it before she sent it flying with a front kick. Two mooks came behind, and Ronnie brought her foot around into a roundhouse kick slamming one into another, and then into a group a mooks. Another mook tried to grab her from behind, but Ronnie ducked underneath it, and slammed her elbow into its gut making it double over. She then backhanded it in the face, making it fall over. She then fired multiple lightning quick jabs into the midsection of a mook in front of her, and sent it flying with an uppercut. A dozen mooks leapt from behind wanting to tackle her. Ronnie roared as purple energy swirled around her right arm as her purple fist construct manifested, she punched them all out of the air into different directions.

One mook was sent flying towards Lori, whose back was turned towards it, and with a simple movement she swiftly turned around and brought her sword up, slicing the mook in half before it hit her. As mooks came at Lori from all around, she turned into a blue blur as she spun around slicing them with a spin attack. A mook tried to attack from above, but Lori simply stepped out of the way letting it hit the ground before she used a downward slash to cut it in two. Lori then began to slice any mook that dared to attack her, mooks limbs went flying everywhere as she cut them all. She stabbed one mook in the chest, but a mook came from behind and grabbed her. Lori released her sword and rammed her elbow into the mooks side then hit its face with the back of her head. Once it released her Lori grabbed her sword in the still standing mook in front of her and pulled it out, slicing the fodder soldier in half in the process. She swung the sword around slicing the mooks across the chest, and quickly turned to the mook behind her, and raised her sword above her head. With a primal yell Lori brought her sword down making it slice the mooks head in half. Using the momentum from the swing she pulled the blade out of its downward dive, and with a swift motion, sliced the other mooks neck. The mook stood there unmoving for a few seconds 'till Lori delivered a punch to the head that sent it flying off the alien's shoulders, and caused the headless body to crumple to the floor..

The head went flying across the room till it hit a mook that was charging Lincoln, knocking it down as it shrieked in pain at the surprise hit. They may be mindless, but they still feel pain. Lincoln had his claws out and was decimating mooks, after coming out of a claw tornado he turned to see Lola, who was still fighting the centaur on her own.

"Pink, I'm coming," Lincoln yelled as he dashed across the room only to be stopped by two dozen mooks.

"How many of you jerks are there," Lincoln said annoyed as he summoned his claws and charged in roaring.

Lola was still fighting the jouster as she blocked a flurry of thrusts from the machine with her shield. The jouster gave one last thrust that knock Lola off her feet and onto her back breathing heavily.

"Funny how all that tough talk goes flying out the door when you're flat on your butt. Too bad you don't have a good weapon like your friends, all you have is a stupid shield," Sulk said mockingly making Lola scowl at her.

"Oh you'll see that this shield of mine is both fashionable and effective," Lola shouted as she threw her shield to the jousters head causing it to stumble.

She then launched herself off the ground towards the jouster to deliver a kick to the head to knock it on its side. She yelled as she kicked with all her might, only for the jousters to bring up its hand and catch it. Lola's eyes widened as she was held in the air, the Jouster then heaved her over her head, and slammed her down onto her back cracking the tiled floor. Lola let out a pained scream only for the jouster to push her head against the floor with his lance that had it point removed to reveal its cannon.

"You ever wondered what death taste like," Sulk said as she snapped her finger, "because my kind certainly doesn't!"

Lola screamed in panic as she felt the heat building up in the lance against her cheek. Everyone turned to Lola with panic in their eyes as they tried to get to her, only to be stopped by more mooks. Sulk laughed manically throwing her head back knowing that when she looked down the annoying pink brat's body would be laying there twitching without a head. However as she threw her head back her eyes came to the skylight of the room, and she saw two figures descending towards the window. She let out a surprised yelp as the two figures broke through the skylight shattering it and sending glass everywhere. Time slowed as everyone in the room looked up to the two mystery figures coming closer to the ground. The shortest of the figures brought her arm up, and in a dark blue flash what looked like a wrench appeared. She threw it towards the jouster, the wrench hit its lance sending it to the side and diverting the blast only an inch away from Lola's head. The two figures landed on the ground and the taller of the figures threw out her hand, and from it in a seafoam green flash a whip emerged and wrapped around the stunned Lola's waist. The figure pulled Lola out from under the jouster and to the air, Lincoln jumped and grabbed Lola mid-air hugging her tightly in relief. He landed on the ground cradling Lola, looked at the two figures and smiled.

* * *

"You guys," Lincoln said excited.

"Whip Specialist of the Marvelous Eleven, otherwise known as the Seafoam Green Whip," the taller of the two said as she cracked her whip, "Marvelous Seafoam." She was clad in a bodysuit that was predominately seafoam green, with the upper arms, and upper legs being black. On her backhands were black rings holding seafoam green gems, and she was wearing the same mask as the others.

"All-rounder of the Marvelous Eleven, otherwise known as the Dark Wrench," said the smaller of the two as she re-summoned her wrench and held it like a sword, "Marvelous Dark." She was decked in a dark blue bodysuit with black gauntlets, dark blue knee high boots, and a large black diamond shaped pack with a glowing dark blue diamond in the center.

"Aaand, great there's more of them," Sulk said annoyed.

"Who do you think you are blasting peoples head off," Lana said pointing her wrench at Sulk.

"I'm the queen of everything and everyone in this city, and you just interrupted my royally decreed execution of pinky there," Sulk said angered by what happened.

"Oh no does that mean we broke the law, does that mean," Leni paused for a moment, "Wait a minute. Cities don't have queens," Leni said in realization.

"Oh great you must be the genius of the group," Sulk said sarcastically.

"No, that's my little sister," Leni said happily. Sulk's eye twitched, and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can-someone-please-kill-them," Sulk said quickly as her anger rose.

The jouster dashed towards the two marvelous with its lance raised, the two got into a battle ready stance. Lana flipped her wrench around and held it like a gun, and from the end of the wrench a dark blue laser bolt shot out and nailed the jouster in the face blinding it. Lana then jumped out of the way of the robot as Leni jumped over it, as she did she summoned whips in both her hands. The jouster slammed into a wall as Leni landed behind it, wrapped her whips around its neck, and leapt onto back. The jouster then began to buck like a wild horse while Leni did her best to stay on it. Leni then used her whips to control the direction the jouster as it ran wildly making it trample the remaining mooks in the room.

"Okay can someone get me off this ride now," Leni said nervously as the jouster bucked.

Lana rushed towards the jousters legs with a wrench raised. She swung towards the gears on the jouster's legs latching onto it, then with a swift motion she loosened the gear and took it off. The bottom part of the leg broke off and the jouster fell to the floor, with her whips still around its neck Leni jumped off and landed in front of it. With a strained grunt Leni pulled on the whips and swung the jouster around and slammed it into the air.

"Azure," Leni shouted. Lori nodded and dashed towards the jouster sword at the ready.

Lori yelled as she leapt into the air, and swiped her sword into through the jouster, slicing it open. The two halves of the three legged machine kicked wildly as they fell through the air before crashing into the ground and coming to a rest. The Marvelous took a minute to catch their breath since all the enemies have been defeated. Lola was still in Lincoln's arm steadying her breaths.

"Uh, Orange you can put me down," Lola said nervously.

"Oh uh right, sorry I was just worried," Lincoln stammered out.

"Save it. Thanks for catching me," Lola said blushing making Lincoln smile.

"You should probably thank them after were done here," Lincoln said pointing to Lana and Leni, and Lola nodded in agreement.

"Alright Sulk we've dealt with your troops, now come down here and surrender before we have to hurt you," Ronnie shouted up to Sulk.

"Oh-my-stars," Sulk said shocked.

"Sulk we can still solve this diplomatically, we just need you to come down and-," Lincoln spoke out until.

"It's perfect," Sulk yelled happily, making the marvelous stare at her in confusion.

"A spa, eight different pools, and a business center. It's perfect! Mooks grab all the treasure were going to going to the Grandstay Hotel Resort on the other side of the city," Sulk said excitedly as she picked up her scepter and purse, and prepared to leave.

"Hey, where the heck are you going," Lola shouted.

"Out, I've found where I'll put both my castle, and the tower. No need to stay in this drab place anymore. See ya later," Sulk said with a hand wave and began to walk off.

"What makes you think we'll let you leave? You have no more troops to protect your royal butt," Ronnie said with a smile cracking her knuckles.

"Oh that's not entirely true. You've beaten my knights, but I still have my subjects. And they won't let you brutes hurt they're wonderful queen, would they," Sulk said innocently with a cute look on her face.

Soon the doors slammed open revealing dozens and dozens of mind-controlled citizens. They bared their teeth like wild animals, and were growling at the Marvelous.

"Well Heroes you can tear through mooks pretty easily, but how will you handle them," Sulk said confidently as her hover vehicle appeared and she jumped on it.

She laughed as she flew through the broken skylight into the city. More and more mind-controlled people flooded the room, with some grabbing items to use as weapons as they surrounded the Marvelous. Lincoln and the others went back to back as the crowd of people got larger and larger, and they looked into their vicious eyes.

"Okay fearless leader, what's the game plan," Lana asked wrench raised.

"These people aren't in control of their actions, we can't hurt them," Lincoln said worried.

"Then what are we supposed to do," Leni asked getting freaked out by the people's faces.

"I-I don't know," Lincoln said through gritted teeth.

One of the civilians let out a blood curdling battle cry and rushed the Louds, everyone else quickly following behind weapons raised. The Marvelous team's eyes widened as they were engulfed by the swarm of angry people.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap on part one. Did you like? Let me know in the comments, and thanks again to Leolamin1997.**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**A/N: The second part of Chapter 5, sorry for the long wait, life came up on both of our ends. Thanks again to Leolamin1997 for the help. As for those wondering about my Loud Rangers story, I have an announcement about that at the end. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

Without protection the oncoming brainwashed men, women, and children would've crushed the heroes in a massive dogpile. Luckily they had Lola. The six color coded heroes watched as mind washed civilian after mind washed civilian slammed into the pink dome that covered them, and comedically slid down after their failed charge. While a tad funny after the first couple of times, it grew old very quickly.

"Pink," Lincoln said making Lola turn to him, "Do you think you can form a bubble around us so that we can run to the exit, and stay protected from the civilians?"

"I can try," Lola said before closing her eyes in concentration, and shifting the dome shield into a bubble shield. After the gaining a sense of balance the six barreled through the masses, heading straight toward the front door.

"Sorry. We don't mean this. Please forgive us!" Leni rapidly said with every civilian they sent flying.

"Seafoam," Lori said placing a hand on Leni's shoulder, "Their being controlled, so they won't remember this. You don't have to apologize."

"But mom and dad always said to apologize to people you hurt," Leni said, looking at Lori in confusion.

"But not if they hurt us first, or are being controlled by evil fashion challenged aliens," Lori said in assurance as she removed her hand from Leni's shoulder. The dim blond nodded to her elder sister, showing that she understood, and reset her focus to the front of the bubble.

As the heroes barreled through the mobs of people, and swerved around every corner and column they came across, more and more rabid 'followers' of Sulk began pouring in from the windows, upper floors, and behind exhibits. Their arms flailed as they futilely tried to grab a hold of the pink bubble, their teeth were bared like that of a raging animal, and their wild and reckless charging brought forth memories of a zombie movie they all had watched a few weeks ago. Disregarding the horror movie memories, the heroes put their focus on their getaway. Bodies and arms hit and beat against the bubble as it rushed down the way. The shield bumped, jumped, and briefly soared with each rammed body, and ran over object, Soon enough they quickly found themselves rapidly approaching the front doors to the museum.

Only to have their hope of escape dashed when mobs of mind controlled citizens crashed through the door in a frenzied collective.

"Turn, turn, turn the other way," Lincoln said as he rammed himself against the side of the bubble in an effort to redirect their path. The others quickly followed his example, pressing their forms against the giant marble in an conjoined effort to move it in the adjacent direction. The rolling orb eventually yielded to the combined force of the six, and began rolling away from the doors. A member of the mob jumped in front of the barrelling marble, causing it to run him down and bounce into the air. With each and every bounce the six were tossed around, colliding with one another and the walls of the shield.

"Pink," Lincoln said before colliding with Lori.

"Do you think," he continued as he was smushed into the wall of the shield by Leni.

"You could," he landed face first into Ronnie Anne's chest and blushed heavily.

"Disengage the shield?" He finished before dodging Ronnie's fist in midair.

"I think so," Lola said right before they were all bounced off of the back of the shield.

Quickly disengaging the bubble, she and the other's were able to tumble onto the ground and continue their escape from the mob. As they ran through the exhibits Lincoln quickly looked back to see the rapidly approaching mob. Tearing his attention away from the masses, he swiftly looked around, and noticed the T-Rex skeleton.

"Seafoam," He yelled to his second eldest sister, "wrap a whip around the leg of the giant lizard, and pull it down!"

"On it Orange," Leni said before firing a whip from her wrist that wrapped around the model's leg, swung into the air, and ripped the bone from it's spot bringing the lizard king down. The gigantic reptile skeleton crashed on the floor, blocking a majority of the mob from crossing. Leni fired a whip at a hanging lamp, and swung down toward her siblings and friend, grabbing Lana and tossing her toward the ceiling. The tomboyish twin summoned her wrench, and it morphed into a handheld gun-esque shape before firing it's head at another exhibit, and brought it down as she swung back into the air.

The two repeatedly swung high into the air, bringing down exhibit after exhibit, and constantly blocking the mob to allow the other's more time to escape.

"Purple," Lincoln turned to his girlfriend, "I need you to help them."

"Got it Lame-O," Ronnie said as she summoned her fist, and leapt at the nearest exhibit.

With each exhibit the three brought down, the three that remained running narrowly managed to outrun the falling structures and pieces of ancient history.

"Watch where you bring those things down," yelled an annoyed Lori as she narrowly dodged a falling pole.

"Sorry," the airborne sisters shouted back. Ronnie simply snickered.

"Head for the basement," Lincoln said as he made a sharp turn, with Lori and Lola quickly following behind him, and Ronnie sliding past the corner and running after them not soon after. The two eventually met up with the four right as they began to enter the stairwell leading to the basement. When all of them entered the stairwell Ronnie quietly closed the door, locked it, and broke off the knob before leaping down the stairwell to catch up with the others. Said others reached the bottom of the stairwell, and kneeled over to catch their breath.

Ronnie landed on Lincoln not a moment later.

"Woo, now that was a good way to release aggression," Ronnie said as she let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"I'm glad you could let out your anger Ronnie," Lincoln groaned. "But could your get off of me please? You're kind of crushing my back." Lincoln wheezed.

"You calling me fat, Lame-O?" Ronnie asked as she glared at the discount albino.

"What? No, no, no, no, I would never," Lincoln frantically said as he tried to avoid his hispanic other's wrath. Only to receive a noogie in response.

"I'm just kidding Lame-O," Ronnie said as she ground her fist into Lincoln's skull, and got off of him. The boy sighed in relief, and stood up. With that altercation out of the way, the six heroes looked around the basement to see if there were any other ways out. After a few minutes they regrouped.

"Anything?" Lincoln asked.

"Nada," Ronnie said.

"Nothing," Lori replied in disdain.

"We got nothing," Lola and Lana said in unison.

"Sorry Linky," Leni sorrowfully said, disappointed that she couldn't be more help to her brother.

"It's alright Leni, at least you tried," Lincoln reassured his sister as he called Lisa.

"Lisa, we're in the basement of the museum, and it's only a matter of time before the brainwashed masses think to check down here. Is there any way out of here?"

Lisa's response was immediate. "Hang on elder sibling, I'm checking all sources pertaining to the museum right now." After a few moments of silence the sounds of a jiggling doorknob reverberated throughout the stairwell, and the basement.

"Lisa, I don't mean to rush you, but could you hurry up please?" Lincoln asked.

"Saying you do not mean to rush me, and then asking me to rush, is very contradictory Lincoln." The genius toddler blandly responded.

"Can you just tell us if there's a way out of here brainiac?" Ronnie growled as she cut into the conversation.

"Temper my brothers hispanic lover, temper." Lisa cheekily said. "But there is indeed a way out of the basement: behind a nearby wall is a secret passage that leads to the Royal Woods sewer system. Luckily the system was built as an imitation of New York City's sewer system, so you won't have to worry about getting in sewer water. I am metaphorically looking at you when I say this Lola."

"Watch it smarty pants," Lola said with narrowed eyes.

"Which wall Lisa?" Lincoln asked as the sound of the jiggling doorknob became louder, followed by sounds of people banging on the door.

"Left wall, farthest from the door where the two walls meet," Lisa said.

The group immediately ran to the area and moved every box and item that stood in the way. Every second that passed the banging on the door became louder and angry murmurs from behind the door came with it. Once they cleared the area they found nothing but a plain wall.

"Where's the passage?" Leni asked worried, touching the wall.

"It's called a 'secret passage' for a reason dear sister. You need to put your hand on the intersecting walls and then three bricks away tap the bricks in this sequence. Twice to the highest brick, twice to the lowest, left brick, right brick, repeat once, then center," Lisa said just as the slamming got louder and the door was slowly being torn from it's hinges

Lori quickly moved Leni out of the way and followed Lisa's instructions. Once the code was input the wall seemed to have unlocked as if it were a door slowly opening. Ronnie pushed the wall open like a door and looked inside, just then the door flew down the stairs and slammed against the wall.

"We got our exit let's go," Ronnie said gesturing everyone to follow her.

With little hesitation they did, and flooded into the secret passage. Immediately afterwards however, the sound of footsteps and angry yells echoed through the basement as the mob made their way down the stairs, towards the Marvelous. Once everyone was inside, Lincoln and Ronnie pushed the door closed, sliding the wall back into place as if nothing ever happened. The mob finally made it to the basement screaming like lunatics as they all flooded in looking for the Marvelous, after a minute of screaming they finally quieted down realizing that no one was there. The basement was filled with confused grunts as they looked around wondering what happened.

"Where the heck did they go?" One of the mind controlled citizens asked.

"I don't know everything Xavier!" Another citizen yelled agitated.

* * *

 **Secret Passage under the Museum**

Silence and Darkness that was all the louds knew for the next 2½ minutes they waited for the angry mob of people to finally leave the basement.

"So, do these suits have flashlights, or-?" Lola asked

"I got this," Lana said as she summoned her wrench, the top lighting up brightly like a torch.

"Thanks Lana, now we can see," Lori said looking around the dark room which was filled with empty crates and shelves.

"Hey I think I see stairs," Leni said pointing to a corner of the room.

Lana moved the wrench to where Leni was pointing revealing the stairs.

"This should lead to the sewers, let's go team," Lincoln said walking towards the stairs

"Roger," everyone said in unison following behind.

With Lana guiding the way using her torch wrench they made their way down the stony steps underneath the Museum.

"So why does the museum have a secret passage that leads to the disgusting, rat and alligator infested sewers in it's basement?" Lola asked.

"Well dear sibling, I'm very sure they're not teaching you and Lana this at your grade level, but I can indulge you. The museum was built during the prohibition era, so a few wealthy gangsters of the time made a sizable donation to the building of the museum, and for that donation they got to make a request in secret with the building fim at the time. So this tunnel was built to help with the gangsters criminal enterprise." Lisa explained.

"Huh, I remember that field trip we had a month ago, the curator said something like that about the secrets of the museum. I thought he was just trying to make a boring trip interesting, but hey I guess he was telling the truth." Ronnie mused to herself.

"How far do we have to go Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

"Keep going down these steps and walk through the hall they're connected to, it should lead you to the sewers. From there I'll give you more directions to reach the subway station so you can reach the Grandstay Hotel." Lisa instructed.

"Ugh, I think we're closer than you think. I can smell the sewer," Lori said disgusted pinching her nose.

As instructed they went down the stairs, and down a hallway that was connected to the stairway. The hallway was in disarray with cobwebs and dust covering every corner, there were some photo's, old documents, and empty crates filling the hallway as well, but the Loud's stayed on task. They eventually found a door at the end of the hall and upon opening it were greeted with the Royal Woods Sewer system. The travel through the sewer was mostly uneventful, aside from Lola, Leni, and Lori getting a scare from a rat skittering about. Following Lisa's instructions they eventually found their way into a subway tunnel and began to walk down that.

"Alright, if you all continue down this tunnel you should reach one of the subway stations, and if I'm correct, which I usually am, there should be a train you can board and use." Lisa said

"Lisa, I know we can turn on and ride the train, but how are we supposed to guide it? Aren't there like a bunch of different tracks that go all over the city?" Leni asked.

"Leave that to me Leni, here from HQ I'll be able to control the tracks, and bring you straight to the Grandstay Hotel." Lisa said confidently.

Eventually the Marvelous made it to the Subway Station for Savino Street. Before they jumped onto the platform they noticed two mooks on the platform looking around. They quickly ducked underneath before they could see them. Ronnie quickly gestured to Lana pointing towards the mooks, Lana nodded and they both moved away from the cover. The mooks were standing about not really doing anything, and appeared to be bored. Then a quick whistle caught the attention of one of the mooks. As soon as the mook turned his head Lana's wrench slammed into the mooks forehead knocking him on his back, the other mook turned in surprise to see Lana. The wrench, after hitting the mook, was still soaring through the air, and bounced off the wall to hit the other mook in the back of the head. Before it could make impact, however, the mook bent down allowing the wrench to soar past him, and towards Lana. Lana, unimpressed, easily caught her trusty wrench. The mook gave off a confident laugh before a giant purple fist slammed him into the ground.

"All aboard everybody," Lana shouted to the others.

The marvelous jumped onto the platform and ran towards the empty train, with the front car there were five other cars attached to it. They all immediately boarded the front, Lincoln and Ronnie running towards the controls in the front.

"Do you honestly think you can start this thing?" Ronnie asked"

"Yeah, I wanted to drive a train when I was four. Besides it doesn't look that hard, this is probably the throttle," Lincoln said pointing to a lever, "that's the break," he continued, pointing to a switch, "and this starts the whole thing." Lincoln finished, confidently pressing a button on the control board.

As soon as he did the train's horn blared out through the tunnels echoing down them all. Lincoln gave Ronnie a sheepish smile, while she just gave him a deadpan glare.

"Lisa," Ronnie said.

"Key's are in the compartment to the far right, put them into the slot in the middle," Lisa said.

"Heh heh, sorry. You think anyone heard that?" Lincoln asked nervously as Ronnie grabbed the keys.

As soon as he said that the sound of a thousand footsteps filled the station, and mooks began running down the stairs towards the train. Ronnie quickly inserted the keys, started the train, and with a quick flick of the throttle they began to move. Some mooks managed to jump on and hang off the side just as the train took off. The train slowly began to pick up speed as it roared through the underground tunnels. Some of the mooks were unable to hang on and flew off the train, while four managed to break one of the windows and get inside.

A mook rushed towards Lori, fist raised. She brought up her forearm blocking the punch while also summoning her sword and stabbing the mook in the midsection. Leni wrapped her whips around the handrails of the train and swung towards a mook, slamming it to the back of the train. Finally Lana summoned her wrench, and smashed it across the cheek of a mook sending it tumbling into another mook. Only for Lola to use her shield to ram them both through the train window, and out into the tunnel where they collided with a column.

Soon they were out of the dark tunnels and out topside racing through the city. Leni smiled, glad to see the sun once more, and her eyes then went to the window where she saw the Grandstay Hotel. Overhead, Sulk's ship was slowly positioning itself over the building.

Frowning at this, the dim blond turned to her sisters. "Uh guys, that pretty ship is over that hotel." Lori, Lana, and Lola all pressed themselves to the window to see if what Leni said was true. Not because they thought that she was lying, but because they wanted to be absolutely sure. Sure enough, to the girls horror, Sulk's ship was indeed over the Grandstay Hotel.

"Aw f-," Lori remembered that both the twins and Leni were with her, "flick. Yes, flick. That alien brat got there before we did! Lisa!" Lori angrily called her genius sister about the present problem.

"Already on it eldest sibling," the intellectual toddler responded, quickly devising the fastest route to the hotel that didn't involve property damage.

Lori huffed in annoyance before turning to her sisters. "Are Lincoln and Ronnie Anne back yet?"

"Ask, and ye shall receive," Lincoln said right as he and Ronnie Anne walked through the door.

"Lame-O and I did a check on the other cars," Ronnie said, "not a single armed mook in sight."

"Well there was one reading a newspaper while in the can," Lincoln said, "but it didn't have anything dangerous, or capable of communication on it's person. So it locked itself in the bathroom."

"Last we heard from it, it was munching on a bar of soap," Ronnie said with a disgust.

"Gross," Lola shuddered, "I don't think even Lana would do that."

"It's soap, I avoid it anyway," Lana said with a disgusted look, "but eating it is grosser than Lincoln's peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches."

"Says the girl who practically breaths mud," Lincoln retorted.

"Touche," Lana said.

Feeling that he won this not-arguement, Lincoln turned to the window, only to ask. "Um, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the Grandstay Hotel the other way?" Lincoln asked as he looked out the window where, sure enough, the hotel was in the distance and slowly getting farther and farther away.

"Lisa, why are we heading away from the Hotel?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know, something is interfering my connection, I can't change the tracks anymore. It must be coming from Sulk's ship, if you want to make it to the Hotel you're gonna have to jump off," Lisa said.

The six heroes left the car, and headed to the roof so that they could jump off and head to the hotel. Once they got on the roof, they simply had to wait for Lola to dust herself off so that they all could make the jump, but were interrupted by the communicator going off again.

"Lisa were about to make the jump, we-." Lincoln said, but was stopped by a panicking Lisa.

"Lincoln, everyone, the interference isn't coming from Sulk's ship. It's something else, and it's heading right for you. Also the train is on a direct course with-!" Lisa said but was suddenly cut off when the communicator cut the call.

"Lisa, Lisa, what's going on? I can't hear you. The train is going where, what's coming towards us?" Lincoln asked worried.

Lola then shrieked causing everyone to turn around, and see what was wrong. Only for the sight of a ship coming straight at them to be the next thing they saw. They all quickly jump into the air as the ship swiped over the roof of the train lightly scraping the top. The Marvelous Ones landed on the ship, and after a brief moment to recollect their bearings, they stood up ready to enter the vessel, and confront it's insidious pilot.

Only to be met with the sight of Mace, who was standing tall and firm with her arms at her side.

"Who the heck is that?" Lori asked.

"She's probably another one of the silent sentinels," Lola said.

"No she can't be. She feels. Different." Lincoln said warily.

"Hey! Identify yourself," Ronnie said getting into a battle stance.

"My name is Malicious Ace, and I am here for Marvelous Orange," Mace said pointing to Lincoln.

"What do you want with me, Malicious Ace?" Lincoln asked

"For the sake of time just call me Mace, and what I want Orange, is a fight. You and me one on one right now." Mace said sternly.

"Hold it Macey, if you wanna get to him you have to go through me," Ronnie said stepping in front of Lincoln.

"Yeah you fight one of us, you fight all of us," Lori said as her and the other Marvelous got into battle stances.

"Wow, having your teammates fight your battles when you're called out for a duel. Truly you are a fearless leader." Mace said unimpressed making Lincoln irritated.

"I don't know who you think you are, or what your deal is, but what makes you think that you can just fly up in your stupid spaceship, and start making demands? What's stopping us now from all converging on your sorry butt, and kicking it off this heap of junk?" Ronnie shouted angrily.

"Well, if you're all fighting me then who's going to save the civilians?" Mace said simply.

"W-what?" Lincoln said confused.

"You already noticed the trains not heading for the Grandstay Hotel, if it's not going there then where is it going?" Mace said coldly.

Lincoln remained silent till his face slowly turned to horror. "O-oh no," Lincoln said terrified.

"That's right Orange, the station where all the people not affected by Sulk's mind-control are hiding out waiting for all this to blow over. Can you imagine the terror they'll be feeling when they see a 6 car train heading right for them at top speed? I can imagine it will be quite a crash." Mace said while the Marvelous could only look on in shock.

"W-why you little!" Lori seethed

"As it stands we have five minutes till the train reaches the station at this current speed. And to make sure I get my full times worth, I'm having a few of my friends put something in the train." Mace said as she pointed down to the rushing train.

The marvelous looked down and were surprised to see a small group of mooks setting up what they could only guess to be bombs in and outside of the train. But these mooks were not like the ones Sulk had, these mooks were almost completely black with silvery white lines coiling about their bodies, and a capital M made up of two one's on either side of a capital V on their chest.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Leni asked.

"I told you already. Me and Orange one-on-one." Mace said coldly.

The Marvelous could only stare her down intensely as a few seconds passed.

"I'll handle this guy's." Lincoln said determined.

"What! You are playing right into her hands, we don't know what's she's capable of." Lori yelled.

"We do know that she is currently holding dozens of people hostage, all of which might, no will, be dead if you guys don't stop that train. If fighting me will keep her distracted while you guys work so be it." Lincoln said.

"Orange, let me help. You were right, there's something off about her, she's not like the sentinels she's something else entirely." Ronnie pleaded.

"Oh, and if any of you think about interrupting our fight, I can just detonate the bombs now. While not as destructive as I want, there are still mind-controlled people below us who could still get hurt," Mace said holding up a small device.

"Guys you need to stop those bombs now, I'll be okay. I can do this. I sort of feel like, I need to do this." Lincoln said.

Before Ronnie could interject Lori put her hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Purple, we have a job to do." Lori said.

"But what about-?" Ronnie said.

"Have faith in him, he always pull through. He's the man with the plan," Leni said happily.

"Yeah, kick her butt!" Lana and Lola shouted encouragingly.

Ronnie looked to Lincoln, who smiled at her, and gave her a thumbs up

"Don't you dare lose to this jerk," Ronnie whispered as she ran to the edge of the ship and jumped off, the others following behind, leaving Lincoln and Mace facing one another as the city rushed passed them.

"I'm stopping this train, and taking the detonator." Lincoln said.

"Your welcome to try." Mace said, pocketing the device, and standing tall.

* * *

Lincoln took a moment to examine his opponent. She was just as tall as he was, and had a build that was also similar. Lincoln could make out the freckles on her face that were hidden slightly by the mask she wore. Speaking of which the suit and mask she wore were eerily similar to the Marvelous technology Lincoln and his sisters were wearing, but that wasn't the strangest observation Lincoln made. What really caught his attention was her long white hair that went slightly past her shoulders. Lincoln never really saw anyone his age - which he was guessing she was - with white hair.

"Nice hair, not a lot of young people can pull of white," Lincoln said.

"Why, how polite of you. I guess it's gonna be the first thing you notice huh, it's a little irregular for people our age to have white hair. It's mostly a genetic thing, you got yours from your Pop-Pop, right." Mace said with a small smile.

Lincoln eyes widened at what Mace just said. "What did you just say?" Lincoln asked coldly.

"Oh yeah, I know about Pop-Pop, the retirement home is pretty far from here so he's gonna be safe, but that's not all I know. I know all about your powers, and and your team, Orange. Or should I say family, Lincoln." Mace said with a malicious smile.

The blood in Lincoln's veins turned to ice upon hearing Mace's words. She knew his name, she knew about Pop-Pop and where he was, and she even knew that his teammates were his family. What else did she know? Did she tell all this to BATS? Was his family in danger?

"Who are you?" He asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'm Malicious Ace, leader of the Malicious Eleven," Mace said as she got into a similar fighting stance, "now, Marvelous Orange, show me what you can do."

Both combatants stared each other down, the intensity filling the air, though most of it came from Lincoln. A look of discomfort laid adorned his face as a single bead of sweat rolled down. Mace's face appeared neutral and was not as tense as Lincoln's. Lincoln's fist clenched tighter upon seeing Mace's calmness, and the bead of sweat finally reached his chin and dripped off his body. A soon as that drop hit the ship's surface Lincoln's eyes shot open in awareness and he ran towards Mace fist raised with a determined battle cry.

Mace remained calm as Lincoln rushed towards her ready to fight. Mace simply stepped to the side allowing Lincoln to sail past her without much effort. Lincoln stopped himself with a single foot, turned around quickly, and rushed toward Mace with an overhead strike. Mace, this time, did not move and blocked the strike with her forearm. Lincoln roared as he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks to every part of Mace's upper body, but Mace was able to block and parry every blow without moving an inch from where she was standing. Lincoln roared as he threw a hook towards Mace's cheek, which she simply leaned back dodging the blow.

Lincoln's eyes zeroed in on Mace's still stationary legs, he launched his leg toward Mace's shin with a low kick. Again face still neutral Mace simply raised her leg allowing Lincoln's kick to sail underneath her leg. Missing the kick Lincoln spun around and tried to hit Mace with a backhand, which she ducked under, but Lincoln wasn't done yet. As soon as he was facing Mace again he fired his knee towards Mace's chin. With lightning quick reflectives Mace brought her hand up and caught the knee before it could make contact. Lincoln reacted quickly bringing his knee back and launched a front kick towards Mace's abdomen. Mace then leapt several feet into the air, bringing her knees up to her chest, and dodging the kick.

A small smile came to Lincoln's face seeing that Mace was helpless in the air in front of him, with a quick spin, and a yell, he launched a kick to send Mace flying away. Mace's face remain neutral as the leg came rocketing towards her, Mace then brought up her hand, grabbing the leg, and flipping herself over it. Lincoln could only gawk in amazement as he saw Mace balancing herself on his leg with one arm. Lincoln growled as he brought his leg back down, but before he did Mace launched herself from the leg and landed behind Lincoln. Lincoln turned around quickly and got into a fighting stance, he gave a few heavy breaths as he stared Mace down.

"Your quick I'll give you that, but if your strategy is to just dodge me and run out the timer then you are in way over your head," Lincoln said steadying his breathes.

"That wasn't my strategy, I was just giving you a few seconds to show off your moves, I think I got a good handle on your skill level," Mace said as she began stretching her arm.

"You think you already got me figured out, huh," Lincoln replied with a hint of snark.

"Yeah I do. I'm going to attack you now," Mace said as if stating a fact.

"By all means go for it," Lincoln said annoyed by his opponents attitude.

Mace regained her fighting stance and faced Lincoln. "Just so you know, I'm going to open with a forearm strike to the nose." Mace once again stated as fact.

"Well, thanks for the heads up," Lincoln said with a disbelieving smirk.

"What is her deal? Is she trying to get in my head throw me off? I can't let her get to me the others can handle the mooks, but I have to get that detonator. I need to-!" Lincoln thought to himself until something impacted on his nose sending him stumbling back.

Lincoln had his eyes on Mace the entire time, but then she suddenly disappeared and his vision was filled with her forearm slamming into his nose. Lincoln took four steps back fist still raised till he finally was able to right himself, Lincoln hissed in pain as he glared at Mace a small dribble of blood coming from his nose. Mace simply looked at Lincoln and gave him a small smile.

"Behind you, lower leg sweep," Mace said and then once again vanished from Lincoln's vision.

Before Lincoln had a chance to process her words, Mace came in low from behind, and swept his leg from under him making him fall backwards. Lincoln caught himself with his hand, but Mace grabbed Lincoln by the back of his suit and threw him across the ship deck. Lincoln rolled across the deck then quickly jumped up to face Mace, but once again Mace disappeared from Lincoln's view. Within a second Lincoln's eyes widened in pain and he hacked out all the air in his lungs, Mace had slammed her elbow into Lincoln' solar plexus. Lincoln felt his eyes watering as he fell to his knees clutching the area Mace hit him. Mace simply looked down at Lincoln as he coughed hard trying to regain the air in his lungs.

"Don't tell me you're tearing up already," Mace said condescendingly.

Lincoln growled looking up at Mace from his kneeled position. Lincoln then launched a kick from his kneeled position making Mace jump back defensively. Lincoln slowly got up to his feet glaring at Mace who stood a few feet away allowing Lincoln to get up. Lincoln yelled as rushed towards Mace for another attack. Lincoln launched a punch towards Mace's head which she easily caught, Lincoln then launched another punch which Mace again caught.

"You left your legs open," Mace said.

She swiftly kicked both of Lincoln's exposed leg making him fall forward. Mace then fired he knee towards Lincoln's chin, the knee hit it's mark sending Lincoln flying back with multiple flips. Lincoln landed on his back with a grunt, he held his chin groaning in pain. Again Mace simply stood in front of him allowing Lincoln to stand. Lincoln looked a Mace enraged yelling at the top of his lungs and erupting into an orange blaze, like an orange comet he raced towards Mace. Mace's eyes snapped open as an orange energy erupted from her. With a single swift motion Mace burst toward the charging Lincoln, and delivered a devastating drop kick to Lincoln's cheek sending him flying off the ship to the side, his orange energy disappearing.

* * *

The other Marvelous were already battling waves of mooks within the train trying to reach the multiple bombs planted across the train. Ronnie had slammed the face of one mook into a hand pole when she heard a loud thud coming from the roof. It sounded like something landed on the roof and was currently bouncing of the roof down the train.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie said concerned.

* * *

Lincoln was rolling across the roof of the speeding train, until he heard an electronic voice coming from his ear.

"Magnet Boots activated," the voice said as Lincoln's feet stuck to the roof of the train stopping him right before he fell of the train.

Lincoln righted himself and rubbed his bruised cheek, in the corner of his eye he saw Mace land on the train and slowly make her way towards him.

"I'm not done yet," Lincoln said determined as the orange energy returned and surged around him.

Lincoln, with a primal roar, summoned his claws and pointed them Mace teeth bared in anger.

"Hm, not bad, not bad at all. Though they are a bit small, I mean smaller than mine. I'm not sure if that means I'm above average, or your just under-performing." Mace said jokingly.

"Yeah, well, why don't you just-. Wait did you say yours?" Lincoln started angry but then went to confused.

Mace had a wicked smile on her face as orange energy began surrounding her. Unlike Lincoln, she didn't yell, she just allowed the energy to swirl around her until it began to engulf her arms. Mace crossed her arms in front of her face and then, with a grunt, she brought them out creating a small explosion. Lincoln brought up his hands to cover his eyes from the forceful winds. Once they died down Lincoln focused on Mace and his jaw dropped in both shock and awe. Adorning Mace's forearms were a large set of curved and jagged claws with each one having it's own serrated edges. Mace held the claws up to the sun admiring the glisten as she gave Lincoln a cocky smile as she struck a pose similar to Lincoln's, brandishing her claws.

Lincoln could only stare at Mace in pure dumbfounded amazement, there were no words to describe what he was feeling. Well to be honest there was one.

"Dang it." Lincoln said simply.

The white haired male had little time to react as Mace rushed at him with her claws poised to rip into him. Quickly thinking on his feet, Lincoln parried the strike and twisted the both of them around, and tossed Mace over his shoulder. Thinking just as quickly as her opponent, Mace twisted herself around in mid-air, dug the claws of her free arm into the roof, and used the momentum to toss Lincoln into the air and down the train. Seeing the opportunity before her she rushed down the train.

Quickly righting himself, Lincoln dug his claws into the roof to slow himself, and rushed toward the blitzing Mace. The two thrust their claws forward, colliding in the flurry of sparks and the sound of scraping metal. Twisting, coiling, and swerving past and around the other, the two orange clawed warriors constantly swiped, slashed, and jabbed at the other. As they swiped and slashed at the other their claws clashed, clanged, and sparked spraying sparks onto the two of them and their battlefield. When one swiped the other dodged, when one slashed the other parried.

When Lincoln jabbed, Mace grabbed and flipped him. Only for the white haired lad to mirror her earlier toss of him down the train. Righting herself much more quickly than Lincoln, Mace landed on the roof with little trouble. Only to barricade herself with her claws when Lincoln barreled into her with a shoulder charge. Quickly reaching the end of the speeding vehicle, Mace forced Lincoln back pushing him back a yard, and charged at him with a raised claw.

Mace swiped at Lincoln diagonally, only for him to dodge and swipe at her in mirroring fashion, and for her to bend backwards and grab him by the wrist. Caught off guard by the sudden grab, Lincoln was unprepared for the knee to the gut and for his world view to literally be shifted upside down as Mace held him by the waist, and clamped her thighs around his head. The vile girl backflipped into the air, and rammed Lincoln's crown into the train's roof in a devastating piledriver. The two were dislodged from the other, leaving Lincoln with but a few seconds to try and regain his bearings. But when he tried to stand up, however, he found that Mace vanished from his vision again.

Only to be brutalized with punches from nowhere. In reality however, Mace had dashed at him, temporarily disengaged her claws, and hit him with rapid fire punches that were so fast that by the time registered one, about five more were dealt to him.

Throughout the whole beating Lincoln couldn't move, scream, or even see his opponent.

By the time the brutal beating of his being was over, Lincoln was woozy, barely able to breath, and having trouble keeping himself steady. But before he could make an attempt to remedy that, or even fall to his knees, Mace swiftly ducked, hit him with a brutal uppercut to the gut, leapt up and kneed him in the chin as he began to descend, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before twirling, throwing him high into the air, and leaping after him. As he flew through the air, Lincoln willed himself to stay strong and push through the pain he was currently feeling. In a split second Mace burst from below, ascending higher into the air than Lincoln himself currently soared, claws flourished and the girl herself enveloped in fiery orange energy. The white haired girl dived at Lincoln claws first at speeds so quick that she appeared as nothing more than a comet.

As the orange comet that was the Malicious Ace rammed into Marvelous Orange, and the two ricochet downward, neither had noticed a news helicopter full of non-hypnotized people nearby. A helicopter that had recorded the whole train fight between the two.

* * *

A mook crashed through a window, courtesy of Marvelous Purple, and joined its similar fated brethren.

"Tell me that was the last one." Ronnie said in exasperation as she disengaged her fist.

"That was the last one," Lori said as she sheathed her swords. "Lola, any news on the bombs?"

"Other than the fact that you've lumped them together in a pile, nothing." Lola said in exhaustion.

Before Lori could yell out a swear, a thunderous bang resounded throughout the train.

"Okay, I've been hearing banging, screeching, and slicing coming from up there for the better half of five minutes!" Ronnie shouted in rage.

"Detonator or no detonator, I'm heading up there!" The hispanic skater swiftly left the car, and went up to the roof before anyone could stop her.

Lana entered the car afterwards. "What was that?" She asked.

"La Senorita Punchika just went to the roof, that's what!" Lola said as she rushed to follow the enraged eleven year old.

"Well, then let's follow her!" Lana said. "That crazy Mace chick said that she'd detonate the bombs if she and Lincoln were interrupted!" The girls nodded, and swiftly left through the broken windows and blown off doors to the roof.

Ronnie Anne ran across three train cars in the span of a minute, an impressive feat considering the low amount of time they had left. Her blood boiled with rage at the thought of that white haired witch bringing serious harm to Lincoln, and she swore that she would do to her what she probably did to him tenfold. If she was the victor of their fight of course. But upon seeing the two combatants in the distance she kicked it into high gear, sprinting toward the front of the train with rage fueled legs. But this rage would only increase upon seeing the state of the two.

Mace stood in above Lincoln with a foot atop his chest, keeping him down, and looking at him dead in the eye. He had potential, a lot of it, but he would need just as much work in order to attain it. Removing her foot from the boy underneath her, she straddled him and grabbed him by the front of his suit.

"You need to train more." She said blandly.

"W-wha-?" Lincoln said fatigued before she let him go, causing him to fall back onto his back with an, "Oomph!" Before he could say anything, Mace bounced on his gut, causing his arms to fly up and allowing her to lock their claws together.

"A lot more." She said before she turned her claws sharply, shattering Lincoln's claws, and making his arms fall back to his sides. "I guess ten boys make for better fighting company than ten girls."

But before Lincoln could inquire, Mace raised her claws to block a purple fist that came at her from nowhere, and was forced into the air, away from her downed opponent. Flipping in mid-air, she made a three point landing as she landed back onto the train and looked up to her assailant: an enraged Marvelous Purple with her Violet Fists poised to strike at her as she stood protectively in front of her beaten boyfriend.

Mace humphed. "You're lucky I'm satisfied, for now." She stood up straight as the other four members of the Marvelous Eleven converged onto the train car. The sound of a roaring engine washed over them all, and she lept into the air and onto her ship as it soared past them.

"Get back here you white haired witch!" Ronnie yelled at her fleeing source of rage, shaking her fists in rage.

"There's a little present for you!" She called back as her ship cloaked itself once again.

Ronnie disengaged her fists as she shook with rage, and almost yelled to let it out. Had Lincoln not moaned she would've. Forgetting about her new target for stress relief for the moment, Ronnie picked up the boy as his sisters crowded around them.

"You alright Lame-O?" Ronnie asked as she ignored the squealing of the other girls.

"Yeah, thanks," Lincoln said as held his hand to his chest, only to feel a something strange on him. "What the heck?" He took of the foreign object, only to look at his palm in shock at it's contents.

The detonator was in his hand, complete with a timer that read 30 seconds, and was counting down. Upon the shock of the revelation wearing off, and the timer hitting 15 seconds, everyone began badgering Lincoln to.

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!" Everyone yelled as Lincoln fumbled with the device to find the off switch. After almost dropping it, and nearly losing it to the speeding scenery around them, the leader of the hero group found the desired switch and shut down the bombs. And with only three seconds to spare. Everyone sighed in relief at the development, only for static to ring in their ears.

"Come in, I repeat, come in Marvelous Eleven!"

"About time brainiac," Ronnie said greatly annoyed, "we just had to deal with a crazy white haired chick, with custom mooks, that was threatening to blow up the train, and injure who knows how many people!"

"As interesting as that is Marvelous Purple, I have some news of my own to relay."

"Well, spill it out Lisa, we don't have all day!" Lola yelled.

"The train changed course to the Grandstay Hotel during your skirmish, and is going to fly off of the rails! If you're outside get back inside, now, or you'll fly off!" The six heroes eyes widened at the news, and scrambled to get back inside the train. They just barely made it back inside when the train practically leaped off of the tracks, and barreled down the streets mowing down waves and waves of mooks in the process.

Inside the train everyone made a vigilant effort to keep their grips on whatever it was they had gotten a hold of, willing themselves to keep themselves steady as the train violently shaked and rattled while on it's way to the hotel. Eventually the shaking and rattling worsened at the train crashed through the hotel gates, and stopped as it rammed into the front steps and flew through the front doors before coming to a complete stop.

The Marvelous Eleven had arrived at the Grandstay Hotel.

* * *

 **A/N: And that was part 2 of Chapter 5, please leave a review on whether of not you enjoyed it. Now, as for my story the Loud Rangers, I've been having troubles on what to write for it; it's more than writer's block, it's a full blown lack of ideas. So, to get around this, I'm officially making the Loud Rangers a story made up of your suggestions and request. If anyone has any ideas then please PM me, or put it in the review of the Loud Rangers. I only ask that you stick to the roles that have already been given to what characters.**

 **Be sure to check out Leolamin1997's stories.**


	7. Chapter 5 Part 3

**A/N: Here it is, the third part of chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait, college and all that. As usual I own nothing, and everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

The heroic dozen-minus-one all shakily stood up, gripping the handrails intensely in order to keep themselves from falling down. Among the ones steady and on their feet were Lori and Ronnie, who was helping a still sore Lincoln stand up.

Grunting from the weight of Marvelous Orange, Ronnie asked. "You alright Lame-O?"

The boy griped the handrail as he tried to stand on his wobbly legs. "Kind of." One knee went down. "Sort of." The boy was now on both of his knees. "Not really!" The tomboy lost her grip on her other as he face planted onto the ground.

"Lincoln!" All the females yelled as they rushed to him.

"I'm fine, I-I'm fine, I just-I just need a second." Lincoln said exhausted as Lori and Ronnie helped him to his feet.

The two helped him walk over to the rest area in the Hotel's Lobby allowing him to sit on a chair. Lincoln let out a relieved sigh as he sunk into the chair, letting his muscles relax for a second as he caught some much needed relaxation. The girls looked on at their only male teammate in worry, sure they had seen him in a similar state after training, but that was simulated. This was real life, and a practical war without being called a war. They took a seat in the surrounding chairs, both to watch over Lincoln better and to relax themselves. After a couple of minutes of hearing Lincoln's deep breathing, Ronnie spoke up.

"Lincoln, wha-just what happened back there?" Ronnie asked concerned

"I got my butt kicked. Mace was on a whole nother level. She knew how to fight, her reaction speed was incredible, her speed straight up was literal lightning, I couldn't keep up with her. I think even Lynn would have a hard time against her." Lincoln said sadly.

"Can she really be that good?" Leni asked concerned for her brother.

"She is, and the really scary part is that I think she hasn't even showed a hint of her true strength." Lincoln said

Ronnie winced at Lincoln's words, while his sisters audibly gasped. Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

"W-well what does it matter, it's all of us against one of her. Next time she shows her stupid face, we'll take her on together right bro?" Lana said trying to cheer Lincoln up.

Lincoln remained silent as he simply looked at his hands.

"Bro?" Lana said sadly looking at Lincoln.

"Is everyone alright?" Lisa said through the communications.

"We're okay Lisa, a little shaken, but still alive." Lincoln replied.

"Where the heck were you egghead, you're supposed to be our eyes and ears with everything going on. Yet that white haired trollop was able to sneak up on us and beat up Lincoln!" Lola shouted annoyed.

"I apologize Siblings, especially to you Lincoln. But, this Mace was able to cut off a verbal communications with you and the team. Though I wasn't able to talk to you at the time I still had a visionary connection and was able to witness the battle. Mace, is certainly skilled, and I'm afraid to say, above your current skill level Lincoln." Lisa said seriously.

"Yeah, I am aware of that." Lincoln said bluntly.

"Lincoln, what I saw from my video connection, is what I saw correct. Did Mace?" Lisa asked.

"I ain't a scientist Lisa, but from up close and personal it looked liked Mace had Marvelous tech." Lincoln said.

"What? That's impossible! Lisa just made this stuff, and we're literally the only people on the planet who has access to it. There's no way those aliens could have it." Lorii objected.

"Well that energy Mace had felt really similar to ours, and she even summoned claws that looked like an upgraded version of my own. And she was adept with it, knew what she was doing." Lincoln said.

"Is there anything else about her you want to tell us, Lincoln?" Lisa asked.

"Well I already said she's strong, super scary, fierce, and," he paused for a second, "human. I mean she looked really human at least from what I saw of her." Lincoln said craning his neck.

"Hmmm, could the invaders be getting outside help? Maybe someone from Earth is helping them. I wasn't able to scan her properly doing your fight, but I'm going to make the investigation of this Malicious Ace a priority. Lincoln, is there anything else about her we should know?" Lisa asked.

Lincoln was silent and thought back to something Mace said during their fight.

" _I guess ten boys make for better fighting company than ten girls."_

"No, nothing else Lisa." Lincoln lied.

"Alright then elder brother." Lisa said. "But before I cut communications, may I suggest that you get going to the Imperial Suite? My scanners have picked up Sulk's energy signature in that room, so it is imperative that you get to her and stop her."

"Roger that brainiac," Ronnie said with a mock salute, "Lame-O you good enough to continue?"

Standing up Lincoln cracked multiple parts of his body, and rolled his joints to get circulation going again. "I'm well enough Purple, thanks." He said with a slight blush.

"No problem." Ronnie said with a slightly noticeable redness in her cheeks. Tensing up she turned to the others with a glare, daring them to squeal or do something.

While they simply got up without a fuss, mentally the other girls of the Marvelous Eleven were squealing their heads off.

* * *

The sounds of lasers, crashing, and objects smashed against heads were rampant in the halls of the Grandstay Hotel. As the Marvelous used their skill and weaponry to beat down the oncoming mooks, said mooks were trying to survive another day until break time.

"Pink batter up!" Lana said as she formed her wrench in mid air.

"On it!" Lola leapt into the air straight at Lana before summoning her spherical shield.

"Alright, here comes a fast ball!" Lana struck Lola as hard as she could, sending the pink sphere ricocheting through the impressively large hall to barrel down the cannon fodder.

Leni was entangling mooks with her whips and either swinging them into others, or flinging them into other mooks. Unfortunately she got a tad cocky and got one of her whips grabbed by a mook, who send her high into the air of the improbably large hallway. Using a skill she had learned in training, that is to think quickly, the girl shot one of her whips at a mook, wrapping around it's neck, and used the resulting momentum to swing into a large number of mooks. Knocking them down, and more than likely giving the one her whip was around a bad case of rope burn around it's neck.

Lori on the other hand had mooks running away from her and locking themselves in the nearby rooms. Much to her confusion. Apparently even mindless foot soldiers knew that swords were not to be on the opposing side of.

Ronnie and Lincoln however were using the power of teamwork to rake through a crowd of mooks that wanted a piece of them. While Lincoln slashed through the fodder like an animal, Ronnie punched, jabbed, and slammed the aliens around, about, and into the ground. The purple fist leapt into the air, summoned her fist, and slammed two mooks under her knuckles. Seeing g an opportunity to cut the enemy numbers Lincoln rushed toward his girlfriend, leapt into the air only to land on Ronnie's feet feet first, and get launched by the hispanic girl.

Brandishing his claws like a lion after a pounce, the only boy amongst the Marvelous raked through the remaining mooks. Slashing them to pieces, cutting them in half, and stabbing through them to use them as rams against the others. Eventually all of the mooks had been vanquished.

Well, all of them except for the ones still hiding in the rooms. But they were too scared of Lori to take that chance.

"Ha, all these wimps are too scared to fight us. But when you're dressed liked that I guess that pretty much sets you for life." Ronnie said getting a cheer from the others.

"Hey, that one doesn't look afraid." Leni said pointing down the hall.

The heroes looked down the hall to see a single figure walking calmly down the hall. It was a lot more humanized than the mooks from before and appeared to be female. She was wearing a very elegant maid outfit that was pink and white, she had a large white bow on her back. She had short pink hair, and had a blank expression on her face as she approached the Marvelous.

"Is that a new kinda soldier Sulk's throwing at us?" Leni asked confused, observing the approaching creature.

"I'm not sure." Lincoln said equally confused.

"DIBS!" Lana shouted with her wrench raised as she ran towards the maid yelling a visceral battlecry.

The maid stopped in her track, but didn't appeared to be startled by the oncoming Lana who was still screaming her head off. Once Lana was a good few feet away from the maid, she suddenly just raised her hand in a stopping motion. Lana immediately saw this and in pure confusion stopped in her tracks only two feet in front of the maid wrench still raised. The other Marvelous looked on in confusion at Lana wondering why she stopped, it was apparent she wasn't in any danger. After a few seconds of awkward silence some of the mooks even started peeking out from the rooms they hid in, Lola finally broke the silence.

"SHE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, HIT HER!" Lola shouted at Lana annoyed.

"Wha- oh right." Lana said snapping herself out of her surprised stupor as she hefted her wrench again.

Lana didn't swing down, because the maid suddenly kneeled down making Lana stop in surprised once again. The maid ruffled around in her dress before pulling out a device that looked like a small see through square. The maid then tapped the square making it beep. It then began to float of her hand and the floated right above her head where it then expanded to the size of a plasma screen TV. The other Marvelous approached Lana and the maid in curiosity feeling no imminent danger from the situation. Then the screen snapped on revealing the condescending face of Sulk sitting on a throne.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up. Quite the entrance you made crashing through my new lobby." Sulk said examining her nails only giving the Marvelous a passing glance.

"You can thank your crony Mace for our surprise entrance." Ronnie said spitefully. Upon hearing that name Sulk's eyes widened in surprise.

"Malicious Ace is here?" Sulk said surprised.

"W-wait- you didn't-." Lincoln said confused.

"Ugh," Sulk groaned, "that's just like her, always showing up when you don't want her. First she has the gall to say I'm a brat, and now she's interrupting my invasion of this low class town? Ugh, the things I'd do to her if it wouldn't get me in trouble!"

The Marvelous briefly looked at one another in confusion and awkwardness as Sulk wringed the air. No doubt imagining it as Mace's neck.

"Lisa," Lincoln whispered.

"Already recorded Lincoln," Lisa said, "it would appear that this Malicious Ace and Sulk do not have a very healthy relationship; especially so since they seem to be working toward the same goal."

"Hey, drama queen!" Lola shouted. "What is it you called us for anyway?"

"Huh?" Said Sulk after Lola's screeching brought her out of her rage induced wringing. "Oh, right." She recomposed herself.

"You see Marvelous Apes, I want to invite you to a tea party in the Imperial Suite at the top floor. There'll be tea, spirals, and the sub-par delicacies you apes consider 'fine dining'." She said in finger quotes. "When you get here we'll talk as civilized beings." She mockingly paused for a moment before looking at Lola. "Or, as civilized as you apes can be of course."

"What was that you pasty freak?" Lola shrieked in rage.

Ignoring her, Sulk continued. "Of course, since we are still enemies, you'll have to get here using the elevator. And the only elevators that go to this suite are on the 13th floor, add on the fact that the elevators on the floors below are out of service, and you have a team of clown apes going through the dirty stairwell filled with my custom made mooks." She gave a wide smile that seemed condescending, smug, and excited all at once.

"Speaking of which I need to speak to my manufacturer about a serious problem with the, QUALITY OF HER PRODUCT!" Sulk seemed to yell at the peeking mooks who quickly hid behind the doors slamming them shut.

"Anyway, supplies to freshen up will be provided outside the suite's doors. Ciao." Sulk said giving a cute wink and a wave.

The screen cut off the conversation and vanished. Upon the devices disappearance the Marvelous looked back to the kneeling servant, only to find that she disappeared as well.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Lori asked. "Wait, did she say custom made mooks?"

"Probably those pink atrocities we've been seeing around town." Ronnie said.

"Then either these guys just don't care about their footsoldiers, or whoever makes these doesn't like Sulk all that much." Lincoln said as they began to move towards the entrance to the stairwell.

"Probably the latter." Ronnie said. Upon reaching the door to the stairwell, and finding it locked, Ronnie reengaged her fist and punched it off of it's hinges.

"I get the feeling that you're liking those fist a bit too much." Said Lincoln as she disengaged them.

"What's your point?" Ronnie asked.

"Nothing, just something I noticed." Lincoln shrugged.

"Hey, lovebirds, if you're done flirting can you let us through?" Lola said still miffed at Sulk's insult earlier. The two blushed at that statement, but deliberately went slowly in order to annoy her.

"Or would you rather have us watch you?" Lor said with a teasing smirk, knowing that her statement would get them out of the way faster. And sure enough it did, as Lincoln and Ronnie side stepped from the doorway to let the others in.

Upon getting in however the Marvelous one-away-from-a-dozen gawked in shock at the sight before them: a plethora of mooks filling the stairs of the stairwell to the brim, all eager to try and impede them. Unlike the ones from earlier that only just now came out of the rooms.

"Well," Lincoln said sarcastically as he formed his claws, "this'll be fun."

"It will?" Asked Leni in confusion.

"No, Leni, he was being sarcastic." Lori said as she brandished her swords, Lana summoned her wrench, Lola flourished a handheld shield like Captain America's, and Ronnie cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, okay." Leni cheerfully said as she shot one of her whips at a rail and swung into a crowding of mooks, knocking them down.

With that the Marvelous Eleven made their way up to the 13th floor.

* * *

Eight floors later, and who knows how many mooks knocked down or pushed over the rails, and the Marvelous were making headway. Even if they were scattered about the stairwell.

Lana and Lola were constantly switching positions as they pivoted back to back, blocking an incoming attack and attacking the unprepared mooks in tandem.

Leni continued to swing about the stairwell, knocking the alien soldiers of their feet, onto their backs, or off the stairs they were on completely.

Lori was once again bewildered by the mooks as they either made way for her, or jumped off the stairs. "Why do they keep avoiding me? All I want to do is cut them into pieces!" She shouted.

Ronnie was just punching them with her normal fist, elbowing them, and pulling of almost every fighting tactic in the book. To say that the mooks were sore and in pain from her onslaught was like saying Hilary and Trump were jokes for candidates; insanely obvious.

Lincoln was making use of his newfound flexibility and swiftness from training, and either ducking under, leaping or flipping over, or slickly maneuvering past the mooks that wanted to end him. Using his claws to hit them with enough force to either knock them over the edge, or cut them to pieces. But as he knocked another mook over the edge of the rail he noticed something about the mooks screams.

"Are these things doing the Wilhelm Scream?" He asked himself before turning to everyone else in the stairwell.

"Hold it!" He shouted, causing everyone to freeze in what they were doing. Even Leni, who somehow stopped in midair. He roundhouse kicked a nearby mook in the head, sending it off the stairs, and listened to its screams as it fell down eight floors to its fallen brethren.

That was the Wilhelm Scream.

"Was that the Wilhelm Scream?" Asked Ronnie incredulously.

"Yup." Lincoln said trying to hold in his laughter. He failed as the two of them burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of it.

After a couple of minutes of nonstop laughter, Lori finally had enough and shouted. "Alright, we get it! They do one of the most famous screams in cinema, now can we please continue kicking these things butts?"

All of the mooks nodded in agreement, before realizing what they agreed to a second later. Unfortunately for them, the aforementioned butt kicking resumed. But with each member of the Marvelous trying to stifle a giggle, chuckle, or laugh as the most famous scream in cinema history rang throughout the area with each falling mook. Eventually they made it to the exit to the 13th floor, all dusty and dirty from the fighting they had to do much to Lola's dismay. As they came out Lola let her disdain be known.

"Stupid Sulk, making me go up all those stupid stairs, so I end up getting this stupid dust on my beautiful outfit. She's just stupid and jealous that I look better than her, and have a better personality." Lola seethed.

"Her personality is better than Sulk's." Lana stated making the others nod in agreement, and Lola blush a bit in embarrassment/appreciation.

They slowly made their way through the empty halls of the 13th floor until they turned a corner and were once again face to face with the servant who stared at them blankly.

"Oh hey it's you again." Lana said pointing to her.

The maid said nothing and simply gestured for them to follow her. Not sensing any danger they followed the maid down the halls.

"So. How long have you been employed to Sulk?" Lincoln asked trying to break the awkward tension. He received no reply, nor acknowledgement of his question as the maid simply continued walking.

"I don't think she can talk at all." Leni whispered to the others.

After a few more seconds they turned into another hallway, only this time the maid turned around and extended her hand telling them to stop.

"Does she have another message from Sulk?" Lori asked.

The maid then took a few steps back separating herself from the Marvelous. Then suddenly from behind and in front of them two large glass screens popped up from the floor enclosing them in a singular space. The Marvelous gasp and got into battle stances.

"Dang it, this was literally a trap!" Lori shouted.

"In this enclosed space Sulk can have her way with us. Purple, break down the wall and well escape into the next room." Lincoln ordered scanning the box they were trapped in.

Ronnie nodded and ran to the nearest wall raising her fist purple energy encasing it. But before Ronnie could launch her punch a small nozzle popped out of the wall.

"EH?" Ronnie said in confusion fist still raised.

Suddenly multiple nozzles appeared on both walls all aimed at the Marvelous .

"I am getting a bad feeling from this." Lana said defensively.

Just then the nozzles began to spray liquid right into Ronnie's face, the energy around her fist dissipated as she flailed and shrieked in surprise. Then all the nozzles followed suit and began to spray the Marvelous, as they hall yelled in confusion and annoyance.

"Is this water?" Lola said trying to stop one of the nozzles from spraying her.

After a few seconds the water stopped, and Marvelous were left soaking wet in the cube still reeling from the surprise wash that cleaned them of their dirt. They're hair now drooping with water dripping from it.

"Well that just happened." Ronnie said annoyed.

"Well she did say she was going to clean us up." Lincoln reasoned.

"Hey, if that was the wash, isn't it usually followed by a-?" Leni started, but was stopped by a clicking sound.

The Marvelous looked down to see multiple little air vents opening on the ground in the cube, a low whirring sound coming from within them.

"Marvelous." Ronnie said defeated.

Then a huge gust of wind erupted from the vents and began to blow the Marvelous upward. After a few seconds the wind stopped, and the glass walls dropped down into the floor again, the Marvelous were left standing in annoyance they're hair blown up and frizzy from the dry cleaning.

Everyone was silent until Lola said, "I'm going to kill her."

"Noted and put into consideration, Pink." Lincoln said blandly.

"Hey wasn't there only one of her before?" Leni said pointing to the maid, though now there wasn't one but six of them. Each held a small handheld box.

"What's gonna happen this time?" Ronnie shouted at the end of her rope.

The maids moved simultaneously as they lowered their boxes and opened them up revealing an assortment of brushes, combs, hair care products, as well as colognes and perfumes. The maids approached the Marvelous showing absolutely no hostility and began to fix their hair. They were gentle, and although some of the Marvelous resisted a bit they were allowed to do their work and soon enough it was done. The marvelous were immaculate, they're suits having a unique shine to them.

"Heh, that was unpleasant, but not unappreciated." Lincoln said examining himself.

"Not gonna lie, I'm liking this scent of perfume, all things considered that was rather-." Lola said, but was stopped when one of the maids sprayed perfume in her face.

Lola let out a banshee scream as she covered her eyes "AHHHH, SHE TOLD YOU TO THAT DIDN'T SHE?! I'M GONNA END HER!" Lola screamed as Lana tried to help her clear her eyes.

The maids then gathered together and gestured once again for the Marvelous to follow. They only went around one corner this time as they came up to a set of giant fancy doors with a red carpet leading to it, the sign over the door said 'Imperial Suite' the sound of classical music coming from inside. The maids then pressed their backs against the walls and gave a small bow allowing the Marvelous to pass.

The Marvelous took in a breath and approached the door, Lincoln pushed the doors opening them letting a flood of light come from out the room. The Marvelous were met with high class ritz that is the imperial suite of the Grandstay Hotel. Though a lot of the objects of the room have been moved around, Sulk's banners hung off the ceiling, the treasures she's taken laid strewn about the floor, with a huge window overlooking the city. There were tables where the mind controlled employees and patrons of the Grandstay Hotel sat and were drinking tea and eating small Delicacies. Some of them were even dancing to the music, that was being played by the employees. The mooks served as the waiters bring in the food and drink. At the end of the room there was a large table with multiple chairs, and at the end of table sitting upon a throne was Sulk. She drank from her fancy teacup without a care in the world, till her eyes finally wandered to the Marvelous. Sulk then gave her cup to a mook who was standing beside her and faced the Marvelous.

"Ah the Marvelous Eleven, or should I say six, to be honest. Thank you for accepting my invitation to my Royal Tea party. It's nice to see you all have freshened up for the occasion, and how cute you even brought a date." Sulk said gesturing to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne making them blush.

"Why did you call us here?" Lola shouted.

"To have us all sit down and have a tea party of course, though I'm gonna have to ask you to sit at the end Pink. You look like you might've caught something and I don't want to catch it." Sulk said with stifled laughter pointing to Lola's still reddish eyes making her growl.

"And what your majesty is stopping me from kicking over this table and socking you in the face?" Lola said with a sly smile.

Sulk grew a small frown not of sadness, but of annoyance.

"As a queen I try to be a harsh, but fair ruler to my subjects. But, there comes a time in ever monarchy where the rulers must show their subjects why they are in charge. A show of force if you will. Here's mine." Sulk said as she gestured to her crown which began to glow.

The Marvelous looked on in confusion, until the heard a large mechanical whirring coming from above the suite. Sulk smiled as she pointed her scepter to the window diverting the Marvelous attention to it. The Marvelous looked out to the cityscape, when suddenly a large pink laser from above the hotel shot down into the city.

"NO!" Lincoln shouted as the beam collided with a building slicing through it like a hot knife through butter.

The Marvelous could only watch in horror as the building collapsed in on itself creating a huge dust cloud. Ronnie and the sisters were silent in pure shock unmoving, but Lincoln, between the seconds of the building of coming down, summoned his claws and ran across the room and onto the table where Sulk was. Sulk had an unimpressed look as Lincoln's claws were only an inch from her face.

"How-How many people have you just killed?" Lincoln shouted enraged.

"None - I think. That was a construction site, a blight on my perfect kingdom." Sulk said simply.

"Lincoln, she is correct that was construction site, and there were no civilians close enough to the building to be harmed by the debris. Nobody died." Lisa spoke through the headpiece though Lincoln's body was still tense as he pointed his claws at Sulk.

"Like I said a show of force, just to let the commoners know who's in charge. But, if you're going to show such erratic behaviour, I may have to use straight up force." Sulk said as she snapped her fingers and a map of the city appeared with a red dot on the train station where the uncontrolled people were hiding out.

"Those who don't willingly submit to the monarchy, have no place in it. And I am ready to wipe these specks off my kingdom. Now if you would be a gentleman please SIT DOWN!" Sulk said seriously.

Lincoln growled as a mook pulled up a seat for him next to Sulk herself, Lincoln gave the girl a glare before sitting down. He sight didn't leave Sulk until the only non-Loud family member of the group placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Lincoln turned and his face soften as she saw Ronnie sitting next to him, followed by the rest of the family.

"Now that we're all seated please enjoy." Sulk said happily as the mooks approached and began serving food and tea to the team.

* * *

What proceeded was the most awkward dinner any of the Loud's and Ronnie have been a part of. The calm classical music played while Sulk and the Marvelous sat at the table. Sulk looked liked she didn't have a care in the world at she drank from her teacup, while the Marvelous were constantly on guard waiting for something to happen. Lincoln took a count of how many people under Sulk's influence were in the room, how many mooks there were, an any possibilities of taking Sulk's crown from her which appeared to control the laser. Lola was inspecting the tea, while Lana looked quizzically at the food provided.

"Uuugh, you people can be so dense. None of the food or tea is poisonous, what kind of host would poison perfectly good food. I find it very rude that you would assume something so heinous of someone of my stature." Sulk said insulted and taking a sip from her cup.

"Oh, sorry were just a little on edge after the multiple times you literally tried to kill us." Lori said with mock sympathy.

"I'm not afraid the food might be poisoned, I just don't get this fancy food. Why is it so dang small?" Lana asked with irritation.

"I must say despite how primitive your planet is there are a few who know some actual etiquette of higher living." Sulk examining the food on her plate.

"No wonder rich people look so thin, if this is what they're eating." Lana said annoyed as Sulk simply glared at her.

"You know, your complete ignorance to the necessary practices of the elite reminds me of someone close to me." Sulk said simply looking into her cup, the other Marvelous perked up once they heard that.

"My twin sister has little interest in such things, much like you. In fact she's my total opposite she would rather degrade herself playing around with plants and animals from the planets were supposed to be conquering. Dear stars, she's probably going to do the same here." Sulk said embarrassed by mentioning such a thing.

"Wait you have a twin sister?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, yes I do. To be honest a few of you remind me of my other siblings." Sulk answered looking out to the other Marvelous.

The Marvelous interest was piqued curious if they would get some more information about future potential enemies.

"The blue one has the same air of uptight, self righteous authority, my eldest has." Sulk said pointing to Lori.

"Though I'm not really sure about her intelligence, she feels about as selfish as my second eldest." Sulk pointed to Leni who looked a bit offended.

"Now that you mention it, you and pink are kinda similar." Ronnie noted.

"HOW DARE YOU! We are nothing alike!" Pink and Sulk said simultaneously in the same tone resulting in both glaring at each other.

"It's an amazing coincidence, the similarities between your family and my team. You wouldn't happen to have a brother would you?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"Oh yeah I do, and he's amazing~." Sulk said dreamily making the marvelous raise their eyebrows.

"He would always try to play with me whenever he was free. He would sit right where you are right now." Sulk said looking at Lincoln's seat.

"None of my sisters would come to my tea parties, they always said it was for babies or that they were too busy. But my big brother always seemed to have an opening in his schedule just for me." Sulk said happily.

"I guess you two had a lot of fun." Lana said.

"Oh no, I could feel him gritting his teeth through the whole thing, he was not as into it as I was." Sulk said blatantly but still smiling.

"I asked him why he does it when he clearly doesn't like it, and he said because it make you happy." Sulk said smiling.

Lincoln was surprised, for the first time since he met Sulk she seemed like someone her age. She seemed so human right now. And this big brother seemed to be very interesting, the way he acted sounded like something Lincoln would do from time to time. And the way Sulk spoke of him was pure loving adoration.

"But now he's just so busy. He doesn't have any time for me anymore, he's always off doing something else. Maybe - just maybe - after all this is done, he'll finally play with me again, if just for a little bit." Sulk said her face noticeably sad.

Lincoln almost instinctively raised a hand to comfort Sulk, though he remembered who he was sitting next to. Though he could feel Sulk's sadness. Sulk let out a huff and began to regain her composure.

"Oh well none of that is really important. Onto the reason you are here. Marvelous, I want you to join BATS." Sulk said simply.

"WHAT!?" All the Marvelous scream some of them standing up making the table shake.

"Watch the table, you'll spill my tea." Sulk said offended lifting her cup of the table.

"Just what the heck are you trying to pull?" Lola yelled at her.

"Yeah I don't buy this for a second." Lori said narrowing her eyes at Sulk.

Lincoln looked at Sulk for a few seconds before saying "What exactly are you saying?"

"WHAT!" Everyone else yelled shaking the table again.

"Again, table." Sulk growled before continuing cheerily. "But, it's nice to see that one of you has a brain that they are using. My offer Orange is a chance for you, and your team, to join us." Sulk said taking a sip from her cup.

Ronnie grabbed Lincoln's arm pulling him closer. "Lame-O what the heck are you doing, you know we can't trust her." Ronnie said with a hiss.

"Then trust me, I know what I'm doing." Lincoln said with a confident smile. Ronnie sighed and let him go.

"Continue." Lincoln said politely making Sulk smile.

"I will admit based on your previous performance with Suppress, and everything you've done to reach me, I will admit your little group is above the common human's here. As little effort that would require." Sulk said.

"Oh, thank you." Leni said with smile getting a shoulder nudge from Lana.

"Now, now don't get too excited you're good but you're all nothing compared to us." Sulk said proudly.

"Suppress." Lola said simply examining her nails with a smirk.

"Suppress is a joke compared to me." Sulk said with an eye twitch.

"What about your other sisters are they stronger than you?" Lincoln asked.

"W-w-wha? W-well I admit they are pretty good. B-but as you can see my abilities are so great and far reaching, Hahahahaha." Sulk said nervously her cup slightly shaking.

"She didn't answer the question. And that mean that her sisters have abilities just like her and Suppress, probably vastly different from one another." Lisa thought to herself listening in on the conversation.

"But, either way you abilities could be useful to us as ground troops. But, I believe it's a job worthy of your status so be grateful. But you Orange are very special, and as such deserve something a little more." Sulk said looking at Lincoln with a smile.

Ronnie glared at Sulk not liking this at all.

"With a little convincing to my sisters, I'm sure I can get you a nice position in the army, next to me if you like. I bet you would make an excellent bodyguard." Sulk said leaning closer to Lincoln.

"And what about Earth, what happens to it after you take over?" Lincoln asked.

"Who cares? Worlds far more wondrous than this place could be yours, or rather mine and you get to enjoy them too." Sulk said.

"I have a family here and I love them." Lincoln said making the team smile.

"Forget them BATS can be your new family, so many things beyond what you know could be yours." Sulk said putting her hand on Lincoln's.

Lola was getting very defensive clenching her fist and glaring at Sulk. Lincoln looked at Sulk and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but if I can't experience those things with my family, then what is the point of it? Sorry, but I must politely decline." Lincoln said kindly removing Sulk's hand.

Sulk's face looked surprised, but then became indifferent as she leaned into her chair taking her cup.

"Is that your final answer." Sulk said calmly.

"Yes, it is." Lincoln said proudly.

"Shame, I set this all up for you. I even got out the good tea, oh well." Sulk said with a sigh examining her cup.

Sulk then snaps her fingers and a Jouster pops out from the ground and blast the table, sending the marvelous flying back. A teacup flies into the air and then smashes into the ground spilling the tea onto the carpet.

"This was such good tea." Sulk says disappointed and taking another sip from her cup.

Quickly getting up Lincoln engaged his claws. "Marvelous," he said as the others got up and engaged their own weapons, "Let's dance."

With a battle cry Lincoln leapt up into the air ready to carve the insidious machine in two. Only for it to block the attempt with it's lance and force him back.

With a cry of her own Lana rushed at the mechanical soldier with her wrench in a bladed form. Only for the Jouster to side step her, and knock her into a landing Lincoln causing the two to crash into a wall.

"Sorry Orange," Lana said.

"It's alright, DB, it's alright." He replied.

Leni wrapped her whip around the centaurs lance and tried to pull it down, only for it to fling her overhead screaming. As it focused on that however it failed to take notice an incoming Ronnie Anne and received her purple fist to its metallic face. As that happened though, Lori brandished her swords, swept in, and sliced off one of the machine's legs as it tumbled; just barely making it out as it fell over. The Jouster, not liking this predicament all that much, opened it's shoulders to reveal laser cannons and began raining rays of harmful light down onto the heroes.

Lola ran about the room with a shield raised to block the lasers, occasionally stealing glances at an nonchalant Sulk who was still taking sips from her tea. But before she could contemplate throwing the shield at her a voice pierced her ears causing her to look up.

"Help." Leni meekly said as she clung to the chandelier above. Lola, flabbergasted at what she was seeing, slapped herself in exasperation and formed a curved shield underneath Leni as a makeshift slide. Seeing the shield below, Leni smiled and let go of the ornament, allowing herself to be flung back into the air.

"Thanks, Pink!" She yelled as she soared.

"Just rip that thing's head off!" Lola yelled back as she dissipated the shield in the air and reformed her shield into a dome.

Heading her younger sister's words, Leni flourished a seafoam whip and cracked it at the robotic centaur, wrapping it around it's neck. The automaton stopped it's hailfire at the constriction of it's neck, and could only attempt to formulate an action for a couple of swift moments before Leni soared overhead and used the momentum of her course to decapitate it. Landing on the ground the dim teen exhibited her impressive strength by pivoting on her heels and flinging the gargantuan head at Sulk.

Upon seeing the flying head speeding towards her, Sulk leapt out of the way causing her cup of tea to be demolished by the soaring cranium. Without a head to direct it, the body of the Jouster began wildly shooting lasers from it's shoulder cannons and lance, jabbing all around it as it did so with flailing legs.

As all this happened Lincoln and Lana calmly watched the situation, waiting for a moment to step back in.

"Is now a good time bro?" Lana asked.

"I'd say so," Lincoln said with his hand to his chin, "with out the head it's not going to think of aiming upwards, only downwards where it's targets were last seen."

Lana turned to him. "So what do we do?"

Lincoln turned to his tomboyish sibling with a mischievous smile adorning his muzzle. "Ever wanted to dive bomb an evil robot?" That mere question got a wide, toothy smile from Lana complete with hands to her cheeks. Lincoln chuckled as Lana frantically nodded in excitement. "Alright, alright, just grab onto me."

Lincoln stuck out his arm and Lana clasped it firmly, with a firm grip on his sibling's arm himself, Lincoln spun and flung the six year old high into the air. Learning from the last time, Lana summoned her wrench without a battle cry, morphed it into it's bladed form, and cleaved right through the middle of the anarchic machine causing it to cease all movement and attacks. After a couple of silent moments the two halves fell over with a deafening thud as Lana returned her tool to it's normal form and blew on it like a gun.

"Alright, Wrenchy!" Ronnie said as the marvelous crowded around the girl.

"Thank you," Lori said as she noogied Lana, "my legs were beginning to kill me from all that dodging."

"Hey," Lincoln said in mock annoyance, "I'm the one that threw her."

"And we like totes thank you for that, Orange." Leni said with a smile as she hugged her brother, remembering that they were to use their marvelous names.

"That was pretty cool, I'll admit." Lola admitted as she turned to a still Sulk, who was gawking at the spot her tea had occupied on the carpet. "But now it's time to deal with Miss Queen of the Selfish over here." Upon hearing that the Marvelous Eleven quickly put their game faces on and turned to a still gawking Sulk.

As they began to head to her, she spoke.

"My tea," she said quietly, "that was my last cup of tea I had in this dreary hotel."

Lola rolled her eyes. "So what," she said snidely, "it's just tea."

Upon hearing that Sulk's head snapped up and she slowly turned to the Marvelous, Lola specifically, with an angry expression. "What was that?" She said her voice strained with rage.

"It's just tea." Lola repeated slowly.

Sulk, now visibly seething through her nose with rage fueled breath, summoned her staff as the gem atop her crown began to glow brightly. "Just tea!" She yelled.

"JUST TEA!?" Her face was flushed with rage, which was no easy feat considering her grey skin, scaring the Marvelous. "That cup was from one of my last parchments of Quiadine Tea back from Sillux! Regardless of the fact that home is so far away from here, if my stash is ruined like this, I'll never be able to get this tea ever again!" Her voice reached levels so high that it put Lola's enraged screeching to shame.

Back at the lab, Lisa was rubbing her ears while making sure that she recorded that.

Raising her staff and pointing it at the ceiling, Sulk glared at the Marvelous. "Let's take this somewhere more suited for a battle, shall we?" The staff shone brightly, so brightly that it blinded the Marvelous, and when it ended they all were gone.

* * *

Upon recovering from the glare of the light, the stupendous ten plus one opened their eyes to see where they were. Only for all of their eyes to widen in shock as they saw holographic screens that displayed various parts of Royal Woods, and Sulk's ship.

"Welcome, peasants, to Airship Sulk," Sulk said from behind them. The team turned around to see that they were in an elegant and large room with a throne sat upon by Sulk, who had taken off her crown, removed the gem, and held a flask of water in her hand.

"I'd say to keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle, but by the time I'm done with you, you all will be smears on my elegant floor to be washed away!" Sulk said as she ate the pink gem, gobbling it down with a drink of water form her flask, and became enveloped in a pink aura.

The Marvelous could only watch in bewildered awe as Sulk's form began to change. Her skin gained black veins, her eyes turned black and pink, and her hair went from black to fuchsia as it unfurled from its bun and cascaded down her head. Eight slits opened up in her back as black and pink tentacles sprouted from them, her hands and fingers gained suckers, and her tongue spliced into multiple tentacle-like tendrils with jagged teeth. Her legs went limp as her newly sprouted appendages lifted her from her seat.

"Let's see how marvelous you are against, Proselyte Sulk!" Proselyte Sulk screeched as she glowered down at the heroes.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in the reviews, and thanks again to Leolamin1997. Go check out his stuff.**


	8. Chapter 5 Part 4

**A/N: As usual I own nothing. Here's part four of Chapter 5. Once again, thanks to Leolamin.**

* * *

If you found yourself inside an alien spaceship hovering over a town and found yourself face to face with it's commander, you would more than likely be either wetting yourself with fear or acting like a rabid fanboy over the circumstance. Neither of which was the case for the six members of the Marvelous Eleven that had trekked across said town, journeyed throughout the commander's base of operations, and sat through a tea party. No, the five girls and one boy could only suppress their latent emotions as they took battle stances and warily glowered at their opponent. Proselyte Sulk.

The grey skinned, tentacled, limp legged and vibrant pink haired child before them stared at the team with a wicked smile as she sized them up. Her tentacles slickly and noisily writhing and moving about as they held her up. To say that this was a far cry from the green and purple spandex clad Suppress was a gross understatement.

"Ha, I knew you were nothing but a slimy creep. Now you're just showing us who you really are." Lola said with a laugh raising her shield.

"I walked in expecting to fight Pink Princess, this was not the twist I was expecting." Lori said looking at Sulk weirded out.

"Oh, you don't like my new look? Well why don't we hold off on the final judgement until we get the swing voters in." Sulk hissed maliciously.

As soon as she said that door surrounding the room opened and revealed hordes of Mooks and Lancers all prepped and ready for battle. They held their weapons passively waiting for their queen to give the signal.

"As much as I'd love to sit through another election as one sided as the one last year," Lincoln sarcastically quipped as he engaged his claws, putting on a brave face, "it'd be rather pointless to vote on something that's already gonna change." Though his team could tell that he was heavily disturbed by what they all just witnessed.

"How true." Sulk said as she straightened out her tentacles raising herself higher into the air so she could quite literally look down on them. "But, as a fair queen, I do have to give transgressors a second chance at redemption." She looked eyes with Lincoln. "So, Marvelous Orange, will you join BATS? We have cake."

"Which is more than likely a lie," Lincoln rolled his eyes from behind his mask, "but before I give my rebuttal, let me ask you a question."

Sulk raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And what would that question be?"

"How many more of you Silent Sentinels are there?" He asked.

Sulk brought her hand to her chin in thought for a moment, counting with her fingers while silently mouthing the names, before answering. "Excluding myself, and my brother, nine." The sound of a body hitting the floor snapped her attention back to her enemies.

Down on the ground, Lincoln had fainted upon hearing Sulk's answer, on his back, complete with a look of horror that was mostly hidden by the mask. The rest of the Marvelous, and Sulk, looked on at the unconscious leader with confusion, bewilderment, and shock. For a while, no one said anything. Until Sulk decided to speak up.

"Did he just faint?" She asked slack jawed.

"Yup." Lori answered popping the P.

Ronnie nudged Lincoln with her foot. "Lame-O, you okay?" She asked. When she didn't get an answer she reared her leg back for a kick, only to stop when the ashen haired boy suddenly sat up and pointed at Sulk.

"Are you mad, woman?" He yelled. "I've had to cater to ten girls my whole life! To the point where, if I hadn't known any better, I would be certain that my hair went white from stress!" He ignored the indignant shouts of, 'Hey', that came over the intercom, and the glares he was receiving from the four sisters he had with him. "If just ten gave me permanent bags under my eyes, then double that would give me either a heart attack or cardiac arrest!" He finished his rant with crossed arms as he grumpily sat on the ground.

Sulk blinked in shock for a few moments before recollecting her bearings. "So, is that a no?" She asked.

"What did I answer with before." Lincoln rhetorically asked.

"No." Sulk answered.

"Then there's your answer." He replied disregarding that she answered a rhetorical question.

"Well you didn't have to be so rude about it." Sulk retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry about snapping at you, but I've already had to take medications for my stress, and just got off of them. And that was with just ten, double that would put me in an ER." Lincoln said.

"Point proven, and taken, and apology accepted." Sulk waved it off. "Though you should see someone about that, if you survive, trust me it'll help a lot." She advised.

"Speaking from experience?" Lincoln asked.

"This invading thing ain't as easy as I make it look." Sulk replied. "In fact, this is the least stressful invasion I've had a part of, and that's saying something considering pinky there." She pointed at Lola, ignoring her cry of indignation.

"I guess that makes sense." Lincoln confessed.

"Not really," Lola scoffed.

"This is much better than fighting." Lincoln said ignoring Lola.

"Agreed." Sulk said.

"Is there a chance we won't have to fight?" He asked.

"Nope, the etiquette says we have to." Sulk groused.

"There's an etiquette to this stuff?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep," Sulk said, "would you believe there's a book?"

"No." Lincoln gasped.

"Yes, hard cover, soft cover, digital, everything." Sulk replied. "I have two copies in my throne, one hard, one soft, and the digital version on the ship's hard drives."

"That's just weird." Lincoln said.

"You're telling me," Sulk agreed, "and I didn't even ask for them."

"Um, hello!" Lori shouted drawing the attention of the two to her. "As charming as this conversation is, are we gonna fight or not?" The rest of the Marvelous had already summoned their weapons.

"Yeah," Lola said, "I want to bash her teeth in!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sulk mockingly apologized. "I forgot one of the most important things about being a queen." One of her tentacles rammed into Lola at blinding speeds, sending her into a wall. "Never keep your guest waiting!" She maliciously sneered as she leapt into the air and aimed to ram through the team with her appendages.

The team quickly moved out of the way of the oncoming tentacles as the crashed into the floor. As soon as that happened the mooks charged in to fight the heroes, without hesitation they summoned their weapons and readied themselves for battle.

Lola growled as she tossed her shield at Sulk who gave her a sinister smile, she then used her tentacles to grab onto another corner of the room and quickly zipped there hanging onto it. Lola summoned another shield and attempted to throw it at her again only for a mook to come in from behind and grab her restraining her movements. Lola kicked furiously and shrieked as the mook held her up, then Lana came in from behind and cracked the mook on the back of the head with her wrench. As soon as Lola landed on her feet she summoned her shield a defend Lana from a backstab from a Lancer, at the same time Lana fired a shot from her wrench at an oncoming mook. Lana then flipped over Lola and shot the Lancer in the head while Lola shield bashed the mook sending it flying into a group of mooks.

Lori had been using her sword to slice up every mook that came across her, Sulk hung from the corner glaring at Lori with a sinister grin. Sulk then brought two of her tentacles together and began to form a pink ball of energy.

"Hey blue, CATCH!" Sulk shouted as she launched the ball at Lori.

Lori didn't have time to react as the ball collided with her chest sending her to the floor and her sword in the air. Sulk laughed as Lori was dogpiled by the mooks until Leni ran in with her whip. Using her whip Leni grabbed Lori's sword out of the air, then with the sword attached to her whip she swing it around slicing the mooks that piled atop Lori. And then with a roar Leni sent the sword whip towards the hanging Sulk, with a laugh Sulk launched herself again from the corner towards another.

"Too slow, Marvelous." Sulk said with a laugh as she began to form more energy balls and fired them at the various team members.

Lincoln quickly jumped out of the way of a pink ball shot at him and delivered a kick to a mook. He then, with his claws. stopped a stab from a Lancer and then cut off it's legs. Lincoln roared as he as he released a barrage of slices towards a group of mooks. Ronnie has been socking every mook to step up to her, a jab here, a hook here, she even mixed it up with a few kicks. Mooks were sent flying in every direction, a Lancer charged towards Ronnie but she summon her fist and caught the lance when it was only a few inches from her face. Ronnie with a grunt embedded the lance into the ground and leapt up punching the Lancer in the face. A pink ball flew towards Ronnie, with a "HA!" Ronnie used her purple fist to bat it back at her. Sulk was surprised but quickly leapt towards another corner.

"You Marvelous fools, are so predictable." Sulk laughed as she reached for another corner.

"As are you. Sulk." Lincoln said as popped in the corner Sulk was reaching for and slashed at her tentacles.

Sulk hissed as she withdrew them, but left her suspended in the air and she fell onto the floor. Ronnie immediately capitalized on the downed Sulk and rushed towards her, Sulk's pink eyes widen as she saw Ronnie coming towards her. Sulk lashed out with a tentacle swiping to the left, Ronnie ducked underneath it and kept running. Sulk then tried to smash her with two tentacles, but Ronnie jumped forward dodging them and was in Sulk's face. Sulk gasped but the swiped at Ronnie with her sucker hand, Ronnie blocked it with her forearm. Sulk then tried an overhead strike with her free hand only for Ronnie to catch. Ronnie then delivered two punches to Sulk's body making her grunt, Ronnie let out a battle cry as she hit Sulk across the face with a hook.

Sulk's head flew to the side with a grunt as her arms and tentacles slumped to the floor as Sulk let out a groan, head swaying and eyes spinning. Ronnie then unloaded on Sulk with a vicious barrage hooks, straights, jabs all rained on Sulk's face and body each receiving a yelp, grunt, or squeal. Each blow left a trail of purple energy as each blow connected, Ronnie seemed to pick up speed with each punch creating a whirlwind on purple streaks. After 47 blows to Sulk Ronnie reared her fist back summoning her purple construct as Sulk stood before her dazed. Sulk regained her senses just as a huge purple fist was hurdling straight towards her, she couldn't raise her hands or tentacle in time to block so she took the full force of the blow. Sulk let out a pained scream as the fist collided with her whole body, Sulk went flying back, her back smacking against a wall denting it.

Sulk began to fall to the ground, but her tentacles caught her limp body and then scaled the wall to get some distance. Sulk groaned as she regained her senses her whole body hurt at the moment, through her blurry vision she saw Ronnie looking up at her and growled.

"Not bad Purple, wish I was the one to deliver the beatdown." Lola said with a laugh.

"You still may get your chance." Ronnie said simply looking up at Sulk.

Sulk continued to growl until she felt something dripping on her nose. Sulk used one of her tentacle to wipe it and then looked at her tentacle her eyes widening and her body tensing. A thick pink liquid laid on the appendage and dripped to the ground.

"Y-you-how dare you shed my royal blood. How dare you lay your filthy monkey hands on me. HOW DARE YOU STRIKE A QUEEN!" Sulk roared as her eyes glowed pink.

The Marvelous had beaten a number of the troops, but there were still more to fight. And Sulk's roar had gotten their attention. Just then the door opened again revealing more mooks and Lancers, and to the Marvelous shock there were regular citizens.

* * *

"Marvelous, we have citizens." Lincoln said.

"We can see that, Orange." Lori said.

"My loyal subjects, these mongrels have dared to strike your queen. Hurt them my subjects, defend your queen. KILL THEM!" Sulk roared as the troops and citizens charged.

"They don't have any control of themselves, Marvelous non-lethal combat." Lincoln ordered as he parried a punch from a citizen sending him to the side.

Sulk smiled as looked down at the Marvelous as they fought. "Quite the conundrum you have, you think you can fight without hurting your precious citizens." Sulk said as she stabbed her tentacles in the ground and elevated herself above the fight looking down on everyone.

Lincoln moved his hands with blinding speed as he blocked punches from four citizens that were attacking him. Leni then wrapped them in her whip and spun them to the side, leaving them disoriented and out of danger. Lincoln then delivered a kick behind him to a mook and summoned his claws to slice the Lancer's weapon and then sliced it's belly. Leni had used her whip to wrap up any civilians that tried to attack her, she gave a, "Like sorry," for every person she tied up. A lancer then tried to stab at Leni, but using her whip she wrapped up one of it's legs and pulled herself underneath it. She then jumped up and cracked her whip around the neck of the lancer and with a forceful pull tore it's head off. Sulk smiled as she looked down at the team using four tentacles to keep her suspended she then brought up her four free tentacles and pointed them at the ground. A Pink energy began to crackle around them and suddenly pink beams shot out of them and to the ground. Sulk began to cackle maniacally as she dragged the beams across the ground towards any nearby Marvelous.

"Dance ants, DANCE!" Sulk said with malicious glee.

Lana jumped out of the way as the laser was dragged in her direction, at the same time, with wrench in hand, Lana swung down on a mooks head. She then swung at one mook knocking it into the face of a Lancer, distracting it as Lori sliced it's legs. Lana then used wrench to catch the leg of a civilian who tried to kick her, she then flipped the citizen out of the way of an oncoming laser while at the same time flipping out of the way. As Lana landed mooks tried to jump her from behind, Lori quickly dashed past the mooks slicing them into pieces, the bits of sliced metal falling to the floor and tripping a group of civilians that were chasing her. Lori masterfully swung her sword slicing every mook she past being sure to not hit any of the citizens trying to get at her. A mind controlled citizen tried to grab Lori's sword hilt while a mook charged in from behind, Lori quickly released the sword sending the citizen stumbling back. Lori then delivered a hook to the mooks face dazing it before kicking it in the chest, Lori then grabbed her sword from the citizen and sliced the mook in half while also dodging another citizen.

Ronnie currently had one of the civilians in a headlock as she then threw him onto a group of other civilians. Sulk focused on Ronnie and smiled as she raised one of her tentacles aiming it at Ronnie.

"Heads up Purple~!" Sulk yelled in a sing songy voice before sending her tentacle down to smash Ronnie.

Ronnie quickly noticed this and jumped out of the way landing on Lancer, Ronnie summoned her purple fist and grabbed the Lancer's face, blinding it as it bucked around smashing nearby mooks. Sulk saw where Ronnie landed and with a roar sent her tentacle down towards her again, Ronnie once again jumped allowing the tentacle to impale the Lancer. Sulk growled as she picked up the impaled lancer and threw it at Ronnie. Ronnie landed and saw the lancer coming right at her, but coming from behind was another group of civilians; if she dodged they would be crushed. Ronnie made her decision, summoning her fist she sent the lancer flying away and braced herself for an attack. Instead Lola quickly rushed in and brought out her shield defending Ronnie as the citizens slammed into the pink barrier.

"What's wrong to scared to come down and face us." Lola said mockingly.

"I'll shut you up good you brat!" Sulk yelled as she fired another laser towards Lola.

Lola smiled as she saw the laser coming at her "IDIOT!" Lola yelled as she summoned her shield deflecting the laser towards one of Sulk's tentacles.

"HOW DARE YOU-AAAAHHHH!" Sulk screamed as she lifted her burnt tentacle off the ground standing on three now.

"Marvelous, bring her down!" Lincoln ordered as he dashed towards one of the other tentacles holding her up leaving her with two.

"Hey stop that, I order you-!" Sulk yelled only for Lana to blast another tentacle making her raise it and leaving her on a single shaky tentacle

"W-wait, stop!" Sulk pleaded only for Ronnie to charge in yelling purple energy surrounding her fist as she delivered one final punch to the last tentacle, knocking it off the ground and sending Sulk tumbling down.

Sulk screamed as she fell, flipping in the air as the ground got closer, only for something to wrap around her arms as she stopped only a few feet off the ground. Leni had hooked her whip on a overhead light fixture, wrapped up Sulk's arms, and was currently holding her up.

"R-release me at once you brainless bimbo!" Sulk yelled trying to wiggle free.

"You aren't very nice." Leni said with an upset frown as she wrapped her leg around the whip and pulled bringing Sulk closer to the ceiling.

"Why don't we teach her some manners." Lori said grabbing onto the whip and smiling and Leni.

"Don't you dare-!" Sulk yelled as her head slammed onto the ceiling due to the two pulling on the whip.

They then loosen their hold on the whip allowing a dazed Sulk to fall a bit letting out a pained, "Gah."

They then pulled on it slamming Sulk to the ceiling again, the marvelous, the citizen's, and the mooks all looked up to see Sulk having her head being repeatedly slammed into the ceiling. Each slam seemed to pick up speed as a turquoise trail followed her as she was repeatedly slammed. After 15 slams, Leni and Lori yelled as the gave one last forceful pull slamming Sulk's head to the ceiling and destroying the light fixture. Sulk limply fell to the center of the room with a thud all eyes were on her motionless body.

"Ha, not so high and mighty now are ya." Lola said as she walked towards the downed Sulk only to be stopped by Lincoln.

"This isn't over yet." Lincoln said seriously.

"Useless~." Sulk whispered as her body twitched.

"Useless." Sulk said louder as she raised her body with her tentacles; though her head was still down.

"You're-all-USELESS, USELESS,USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!" Sulk screamed throwing her head back revealing her bloody forehead and her bruised face.

"YOUR ALL TRASH!" Sulk yelled as she thrashed one of her tentacles destroying the remaining mooks and lancers

"YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOUR QUEEN!" Sulk yelled as she aimed to crush the civilians under her control only for the Marvelous to get them out of the way.

"YOU LET THIS TRASH DEMEAN ME, TOUCH ME, HURT ME. I AM YOUR QUEEN!" Sulk shrieked as she tried to swipe at the Marvelous.

"YOU-WHO IN THE UNIVERSE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Sulk screamed pointing at Lincoln.

"I OWN YOU, I OWN YOUR FRIENDS, I OWN THIS BUILDING, I OWN THIS CITY, IN FACT!" Sulk screamed with a crazed smile on her face as on her throne one of the arms opened up revealing a large red button.

"FORGET THIS CITY!" Sulk screamed as she slammed her tentacle on the button.

"All power to be diverted to the ship's main cannon, charging now commenced, cannon at 1%," a computerized voice said.

"What did you do?" Lincoln shouted grimly.

"Once my cannons reach 100% I'm going to fire this right at the hiding place of those who refuse to live under my rule. It'll also take out a good section of this city and anyone in it, this will be my warning to anyone who dares steps out of line, to question, TO CHALLENGE ME!" Sulk said maniacally.

"Siblings she is correct, my sensors are picking up a massive energy build up coming from the ship. If she fires that the destruction will be at 50%, not to mention to loss of life will be in the thousands." Lisa informed them panicked.

"Like what do we do?" Leni asked scared.

"The signal is coming from her throne, if it is disabled the ship may cancel the firing. You have to destroy that chair." Lisa explained.

"Hehehehehe, but before I kill those mongrels. I'M GOING TO DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Sulk screamed crazed as she stretched out her tentacles and used them to tower above the Marvelous.

"Hmph, someone doesn't seem to take losing with grace." Lola said disappointed.

"Like someone I know." Lana and Lincoln said passively.

"Hey!" Lola shouted in indignation.

"I was talking about Red." Lincoln said.

"But I was talking about you." Lana confessed.

Before Lola could retort, Sulk shrieked as tried to crush them.

* * *

The six of the Marvelous Undecaplet swiftly dodged as the enraged tentacled horror crashed into the ground they once stood upon, leaving a cloud of dust. Wanting to capitalize on her presumed stun from the impact, Lincoln leapt at her with brandished claws. Only for Sulk to shoot a tentacle straight at the airborne tween from the dust cloud, shocking him to the point where he was unable to react fast enough to the zooming appendage as it barreled into his gut and sent him into the wall.

"Orange!" Ronnie yelled as her fist coated themselves in purple energy. "Why you!" Ronnie growled raising her fist.

With gutso she charged at the vanishing cloud with raised fist, ready to lay another beatdown on the alien brat. Sulk merely gave a toothy smile as she let Marvelous Purple come closer, when she was right in front of her she swiftly blocked each punch and jab thrown at her with her tentacles before actually punching Ronnie into the air with her own fist, grabbing her by the legs with her slimy appendages, and flinging her into Lincoln.

"Normally, I don't like getting my hands dirty," Sulk said as she shook her sore hand, "But this time, for you apes, I'll make an exception!" She looked to the ceiling above. "Computer, percentage." Sulked yelled

"Cannon power levels are at 4%, Mistress Sulk." Said the computerized voice.

"Useless! Cut off and redirect all external power, and activate the S.S.A.G.E!" Sulk yelled in rage at how slow the number was.

"All lights, bar the main bridge, accomedies, engine power, and force fields deactivated; redirecting power to the main cannons." The computer reported. The ship shook as the engines cut off.

Lori looked around in worry before turning to Sulk. "What did you do?"

"Deactivated almost everything on the ship to boost the cannons, duh." Sulk said as if she were insanely obvious; which she kind of was.

"And that S.S.A.G.E thing?" Lori asked.

"Oh, that? That's something our top scientist' invented years ago back on Sillux; it stands for Self Sustaining Anti Gravity Engine, the only good thing that brat Suppress has done this past invasion was reverse engineering it, and putting it into my ship."

"What about the Mooks, Lancers, and Jousters?" Lori asked in confusion, only to get a deadpan look form Sulk in return. "Point taken on the mooks."

"As it should," Sulk said. "Computer, percentage?"

"51%, Mistress Sulk." The voice replied

"How about that. Now, RAAGH!" She charged at Lori with a gladiatorial cry, attacking the teen with a flurry of swipes, jabs, and uppercuts courtesy of her tentacles and fist. The blue garbed heroine slickly blocked and parried each attack with her swords, and cleanly out maneuvered each attack with seeming grace.

As the two danced, Leni went over to the twins and whispered, "I have an idea." To which the two looked at each other, shrugged, and listened.

Back with Lori and Sulk, the alien girl had ensnared the eldest Loud in her tentacles and was about to remove her mask.

"You're like my eldest," Sulk said with a malicious smile, "Let's see if you look like her too."

Lori squirmed in her grasp and tried to keep her head away from the slimy, writhing, sucking, nightmare to anime fans, appendage as it drew closer to her face. As she was about to unmask Lori, Sulk screamed in pain as claws raked her back before being forced away by a punch to the face.

Lori fell to the ground and looked up to see Ronnie and Lincoln, "About time." She said.

"Well sorry if I was slammed into a wall twice." Lincoln said as he rolled his eyes.

"And before you ask, nothing happened." Ronnie said.

"Noted," Lori nodded before grabbing her fallen swords, "Now let's kick some alien keister." Lori said before blocking one of Sulk's tentacles. The two nodded before blocking appendages aimed at them, and joining the vicious tango that Lori had with Sulk prior.

The four danced and flourished about one another, blocking, parrying, and taking any pot shots they could get. Lori did as she did prior, making sure to keep extra watch of her legs this time; Lincoln ducked, slid under, and flipped over the slithering masses of flesh as he either deflected or slashed them with his claws; and Ronnie summoned her fist to block, deflect, grab, and smush any tentacles that came near her. Eventually the cycle was broken when Lori elbowed the 'queen' away from them.

As she skidded back, Sulk dug her extra limbs into the ground of her ship to slow her departure and was about to attack again when she heard a battle cry from above. Looking up she saw Lana dive bombing her with her wrench swung high overhead. Thinking quick, Sulk ripped one of her tentacles out of the ground to block the dark blue energy tool.

Sulk smiled smugly, "That the best you got?" She asked condescendingly.

"For now, it's the best distraction." Lana answered with an equally smug tone.

"Wait, what?" Sulk asked before she felt something collide with her gut, hard, and lift her off the ground. As she was lifted into the air she saw a smirking Lola, who had taken the time from Lana's distraction to form a circular shield on her wrist and punch her in the gut while she was distracted. Before she could muster a counterattack though, her remaining tentacles were ensnared by a whip as soon as they left the ground, and she quickly found herself flung around the room by Leni. She was smashed into columns, barreled through piles of stolen riches, and dragged across the floor a few times by the face. As well as rammed through some convenient groups of mooks that were just standing around.

This went on for what felt like ages to Sulk, before she was finally released from the whip to soar through the air; and head straight to a waiting Lola, who had ducked down and had her shielded fist reeled back. The moment she got close to the Loud twins, Lola thrust her fist straight into the air and into the belly of Sulk; who was flung into the ceiling with such force that it created another dust cloud. One that was quickly dissipated when she fell, and limply hung above the ground by her tentacles.

As Lola and Lana cautiously crept toward the hanging female, Sulk coughed and hacked, holding her gut as she threw up her pink gem. The force of the projectile vomiting flung it past the two, causing it to lay on the floor just past their feet, with the twins being the only thing separating her from it. Lola turned to the, now dimly, glowing gem and gazed at it for a moment before turning back to Sulk, who glowed a bright pink as she returned to her humanoid form and subsequently fell to the floor on her hands and knees.

"Hmph. You hide behind your mooks, civilians, and your little gem. But as a queen you shouldn't have any trouble making me bow." Lola said condescendingly.

Sulk, with raspy and heavy breaths, looked up at the excessively pink garbed girl with a glower. "You little witch!" Sulk raspily shrieked as she tried to hit Lola with a right hook.

"95%, Mistress Sulk." Said the computer, only to be ignored by it's master and her opponents.

Lola brought her forearm up, blocking the blow, and then delivered a powerful punch to Sulk's mouth with her shield donned fist. Sulk screamed in pain as she flew back holding her mouth. Lola only watched as Sulk kicked her legs screaming through her hands. Sulk's eyes widened as she removed her hands and spat out two small things onto the floor. Lola's eyes widened when she saw it was two teeth, she then looked to Sulk and had to contain her laughter seeing Sulk's have a mirrored gap to herself. Sulk seeing the teeth on the ground let out a terrified shriek as she pulled out a compact mirror.

"OH-MY-STARS! I'm a hideous monster!" Sulk whimpered looking at herself.

"Wow Pink, that's a little harsh." Lincoln said a little concerned.

"It was by accident, I didn't know." Lola said trying her hardest not to laugh as she looked at Sulk. After, mostly, quelling her laughter. "Okay, okay Sulk, it's actually not that bad. Look on the bright side you can make those into a necklace." Lola said giggles escaping her mouth.

"Y-you, YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!" Sulk yelled with fire in her eyes as she faced Lola and threw the mirror at her. Lola quickly dodged the small object, but as she did Sulk summoned two golden specters and charged wanting to bash Lola's head in.

Not wanting to get her head bashed in, Lola slickly dodged Sulk's sloppy swings and strikes, managing to out maneuver her.

Summoning another shield in her free hand and keeping her pink armored fist, Lola blocked an overhead strike from Sulk. Lola then tried to throw a punch only for Sulk to parry it with her scepter. The two then engaged in a vicious dance trying to get a blow on each other, pink and gold swirled around them in a blur as they're attacks flew through the air. Both of them were yelling Kia's at the top of their lungs as they tried to push each other back. The barrage finally stopped with Lola stopping Sulk's scepter with her shield and grabbing on her other arm. The two grunted and growled as they stared each other down, neither of them moving as they fought for supremacy.

Suddenly a wicked smile grew on Sulk's face as she twisted the wrist that was held by Lola and smacked her wrist with the scepter, making Lola yelp and release her grip. Sulk then placed a hand on Lola's shield and rolled over it, getting behind Lola and hitting her in the back with her scepter. Lola stumbled forward holding her wrist, as Sulk laughed raising both her weapons in the air to swing down onto Lola. Only for Lola's pink barrier to surround her and defend her from the attack cracking a bit from Sulk's blow. Lola smiled and with a roar expanded her barrier forcing Sulk to flip back, as soon as her feet touched the ground a pink shield hit the front of her leg forcing her to one knee with a hiss. Lola rushed forward as Sulk tried to swing at her, an attack that was easily batted away with Lola's shield as she jumped up and delivered a blow to the back of Sulk's head making her spit out more blood. Lola then quickly spun around and delivered a devastating shield bash to the side of Sulk's face sending her flying backwards and landing on her back.

Lola rushed forward to keep up the pressure, only for Sulk to stick out her leg and trip her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ah! Oof!" Lola shouted upon hitting the ground and swiftly turned herself onto her back, only to get Sulk's foot on her chest as a result.

Sulk looked down at Lola with a crazed grin, blood was still coming from her mouth due to the teeth she lost. Her face was covered in bruises her right eye swelling, her hair was disheveled, and her outfit had small tears in them. She no longer looked like a regal space queen as rather an insane girl who just went through a gang beatdown and was at the end of her rope.

"I'm going to enjoy this immensely." The maddened wannabe queen proclaimed as she fused her scepters into one and raised it high above her head, ready to bring it down onto Lola's face. Too shocked to move or consider raising a shield, Lola raised her arms over her face and squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for what was to come.

As the alien diva was about to crash her scepter into the face of her foe, a seafoam whip ensnared it.

"What?" Sulk yelled in rage.

"Hey, Mean Queen!" Leni, surprisingly, yelled as she glared at Sulk. "Leave my sister alone!" She roared as she flung Sulk around, smashing her into what little statues, artwork replicas, and piles of riches that remained standing, before slingshotting her straight at a now standing Lola; who bashed her straight into her throne with a shielded backhand.

Sulk screamed all the way through her trip through the air, only being silenced upon barreling through her throne. Leni disengaged her whip, dusted off her hands, and gave a humph as she crossed her arms. The remaining Marvelous, and still-conscious-yet-in-pain Mooks, stared at the second oldest Marvelous member in shock, awe, and a twinge of fear.

"Note to self," Lincoln said quietly, "don't get on Seafoam's bad side."

"Agreed." The rest of the Marvelous replied, with the Mooks nodding in agreement.

Sulk groaned in pain as she tried to pick herself up off the throne only to slump down onto it looking pathetic as she greedily took in the air and groaned.

"MIstress Sulk, the Cannon has reached 100% and is ready to fire." The computerized voice said as a small panel opened on the remaining armrest of Sulk's throne, revealing a hand scanner.

"T-the q-queen always w-wins." Sulk said with a weak smile as she forced her arm to move trying to reach the panel.

"Dang it, she's gonna fire!" Lori yelled as Sulk's hand slowly hovered over the scanner.

"We can't reach her from here." Lincoln said as Sulk hand fell onto the scanner and it began to scan her hand.

"Dark, time for the twin special!" Lola yelled as she ran towards Lana.

"Alright." Lana said excited as she summoned her wrench. Lana the began to spin herself and her wrench as into a huge vortex. And Lola jumped into it the back of her feet touching the face of Lana's wrench.

"DARK PINK AIR SHOT!" Lola and Lana yelled simultaneously as Lana swung her wrench like a baseball bat, and in a brilliant spark of pink and dark blue, Lola was sent flying towards Sulk shield raised.

Just as the scanner was about to reach the end of Sulk's hand, Sulk heard the boom and looked forward in terror to she a pink shield coming right at her.

"W-wait!" Sulk yelled out terrified as the shield slammed against her face.

With the force behind Lola as soon as she hit Sulk both she and Lola went through the throne destroying it. The hand scanner went across the air, along with other bits of the once previously regal throne.

"Scan interrupted, connection severed, firing cance-." The voice droned as it died out.

The dark blue and pink comet crashed into the wall of the ship, smashing Sulk between the shield and the wall. The wall couldn't hold and broke under the pressure revealing the outside, Lola was luckily able to jump off the wall before it gave way. Sulk however wasn't as lucky as she and the rubble of the wall were sent flying out of the ship that was still hovering over the Grandstay.

* * *

Sulk's entire body was limp, her mouth hung open, and her eyes rolled into her head as she began to descend to the ground below.

"Wh-what just happened….. My body hurts…. I can't move…. Di-did I lose? But I can't lose… I'm a queen…. The-the queen always wins." Sulk thought as she hurdled towards the earth.

Memories suddenly came to Sulk as she remembered when she was younger sitting in her bed on her home planet clutching a small doll with tears in her eyes. On the edge of the bed sat what looked to be a young man shrouded in shadows.

"Sulk, I can't stay with you tonight, I have a lot of work to do." The boy said. "The Senate and I still have to discuss the plans for the new inhabited planet we discovered, and Mom and Dad are still trying to push their agenda for that insipid war station."

"B-but there's a monster in my room and if you leave he'll come and get me." The young Sulk cried, but the boy simply smiled.

"I would like to see that monster try and get you, your so well protected." The boy said, gesturing around the room to the toys that were strewn about. There was a castle with dozens of toys knights surrounding it with other weapons like catapults also there.

"But, they're just toys.' Sulk said confused.

"They're not just toys they are your royal army, ready to protect you to the bitter end. They will make sure no harm comes to you, and that your victory is assured. Because you are their queen, and the queen always wins." The boy said touching Sulk's nose making her giggle.

"Well, I do trust them to protect me, but they still aren't you my bravest knight. Could you stay, just until I go to sleep?" Sulk said.

"As you wish my queen." The boy said with a smile, stroking her hair.

* * *

The memory ended and the pain returned to Sulk as she continued to fall, tears suddenly falling from her eyes.

"Big Brother…. My Bravest Knight…. Help me." Sulk whispered as she was only a few yards away from the ground.

But before she could fall any further, she was yanked by the hair harshly, saving her from certain death. Amidst the searing pain running through her scalp, Sulk managed to divert her tear clouded eyes to her savior. Only to see the Malicious Ace blandly staring at her from behind her mask as she held her by her black locks. The two gazed at the other in silence for a fleeting moment before Mace humphed in an impossible to discern expression, and had herself, Sulk, and her ship re-cloaked from any prying eyes.

* * *

All across Royal Woods, people snapped out of their hypnosis, wondered what happened, and quickly put two and two together. Lola was standing before the hole looking out it to the city with an annoyed look on her face.

"What a brat." Lola said simply before turning around and joining her team.

"Good tag team guys." Lincoln congratulating Pink and Dark Blue.

"Thanks I can't believe actually pulled that one off correctly." Lana said with a relieved expression.

"Yeah, last time you ended up putting me through a wall." Lola said.

"Um excuse, where are we, why am I here, and where are my earrings?" A recently freed woman said feeling her ears.

"Your on a alien spaceship, you were under mind control to attack us, and they are probably either here, the hotel, or at the museum." Lori explained making the crowd of people murmur in confusion and worry.

"Okay, okay, everybody listen up. I know your all confused and scared but if you follow our instructions this will be all settle out. First we need to get you off this ship, so if you would all get in a nice even line in a calm order we can-." Lincoln said but was stopped by a computerized voice.

"Energy reaching critical mass, if not released in the next 30 seconds core will detonate. Repeat, 25 seconds till core detonation." The voice said as the whole room glowed.

After 2 seconds of silence all the civilian burst into terrified screams, running around, trying to find a way out.

"Lisa, we need a way off this thing!" Lincoln shouted into his earpiece.

"No time, you need to make your own exit now." Lisa instructed.

"Right, Blue!" Lincoln shouted and Lori nodded.

Lori then stabbed her sword into the floor as Lincoln sunk both his claws into the floor, they then dragged they're weapons through the floor passing each other. They created a huge X mark on the floor and then Ronnie summoned her Fist while Lana brought out her wrench. The two grabbed onto a piece of the sliced up floor and then pulled it apart showing the roof of the Grandstay. The marvelous then jumped out of the ship and onto the roof, as they did Leni summoned multiple whips and tossed them to each of her teammates. Once they landed they had created a net out of the whips.

"Everyone jump, NOW!" Lincoln shouted to the citizens and they all did without hesitation landing on the net no harm coming to them.

"Pink, shield, now!" Lincoln shouted and as soon as he did Pink summoned a barrier to cover them all.

And with that a section of the ship exploded and soon multiple sections of the ship began to explode. The figurehead on the ship flew off and was sent crashing to the ground, the lights on the ship began to shut off as it began to plummet to the ground looking like a sinking ship at sea. Multiple mooks and even Lancers were jumping ship as it continued to fall, the ship finally met the ground giving one last massive explosion. The once proud ship was now a smoldering wreck at the base of the Grandstay hotel.

"Well, that could've been a disaster." Ronnie said looking down at the ship.

"I hope Sulk is okay." Leni said worried.

"Who cares about her." Lola said.

"Lola, you are being really venomous to her." Lana said simply.

"And why shouldn't I be? She's the enemy, and she was a stuck up, annoying brat. I hope this is the last we see of her, because if I have to do anything involving her it will be way too soon." Lola said annoyed with crossed arms.

As soon as Lola was finished something fell from the sky landing on Lola's head knocking it downwards before bouncing off her head and landing on the ground with a clack.

"AAAARRRAAAAGGGGGHHHH, MY ELEGANT SKULL!" Lola said falling to her knees and holding her head.

Lana quickly went to her sister to check on her while Lincoln observed the object. He slowly kneeled down and picked up the object.

"Lisa." Lincoln said holding the object in the palm of his hand.

"Yes, Lincoln." Lisa replied curiously.

"You gonna want to fire up you lab, I think we have something you'll be interested in." Lincoln said as he held up Sulk's gem and it glistened in the sun.

* * *

 **A/N: As usual, let me know what you think in the reviews. Happy holidays, and lets pray for Net Neutrality.**


	9. Chapter 6 Part 1

**A/N: After talking a bit with Leo, I decided to split chapter six into two parts. So here's the first part. As usual, I own nothing and everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Silent Sentinels HQ**

Within the endless void that that was Silent Sentinels HQ it was anything but silent at the moment as a wail echoed through the void. In the meeting area of the sentinels Hush and Quell sat in their respective seats still covered by shadows, but by their body language they appeared to be a very annoyed with the continuing wailing. Mace was leaning on one of the seats eyes closed not really registering the wailing. Finally the source of the wailing was revealed, on one of the suspended seats sat a bawling Sulk. She was covered in bandages, her arm was in a sling, and her leg was in a cast. Her left eye was bandaged up, and her two front teeth were still missing. Sulk was in the seat and was currently crying her lungs out, tears rolling down her free eye and damping the bandages on the other.

"She's been at this for an hour now." Quell said getting annoyed.

"Sulk, we called you here for your report, I know this may be difficult for you right now but you need to-." Hush said only to be interrupted.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Th-those apes were mean to me, a-and all I wanted to do was bring some c-class to their dreary town. And they came into my ship all rude, and they destroyed all my mooks, and took all the treasure my subjects gave me for being amazing. And that little pink witch punched my beautiful face, and she was picking on me, and she knocked out my teeth, AND IT HURT!" Sulk whined kicking her legs as she continued to cry.

After a few more seconds of Sulk crying, the two finally had enough.

"SULK, YOU WILL CEASE THIS IMMATURE BEHAVIOR, AND YOU WILL GIVE US YOUR REPORT IN A MANNER RESPECTIVE OF YOUR POSITION, RIGHT NOW!" Hush shouted authoritatively.

Sulk immediately stopped crying and looked at her sisters with tear filled eyes, she sucked in a sob and tried to wiped the tears from her eyes. "T-the mission to conquer s-sector US-13-RW of planet Chi-Q w-w-was a failure." Sulk said with a sob, shame filling her as she felt her sisters eyes on her.

"T-the marvelous that Suppress talked about arrived on the scene. They were immune to my mind control and-and-and-." Sulk said with a whimper.

"Oh please, Sulk, tell us exactly what happened." Suppress said as she appeared in another seat in a flash of green with a sly grin on her face. Sulk glared at Suppress, wanting to snap at her, but remembered that Hush and Quell were still watching her and were not up for any shenanigans.

"W-well there were more than before and-and they were stronger than me." Sulk said shamefully looking away as another tear rolled down her face. Hearing Sulk say that made Suppress giggle.

"So the Marvelous persist in their defiance of us." Hush said coldly.

"Is there anything useful you learned about their powers during your battle with them Sulk?" Quell asked.

"Allow me dear sisters. Before Sulk decided to so recklessly use all the ships power for the cannon causing it to overflow and detonate, I managed to save the ships logs. One being of interest is the visual logs from the ships main deck." Suppress said with a smile as she began to type away at a screen.

Sulk froze upon hearing that. "Y-you h-have the l-logs?" She stammered out.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind sisters, but I already reviewed the recordings with some of our other siblings to study the Marvelous." Suppress said still smiling.

"Y-you showed the others?" Sulk said sinking deeper into her seat face turning redder.

Then a video screen appeared in the middle of the room showing the battle between Sulk and the Marvelous.

"I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" The recorded Sulk said crazed.

"Oh dear Sulk, that is a face so unbecoming of a queen." Suppress said with a stifled giggle making Sulk sinking further into her seat.

"Well sister's as you can see the Marvelous obviously outclassed Sulk in every regard speed-." Suppress said as an image of Lincoln slicing at Sulk's tentacles was shown.

"Strength-." An image of Lola punching Sulk in the face.

"And Intelligence." The gif of Sulk's head getting slammed onto the ceiling.

Finally, Suppress broke out into laughter as Sulk curled up into a ball a light sob coming from her.

"Back off, Suppress!" A voice said from the void. Just then a dark blue light shined onto one of the empty chairs as a female figure showed herself. She was slightly taller than Sulk she had grey skin and black hair. Only her hair was done in two downward pigtails, she wore a black, sleeveless muscle shirt, black baggy jeans, and combat boots.

"I'm just returning what she so happily dished out to me during my attempt, Shush." Suppress hissed.

"And here I was thinking you would be the bigger girl, and let it go." Shush replied as she looked at the curled up Sulk.

"Either way, thank you Suppress, we will take this information and add it to the dossier on the Marvelous." Quell explained and Suppress gave a small bow.

"Sulk while you were being treated, your gem was nowhere on your person. Where is it?" Hush said seriously making Sulk freeze up with everybody looking at her.

"I-I used it to transform, but I-I ended up coughing it out. T-the M-marvelous threw me off the ship b-before I could g-get it b-back." Sulk stammered out shaking a bit, Suppress and Sulk let out a gasp as the atmosphere turned deadly serious.

"You lost your gem?" Hush said anger clearly rising.

"I-it wasn't my fault, it-." Sulk tried to explain.

"Do you realize how important your gem, all our gems, is to our plan!" Hush said voice rising. Sulk sunk into her seat nodding, terrified.

"We need the gems so we can properly judge the planet for habitability, along with the Towers!" Quell shouted in restrained rage.

"We need the gems so that we can know if this planet is the one we've been looking for!" Hush yelled.

"WE NEED THE GEMS SO WE CAN PUT OUR PLAN IN ITS FINAL STAGES! WITHOUT EVEN ONE, OUR PLAN IS NOTHING!" The two eldest shouted so loudly and angrily that is resonated throughout the space. Sulk looked like she was on the verge of tears until Shush chimed in.

"Wait, I can look for it while I'm in the RW sector, I can get it back for her." Shush said quickly.

"What, w-why are you going to the RW sector?" Sulk asked confused.

"After your failure in taking control of the sector, it has been decided that Shush will now inherit it and complete her task." Quell chimed in.

Sulk looked at Shush betrayed while Shush gave Sulk a sympathetic look. "It's my mission to save resources, and things are going smoothly in the northern sector. So I thought I could lend you a hand." Shush said sheepishly.

"Your taking this from me?" Sulk said betrayed.

"N-no I'm not, I just-." Shush tried to explain.

"You can't give her this, she already has a sector. This is mine, you can't give her this." Sulk complained.

"The sector was originally Suppresses, and seeing has how we gave it to you after she failed it only seems fair. Shush has a higher success rate in her missions, and has more battle experience. Something, after viewing your performance, that will be needed for them." Hush hissed out.

"B-b-but she's just gonna take a bunch of stupid trees and we all know she's gonna take the local animals for her stupid Zoo." Sulk continued making Shush frown.

"What she does with her spare time is none of our concern as long as she completes her task, and we have more reason to trust her than you right now. So, you will relinquish control to your twin, and Suppress you will supply her with whatever she needs." Hush continued.

"Shush we know you will succeed where your sister failed." Quell said as she received a bow from Shush. And with that the Hush and Quell were gone in a flash leaving Suppress, Sulk, Shush, and Mace.

"S-Sulk I-." Shush said trying to explain.

"Who do you think you are. You can't take this from me." Sulk whispered.

"Sulk, please." Shush whispered.

"You knew that brother would be impressed by what I did, so you took this from me! You were always jealous of our connection!" Sulk yelled as she stood up on her chair pointing accusingly at Shush.

"Oh please, like there was anything special about you two compared to the rest of us. We all want to impress brother." Suppress replied blandly.

"SHUT UP, OUR CONNECTION WAS SPECIAL, MORE SPECIAL THAN EVERYONE ELSE'S. HE WAS MY KNIGHT AND YOUR ALL JUST JEALOUS!" Sulk shouted.

"Sulk, I wasn't trying to get between you and brother, I just wanted to help." Shush said.

"AND HOW LONG ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE!?" Sulk yelled pointing at Mace who was still leaning on a chair eyes closed.

From behind her mask, Mace finally opened her eyes, seeing that Hush and Quell were gone, and that three of the sister's were staring at her. Mace then moved the locks of white hair covering her ears and then pulled out two small ear plugs blasting some pop song.

"Did she finally stop whining, what'd I miss?" Mace said oblivious to what was happening.

"Y-y-YOUR ALL JERKS!" Sulk shouted.

"Come on sis, I'm just doing my part for the mission." Shush said.

"You, your always trying to butt in on me and brother when were together, you never let me have anything to myself!" Sulk said.

"Hey, so do you guys like have tech for this, or is that permanent?" Mace asked pointing to her teeth, referring to Sulk's, and making her pout.

"Well it's not that bad, we can get some replacements. There's this nice mineral I just found that you would love." Shush tried to soften the blow.

Sulk let out a whimper until she finally disappeared into a pink flash, making Shush sigh in defeat.

"Why are you so nice to her? She never treats you with any kindness." Suppress said.

"She's my sister, and she does, but you know she gets like this sometimes. Were all in this together we should at least try to get along." Shush said.

"Whatever, this family is not worth it. Your troops are ready and so is your ship, I followed the specifications for the newest section of your Zoo." Suppress said simply.

"The fact you even said that shows that there is a problem here." Shush said sadly as she disappeared in a flash of dark blue leaving Suppress and Mace.

"I know Hush and Quell sent you after the Marvelous, what did you learn?" Suppress said.

"I went of my own choice, and there's nothing I know about them that you don't already." Mace said.

"Is that so? Then why don't I believe you?" Suppress asked.

"I don't care what you believe, I'm here for me and my team, not your family or your little invasion. So why don't you step off, and let me do what I need to do, and maybe I may end up helping you guys out along the way. Also tell that little witch of yours to stop following me, or next time I might end up stepping on her shadow." Mace said sinisterly as she disappeared in a flash of Orange.

After a few minutes of silence Suppress was left alone. "How in the infinite universe did she know?" Suppress hissed.

Just then within the shadows of one of the seats someone emerged, she stayed in the shadows staying out of sight.

"Mace is a lot more perceptive than I originally thought, and her team is just as good as she is. I can't keep following her Suppress, she'll catch me, and when she does she won't be kind." The shadowy figure said.

"I know she's up to something, she's hiding something from us. And once I figure it out, we'll put her and her little team in their place. Either way your job is done, but I have a new assignment for you." Suppress said.

"I see my fate is not entwined with these Marvelous. You wish for me not to spy on them, but to find where their strength originates." The shadow said surprising Suppress.

"You were listening in on me again weren't you?" Suppress replied.

"No, the stars informed me of this fate. It is my destiny to face the Marvelous, defeat them, and take their power in the name of our cause." The shadow continued.

"You face the Marvelous. You think Shush will fail?" Suppress said with a smirk.

"The fact that you are asking me to complete this task shows your doubt in her abilities. She is powerful and her abilities are unmatched, but she is fated to lose this battle. Although the stars also say that she will achieve something after that." The shadow said.

"Whatever, I've been tracking the Marvelous energy signature seeing if I can find it anywhere else in the world. I haven't been able to nail it down, but I have found weird traces coming from what the humans call the Atlantic. I need you and your troops to find where this is coming from and then bring me back any valuable information regarding their powers and tech." Suppress said as she pulled out a small tablet with a map on it.

She then dropped the tablet into the shadow made by her chair, it fell but it made no sound. Until it appeared in the shadowy figures hand who stood across from Suppress reading it.

"Easy enough, I will update you on my progress as I go." The shadow said.

"Good. Also, if Shush does fail, what makes you think you can defeat them?" Suppress said.

"My victory is mandated by forces beyond us. Not only that, but how can they fight something that they can't even see." The shadow said as it stepped away disappearing without a sound.

"As long as you do the mission, I don't care what philosophical trash you spew Quash, so long as brother is happy." Suppress said as she disappeared in a green flash.

* * *

 **(Royal Woods; Hours after Sulk's attack; Late at night.)**

The clicking and clacking of keys were all that were present in Lisa's office, bar the girl herself. As she got to work on writing a series of programs and algorithms specifically tailored to scanning and analyzing the pink gem that her brother, sisters, and (largely) possible sister-in-law, retrieved for her from the battle at the Grandstay Hotel. Of course, she had to work in small increments due to her mother setting a curfew for her work; unless it was work necessitating her prolonged consciousness past midnight. Sighing in exhaustion, the four year old halted her typing to take a sip of water from her water bottle.

"Just one final line of code for tonight, and then I'll head to my sleeping quarters for suspended consciousness." She said setting her bottle down, screwing the cap back on, and continuing her work.

After a few minutes of moonlight bathing, and clicking and clacking, the young prodigy saved her work; safely shut down her laptop; and exited her office. Making headway to the elevator, and using the voice command operated buttons, the bespectacled toddler took residence of the lift and waited to be taken to the residential floor. As she patiently awaited for her descent to the 13th floor to end, the young prodigy's subconscious brought her down onto memory lane.

* * *

 **(About a year ago; Research facility in the _ _; Afternoon.)**

Lisa walked down the halls of her research facility, glossing over and occasionally tapping a tablet as she trekked. Occasionally uttering a greeting to her fellow scientist at the facility as they passed her by, the girl multitasked her attention between the screen before her and the hall in front of her very being. Eventually she reached a large, open doorway and turned to enter.

Only to see that someone was already inside.

Quickly hiding behind the wall, she made sure to keep herself as quiet and scarce as possible from the person inside the room. While she had believed that something like fear was beneath her, she could not deny that everyone in the facility - herself included - felt an intense, deep, and gargantuan amount of the primal emotion when in the mere presence of the entity in the room. Unfortunately, he had been a crucial and integral part of this research excursion, so they all had to deal with it. Letting out a quiet exhale of air, the girl peeked out from behind the wall to see what the person was doing.

Within the confines of the room was a tall, slim, and lean man wearing an all white suit with slicked back, spiky blue hair that jutted upward. His hands and fingers danced and pranced about some holographic screens as he let out the occasional moan or noise of either intriguement ot dissatisfaction. In front of the man was a massive pan of glass that allowed anyone to gaze into the room beyond and see its contents. The screens surrounding him showcased said contents, but focused on two things in particular: two colossal prisms with red light and orange light inside of them.

Before Lisa could begin to work up the courage, or rage, to enter the room and demand answers from the man who was seemingly tampering with her research. The man himself spoke up, seemingly unaware of Lisa'a presence.

"Red," he said as he looked at the screen on the right that depicted the red colored prism, "the color of the one whom I despise so passionately and obsessively." Lisa raised an eyebrow in confusion as he turned to the screen with the orange prism adorning it.

"Orange," he continued, "the color of the brother of that pest; the color that allowed him to endure and resist fear, and confront unflattering and unnerving situations and circumstance with confidence." He turned away from the screen and looked directly into the room beyond.

"So why," he asked, "are the roles of these colors reversed, here?" Lisa raised her tablet and started recording the man. "Why is it that red makes one feel overwhelming courage, but also incredible pride and arrogance?" He turned to the screen with the red prism, but raised his hand to the one with the orange prism and began to rake his gloved hand on it; paradoxically creating a silent, yet somehow noticeable, screeching sound making Lisa flinch.

"Why is it that your color holds what your brother had, and that your brother's color has what makes me hate you so, James?" If Lisa was confused before, then she was downright befuddled now. "Why is it that Orange, instead of embodying Courage like it always did and being weaker than Red, is the incarnation of Determination?" He removed his hand from the screen, closed them all, and turned around to leave.

Lisa ducked back behind the wall, hoping that the architectural design choice of this particular hall would provide enough cover. The man exited the room, and took a turn to the left, seemingly missing Lisa completely. Before the four year old scientist could exhale in relief, she heard the man say one more thing.

"These 'Marvelous Suits', or whatever they're called, at least seem to be worth this aggravation."

* * *

 **(Present day)**

The ding of the elevator awoke Lisa from hre retrospect down memory lane, shocking her out of her rigid state and allowing the world to greet her with the sight of opening doors. Exhaling in an attempt to relieve herself from the sensation of shock, the genius exited the elevator, and came face to face with a hallway that held two sets of thirteen doors at either side of a table smack in front of the elevator doors. Heading down the right side of the hall she passed the color coded doors of her family. From the red and green door of her father and mother, and the blue and seafoam doors of Lori and Leni, to the orange and purple doors of her only brother and his significant other.

Eventually, she reached the green and lavender door of herself and Lily, and entered the sleeping quarters with little trouble. Despite the odd barrenness of the room - compared to the one back in the Loud House - the girl quickly found solace in her soft mattress, removed her glasses, and swiftly placed herself on the pillow and under the covers. Before she lost consciousness completely, a single thought ran through her head.

"It still baffles me how Darcy isn't scared of Dr. Lightning."

* * *

 **(Camp Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds)**

The moon hung high over the lonely road, it being the only light source to illuminate the way. The road was empty and silent only the sounds of small insects and birds filled the air, there was nothing on the dark road not a single car or individual. Well, there was one, one lone figure walking down the road towards the campground. The figure was female but wore a long coat to cover her body and a hood to cover her face. She walked along the grass next to the road hands in her coat pockets and walking in silence.

She continued to walk until she heard a light rustling from the bushes next to her. The figure stopped and slowly turned to face the bushes, not taking any defensive stance, just waiting to see what came out. After a few seconds a small doe emerged from the bushes sniffing the ground not noticing the figure standing before her. The doe then lifted its head up and looked at the figure being a little startled, while the figure simply stood before it not doing anything threatening. The doe prepared to go back into the bushes, until the figure slowly knelt down and held out her hand; in it was grass. The doe, noticing this, slowly made its way to the figure's hand and sniffed the grass. Believing it to be safe the doe began to nibble away at the grass, a smile could be seen under the figures hood as it watched the doe eat. The figure then slowly lifted her other hand and began to pet the doe. The doe didn't mind, in fact it looked like it enjoyed it.

The doe licked the last remnants of grass from her hand while the figure gave it one last pet before moving back and letting it go on its way. The figure watched as the doe made its way to the road, wanting to cross it. As it did so, the figure began to walk down the road again. But then a horrible screech filled the air making the figure and the does ears perk up. The figure turned to see a car careening down the road, it's headlights bright as they were aimed at the doe. The doe stood in the middle of the road frozen and eyes wide as the car came closer and closer. The figure simply glared at the car, her fist clenching as she watched it come closer to hurting the creature. Then suddenly the asphalt in front of the doe abruptly shot up, forming a ramp, and causing the car to fly off it and soar over the doe. The car flipped in the air and landed on its hood, skidding down the road before coming to a halt.

"Your planet has gifted you with such wonderful plants and wildlife, you should treat it with more respect." The figure said as her eyes glowed dark blue and she lifted her hood, revealing herself to be Shush.

Shush continued to walk down the road until she came to what looked like a an entrance with a huge gate with a sign atop it. "Welcome to The Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds."

"Weird name, but okay." Shush said with a giggle.

Shush saw that there was a security box with a guard inside, though she appeared to be reading a magazine. The guard took a moment to look up from her magazine and saw Shush's figure in the shadows.

"Hey, who are you?" The guard asked putting down the magazine and picking up a flashlight  
This startled Shush and she quickly hid behind a tree.

"Don't you start running now!" The guard said as she exited the security box and ran to where Shush was. She quickly reached the tree and flash her flashlight onto it, but found no one there.

"What, but they were right here." The guard said as she continued to search the area, not noticing the light shuffling sound behind her.

"Should I report this? Yeah, with nothing to show for it; great nothing interesting happens at this place." The guard said defeated as she walked back to the security box. However, hiding behind it, Shush was letting out a sigh of relief as she quickly ran into the woods.

"That was too close, don't want to raise the alarm just yet. I have a mission. Recon and return." Shush said to herself as she silently moved along the trees.

Shush then came to a campsite, there was two tents, a table, and a campfire. The people seemed to be asleep in their tents.

"Hm, seems some humans like to leave the city sometimes and enjoy their world." Shush said as she walked around the camp.

Shush then looked at the table and saw a map for the campgrounds.

"I'll just borrow this." Shush said with a small smile as she took the map and then leapt up into the trees.

Shush sat on a branch as she scanned through the map looking at the various areas at the campground and even beyond. She examine the map until her watch started to beep, this startled her almost making her fall off the branch.

"Geez, this is Shush. You need to turn down the volume on this thing." Shush said regaining her seating.

"It's the only way I can get any of you to listen. Anyway I got the sample you sent me from the site." Suppress said annoyed.

"And what'd you find?" Shush said excitement in her voice.

"Nothing, it the same as you'd find on the other end of the planet. This ecosystem has nothing of value to our movement." Suppress explained.

"What, really?! There's gotta be something?" Shush said disappointed.

"Nope, nothing, you know that means you gotta pull back." Suppress explained.

"Oh come on, Suppress, can't you pull some strings? There are so many interesting creatures here, I need to get them onto the Zoo before we-." Shush begged before Suppress interrupted.

"You know the rules, if the area is viable then you have to pull back. And you can only take the creatures in the area you begin farming for resources. Trees and water are not enough to begin, so either you find something useful or come back." Suppress ordered.

"Okay, okay, there is one place in the sector I haven't checked yet. Here's a map of the area I'm heading there." Shush said as she began to let the watch scan her map, she then leapt of the tree and headed north.

"The Scratchy Bottom Mines?" Suppress asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm sending you another sample." Shush said as she landed in front of a large cave.  
Shush walked 3 feet into the cave and touched the stone walls of it. She then pulled out a small drill like device and stabbed it into the wall, once inside the device began to drill into the stone.

As the device did its job, Shush stood by and waited to complete its task. After a brief moment, she began bobbing her head from side to side whistling a tune.* When the tune was finished, the device beeped signalling the completion of its task. Removing it from the wall, Shush held a hand out in front of the drill as it split open and deposited bits of rock, dirt, and mineral into her hand.

"Alright, Press, last samples comin' your way." She said as she held up her watch to the earthen material and scanned them.

"It's Suppress, and much appreciated." Suppress replied. "Stand by for a moment, please." Shush nodded, having nothing better to do, and placed the samples back into the device. Not a moment later, Supress's voice came back through the watch.

"I have just finished scanning the samples you sent me." She said.

"And?" Shush asked in an anxious tone.

"And," Suppress began, "In addition to what we were hoping for, I have also acquired some interesting data from them. If my theory is correct, and what we can gather from the Towers matches up, then we may have found what we've been looking for."

"So?" Shush said.

"So, Shush, this means that you have found an area that is desirable to us; since it has both resources that we can collect, and valuable data." Suppress begrudgingly informed.

"Then that means." Shush said excited.

"Yes, that means that the order will be finalized. You may start the gathering process, and you may take any creatures into your Zoo." Suppress said defeated.

"YES, ALRIGHT!" Shush said excited jumping into the air.

"I feel I should warn you that the cave is…" Suppress said.

"I know, I'll be careful little sis." Shush said kindly making Suppress blush.

"You know the Marvelous will probably arrive once you start. Quash thinks you're gonna lose." Suppress said.

"Heh, another one of her predictions. I kinda always wanted to prove her wrong once. But as for the Marvelous, I think I'll attempt talking to them first, try to make them see the good we're doing." Shush said.

"And if they (most likely) refuse?" Suppress asked.

"I would like to avoid it, but if come to that I won't kill them. But maybe I can imprison them and bring them back to be held until we're done." Shush said.

"You seem confident." Suppress said.

"I'm nervous, but I need to give it my all for the cause, for brother." Shush said as she clenched her fist and the inside of the cave began to shake and rumble.

"Yes," Suppress said, "for brother."

* * *

 **(The next morning.)**

The clicking of forks and spoons connecting with plates and bowls resonated throughout the dining room as the Loud family, plus Ronnie Anne, ate their breakfast. From simple eggs, bacon, and toast; to various assortments of cereal doused in milk. The residents of Loud Labs had more than enough to nourish themselves in the morning.

"So kids," Lynn Sr. asked as he fed Lily her breakfast, "what are you planning for today? Anything special?" He spooned what little baby food was spilling out of the toddlers maw back in as he turned to look at his ten other kids, and friend.

After taking a sip of her orange juice, Lisa said. "I will be continuing work on researching the jewel Lincoln recovered from Sulk's ship."

"Leni, Luna, Luan and I were planning on going to the mall today," Lori said as she took a bite out of her french toast, "apparently an alien attack is the perfect excuse to have sales and not seem desperate."

"I was planning on going to the park with Lana, maybe play some football or something." Lynn said before belching.

"Excuse you, Lynn." Lola grimaced before proceeding to state her plans; rather pompously may I add. "I on the other hand am going to go to the mall with Lori and the others to take a look at the new toy store." She blanched, ignoring Leni's asking of you are. "You know, the new one that I was GOING to go to yesterday, before that xenomorph ripoff attacked?"

"The one with that looked like the color pink came to life and barfed all over it?" Lana asked.

"Yes." Lola said, restraining her annoyance, as her eye twitched.

"Oh, good then, I dodged a bullet." Lana said while smugly smiling as Lola stuck her tongue out at her.

"What about you, Lucy?" Rita asked as she finished her meal.

"I'll be going with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to the comic store." Lucy said with, shock of all shocks, excitement. Causing almost all of the patrons at the table to look at her in bewilderment.

"What?" She asked looking at everyone with equal bewilderment from behind her bangs.

"Dude, no offense, but you just sounded excited about going to a comic store of all places." Said Luna, who proceeded to look sheepishly at her brother after an indignant shout.

"And?" Lucy asked.

"What our elder, musically inclined, female sibling means to say my death and mystic enthralled elder sibling, is that you sound interested in something that is not to your preference, but Lincoln's." Lisa clarified with an eyebrow raised.

Lucy simply shrugged and said, "Lincoln got me a horror comic last week and I got interested. So I want to go to the store and get more, simple as that."

"Is there a problem with that?" Lincoln asked with narrowed eyes, prompting everyone - bar Ronnie Anne and Lucy - to quickly say no. "Good."

"Mic," Lily giggled clapping her hands, "Ka-mic." Lincoln smiled at his youngest sister.

"I'll be sure to get one for you too Lily," he said, "just be sure not to drool all over it or rip it. Okay?" Lily giggled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Great," Lori quietly groaned, "he really DID manage to mold her into him."

"What was that?" Lincoln asked turning to Lori.

"Nothing." Lori blandly responded before finishing her drink, and leaving to put her dishes in the sink.

* * *

 **(Later; at the front of Loud Labs)**

"Alright, everyone ready to go do what they've got planned today?" Lori asked as she started Vanzilla.

"Yup." Lincoln, Ronnie, and Lucy replied in unison.

"Ready." Said Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lola.

"And Lynn and Lana already left for the park," Lori said as she buckled in, "so I guess that means we're out of each others hair for the day." She turned to the two preteens and eight year old and blandly groused with a deadpan expression, "Don't do anything stupid." And drove off.

"Love you too!" Lincoln shouted as the van speed off down the street. Turning to the two girls he said, "Alright, let's roll."

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? Let me know in the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 6 Part 2

**A/N: Here it is, the next part of chapter six. As usual I own nothing, the Loud House and affiliated characters belongs to Nickelodeon, and thanks again to Leolamin1997 for his contributions. Go check him and his stories out.**

* * *

 **Sentinel HQ**

Within the large metallic base there was a large factory complex filled with machinery that was building various things for the Silent Sentinels. From ships, to weapons, and their various troops, everything was moving on an assembly line conveyor belt. In one corner of the factory, a specific type of mook and a special ship were being built. The mooks looked to be made out of a smooth clay-like substance, with sharpened stone protrusions asymmetrically positioned throughout their bodies, and their right forearms were both made out of various metals and molded into various tools. Atop their heads were hard hats with flashlights built into them. The ship on the other hand was made in the visage of a gargantuan avian-like creature, with two sets of wings with anti-gravity thrusters built into the grooves, a brown and green color scheme, an elevated tail that withheld the bridge, and a lotus opening at the very front, the ship itself looked to be a homage to wildlife and foliage. Suppress stood and watched the machines work, tapping away at her tablet with methodical precision. As she worked she was approached from behind by Shush.

"If your trying to scare me, knock it off, I'm not in the mood." Suppress said annoyed.

"I wasn't planning on it. I just came to see how the progress was coming along." Shush said.

"I'm currently developing the main ground forces and outfitting them with the needed tools for resource extraction. Your ship will soon be able to do the same on a even larger scale, and make more troops for you from within. As well as having the ability to scan the most rich areas of resources." Suppress noted.

"And." Shush said getting a glare from Suppress.

"And I have examined the data of creatures who will be living in the area, and have made special habitats for them all in your Zoo." Suppress said annoyed.

"Oh yes, thank you!" Shush said happily going in for a hug.

"Please don't touch me, I'm really in the zone right now and I don't want to lose my flow with single handed typing." Suppress said making Shush stop in mid-hug.

"Oh…. Okay" Shush said sadly stepping back letting Suppress work.

"I suggest you get ready for battle, those Marvelous headaches are sure to show up once you land and begin." Suppress said with a hint of anger.

"Well, I mean we still have time before I have to go down. Do you need any help in the lab or….?" Shush asked nervously.

"The lab is my domain Shush, so leave me and go do whatever it is you do." Suppress said waving Shush off.

"Well, I just thought we could hang out and talk like we used to." Shush said.

"You know we are in a very delicate situation. There is so much to do with this planet, and thanks to the Marvelous jerks we are way behind schedule for this." Suppress said slightly worried.

"I want to please big brother, but I liked it better when things were simpler and we all were closer." Shush said rubbing her arm.

"Well it isn't, now leave me to my work. Why don't you talk to Sulk, you like her don't you? Stars know why you do." Suppress said.

"She's my twin, and yes, maybe I will go talk to her." Shush said as she walked out of the lab leaving Suppress to her work.

Shush walked down the halls of the ship till she came up to a large set of doors that was done up with sparkles and glitter with a note on it.

QUEEN SULK'S BEDROOM, KEEP OUT!

With a very angry drawing of Sulk on the bottom. Shush sighed knowing entering was just asking for a fight to break out so she instead pressed the intercom.

"Sulk…. It's me are you in?" Shush said into the speaker. The was a few minutes of silence until.

"GO AWAY DIRT GIRL!" Sulk yelled from the other side of the door.

"Sulk can we please not do this. I-I just want to talk." Shush pleaded.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU, JUST GO AWAY!" Sulk yelled before going silent.

Shush frowned after hearing her twins words.

"Sulk….. remember when we were close? And I don't just mean us, when the whole family was closer." Shush said sadly into the intercom receiving no reply from Sulk.

"Remember that time we crashed a ship onto that planet, and we had to wait for like two hours till they found us. It was pretty, we landed in a forest and the sun was out. While I was running around and climbing trees you sat at your little tents with the surviving mooks trying to look proper. But I knew you were bored, so I slapped a bunch of leaves on my body and then jumped out of the trees saying I was a forest monster here to kidnap the lovely princess. You got one good look at me and then laughed. You then went on some monologue about how a primitive native couldn't beat a powerful queen. Then we just played till brother picked us up. That was fun, we had fun." Shush said remembering the good times still no response.

"And then it turns out that brother was watching us and took pictures. He showed it to the whole family, we were both so embarrassed. You know I kept those pictures, did you?" Shush asked getting no answer.

"I'll see ya later sis." Shush said sadly as she walked away.

Sulk laid on her large bed, face in a pillow, still bandaged up. She turned her head to face the nightstand where a book laid. She flipped open to a page where a picture of Shush covered in leaves leapt atop Sulk. Both of them were smiling. Sulk pressed her face into pillow groaning.

* * *

 **(Royal Woods, Comic Store)**

The bell rung and rang each and every time someone opened the door, whether to enter, leave, or just for a curious child to hear the funny noise the 'gold thing' made. To some, it would be annoying to have to hear that practically every hour of a majority of the days of the year. But to those who've worked in the shop since it's opening, or have been a regular patron and customer since its early days, the annoyance the sound no doubt caused everyone else had dwindled to nothing for them.

One Lucy Loud, however, was not one of these two groups. As she stood in the aisle for horror comics, leafing through the selection to find the one she coveted, she couldn't help but flinch in annoyance at the surprisingly constant ringing that reverberated throughout the store. Either there were more people than usual coming in today, or some kid wanted to hear the bell again, and again, and again, and again, until everyone's ears blew off.

Luckily, just as she found her desired comic, and before she could contemplate placing a curse on the perpetrator, the ringing stopped after a woman called out, "Joey, come here sweetie, time to stop playing with the bell." Perplexingly however, was the fact that a baby giggling was what immediately followed.

Freezing upon hearing said giggling, Lucy thought, "What is that woman feeding her kid?" Before shaking her head, grabbing the book, and rushing to the cashier. Had she checked her surroundings though, she would have seen a boy who looked remarkably like her peering out from behind the aisle with another copy of the comic in hand.

"Sigh," he said, "we're lucky that these were the last two copies; and that I already bought mine." Someone peered out from an aisle to see who had spoke, only to find no one, shrug, and go back to what they were doing.

After purchasing her graphic novel, Lucy met up with Lincoln and Ronnie outside as a small gathering of tables; many of which both had and lacked umbrellas. No doubt a recent addition for those who wanted to read out in the sun, or outside and in the shade.

"I still can't believe that you actually power bombed that chick just for the last issue of Ace Savvy, Lame-O." Ronnie Anne said with an amused yet impressed smirk.

"When it comes to Ace Savvy, no one stands in my way." Lincoln said as he flipped the page of the latest issue of his favorite hero series. "Not even Renee."

"You do know that she's going to want revenge for that, right?" Ronnie said with a knowing tone.

"What's the worst she can do? Give me a dutch oven?" Lincoln asked humorously with a laugh. "I have Lynn for a sister, so she can't really do much to me."

"Other than giving you a wedgie." Lucy said, suddenly sitting next to her white haired elder, causing the two to yell and jump in fright.

"Seriously?" Ronnie asked incredulously as she caught her breath. "Months of training, and I'm still not used to this?"

"Try living with her, it's even worse." Lincoln said as he glowered at the smirking eight year old.

"Still got it." Lucy said with pride as she opened her purchase and began to read.

After catching their breath, the two looked toward Lucy, with Ronnie asking, "So, what'd you get Goth-O?" With an eyebrow raised.

"Screams of Fear number two." Lucy replied.

"Glad I introduced you to it?" Lincoln asked with a smirk.

"Glad would be an overstatement," Lucy paused before saying with a small thankful smile, "but I am grateful."

Rubbing her head, Lincoln replied, "Anytime, Luce, anytime."

Rolling her eyes at the affectionate display between them, Ronnie Anne simply picked up and opened her own purchase: a Skull Squisher number four. Previous trips with the only Loud boy had lead to her discovering the series, purchasing the first few issues after some skimming, and turning her into an avid reader whose since looked forward to every issue since. Knowing that bike and skateboard riders tend to wipe out at this place, Ronnie routinely stole quick glances at the sidewalks and road in between every few panels, if only to see someone wipe out.

After one of these glances however, she did a double take to confirm what she saw. For on the other side of the rode was an 11 year old hispanic boy wearing blue jeans, a partially unzipped purple hoodie - revealing a white t-shirt - sneakers; and short black hair with purple highlights. He was looking at her with a mix of an unimpressed stare and a jealous glare, the briefest of scowls appeared on his lips before a sixteen wheeler passed by and he vanished from sight.

Blinking at the other side of the road, trying to understand what she saw, Ronnie Anne shook her head and returned to her comic. Neither she, Lucy, nor Lincoln, noticed the boy sitting at the table adjacent from them with the same boy that was spying on Lucy, and a near exact look-alike of Lincoln with long white hair; reading their own comics and peering at them with contempt.

* * *

 **(Royal Woods, The Mall)**

It's amazing what people would do when in the oddest of circumstances. People could join a church or religion, turn to crime, or even jump off of high surface. In the case of the Royal Woods Mall however, they conducted sales on their wares, brought the prices down to astronomically low prices, and unleashed a storm similar to Black Friday. Luckily the two eldest blonds of the Loud siblings had managed to get their desired items with surprisingly little fuss. It was Lola, surprisingly, who had the more difficult time getting what she wanted.

(Royal Woods, The Mall; Mrs. Pink and Prim's Toy Store)

A girl dressed in a green gown let out a warrior's cry as she leapt off a shelf and body slammed Lola, snatching the toy in the dazed girl's hands with relative ease. Before she could get up, she was steamrolled by a dust ball of kids fighting over the same toy. After it passed, the pageant diva groaned in pain before spotting a discarded, and possibly forgotten, toy just a foot from her. After quickly checking to see if anyone was watching, she reached out to grab the item, a smug smile on her face. Until the sound of a stampede reached her ears.

Wondering what was making the noise, Lola turned to where she heard it coming from. Only to let out a shriek as she laid eyes on the crowd of screaming girls and boys racing to her.

(Food Court)

Lola hissed as Leni applied the disinfectant to her bruise; the pompous girl reduced to looking like she wore rags and got into fights with how ruined her dress was, and how many bruises she sustained. She even had a black eye, one luckily covered by an ice pack.

"Watch it!" She shrieked.

"Lola, it's going to hurt no matter what, so just suck it up." Lori said as she kept an eye on her and Leni's bags. Even if they were out of the stores, it was still a possibility for someone to try and steal their purchase now that they didn't have to pay for them.

"It's worse than that invisible bump you made me look over yesterday, that's for sure." Leni said as she put a big bandaid on Lola's bruised left arm.

"Because there was no bump, Leni, she was just making a big fuss." Lori said rolling her eyes.

"A pink rock hit my perfect head!" Lola shouted, luckily going unheard due to the crowds flying about.

"And left no damage other than dull pain." Lori rebutted. "These however are actual injuries that actually exist, and will more than likely go away by tomorrow, if you just shut up and let Leni do her job."

"Says the girl who didn't bother helping me yesterday!" Lola said with a growl as the disinfectant was applied to her forehead.

"Says the diva who didn't need help, and constantly tries to put herself above everyone else just because she can put on a dress and look pretty." Lori groused.

"How dare you? I punched a-!" Lola shrieked before Lori forced her hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

"A Xenomorph wannabe through a wall." Lori finished. "Yeah, I know, I was there; we know, we were there. But what you conveniently forget is that you had help to even do that; so I suggest that you re-educate yourself and cool it with the Pride. Just because you didn't get a toy, doesn't mean you can start acting like a spoiled little diva who can do anything and get everything she wants."

Behind Lori, a woman was reaching for her bags.

"Touch those and I will turn you into a human pretzel." She said, causing the woman to panic and run. Taking her hand off the younger twins mouth, Lori sat back in her chair with an expectant look while Leni finished packing up the first aid.

Crossing her arms grumpily, Lola didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry." She grumbled.

"You got trampled and didn't even get anything out of it, that would make anyone mad." Lori said. "But that doesn't give you the right to try and act like a jerk." She took out her phone and started looking through her text messages.

As the situation defused, Leni looked around the court absentmindedly, not really looking for anything in particular. But upon glancing over a smoothie store - how that was successful was a mystery - she did a double take. Standing at the counter getting a smoothie was a boy her age with short blonde hair, and wearing a seafoam green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, dress shoes, and the exact same sunglasses as her. Upon grabbing a tray with eleven smoothies, the boy noticed her and glared. The second eldest Loud rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things, only to no longer see the boy when she reopened them.

"Leni, come on." Lori said bringing the dim blonde out of her stupor.

"Coming." Leni replied, the boy out of her head just as quickly as he had entered. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to wander about and listen in on what other people are saying about the Marvelous." Lori replied.

"Isn't that eavesdropping?" Leni asked.

"We do it all the time to Lincoln," Lori said, "so it's not that different."

"Alright, if you say so." Leni conceded as they went their way.

The three left to eavesdrop, they were completely unaware of the boy that Leni had seen seated at a table, and watching them with a boy roughly a year older and clutching his phone, and a boy wearing a pink cape. All of them glowering at the three.

* * *

The mall was always a hustling and bustling place of people and noise, no matter what day of the week it was. But whenever there was a sale, or heaven forbid, SALES, then it would turn from a community shopping center to a battleground. Surprisingly, the sales resulting from the recent alien invasion yielded less disastrous results. There were large crowds of people, yes, but they didn't act like a mob on Black Friday.

Such was the perfect conditions to allow the three most fashion forward Louds to eavesdrop on any conversation they liked.

"I'm telling you I was there it was like right out of an action movie, they were fighting atop a train." One boy swore.

"She was...in my head. It was like her voice was the only thing I could hear... or wanted to hear." Another kid said.

"I'm not trying to be an apologist for her, but she was kinda cute. I mean up until she turned into a creepy tentacle monster." Another kid confessed.

"Why is all this stuff happening in our town?" Someone asked.

"Things have gotten a lot more dangerous, my friend is afraid to leave his house." One woman said morosely.

"Those Marvelous guys always end up saving us, where did they come from?" One teen questioned as she held to her bags tightly.

"Can we trust them? It seems a little to convenient that they always show up on time and beat the bad guy. This ain't some comic book." A random man said.

"And there's more than from last time. How many are there?" Someone asked their companion.

"I still think the orange one is kinda cute." Said one girl much to the bewilderment of her friends.

"Well," Lola said, "it looks like people like us; most of them anyway." She glared into the crowd as if she could see those who dared to go against the positive speakers; or in non-Lola terms: have an opinion.

"There's always going to be people against you," Lori said, "even if you do good things."

"That's life, and life sucks." Leni said, surprisingly, with an uncharacteristically deadpanned expression on her face resulting in the other two to look at her funny.

Turning to her sisters, Leni asked in confusion, "What?"

"Have you been spending time with Lucy again?" Lori asked.

"Maybe." Leni replied.

"Spend less with her then."

"But she's our sister." Leni protested.

"And she's turning you into a sad sack," Lori responded, "before you know it, she'll have you wearing black, depressing make-up, and barely going out into the sun."

"Two hours less." Leni proposed.

"Four." Lori countered hands on her hips.

"Three."

"Five."

"Five MORE with her?" Leni asked with a smile.

"No, five LESS with her." Lori said a bit annoyed.

"Oh," Leni said putting a finger to her chin. "So four more with her."

"No, three less." Lori growled.

"Two more?"

"No, two LESS! That's it!" Lori shouted, somehow not getting the attention of the other mall patrons.

"Great, two hours less, no take backs." Leni said with a triumphant smile before turning and walking away whistling, leaving a gaping Lori and Lola in her wake.

Lori, after finally processing what just happened, had only one thing to say. "What in the world just happened?"

* * *

 **(Royal Woods; The Park)**

Amongst the kids playing, parents relaxing, talking, and watching, and various people coming and going as they pleased, two girls in particular were tossing around a football while a frog of all things watched them. As the ball was tossed back and forth, the frog in question began to wander around aimlessly, eating any flies it could find, and generally keeping out of the way of the parks walking patrons. Eventually, the frog caught sight of a fly and tried to eat it, only for it to evade it's tongue and speed off. Not one to be outsmarted by a fly, the amphibian made haste and chased after its snack. So focused was the green animal on it's chase, that it failed to realize that it had left both its owner and the park completely, and managed to get itself lost in the nearby woods, after finally snatching the tiny winged creature from the air.

Being raised domestically, the frog had little idea of what to do in its current situation; it could have gone home, but it knew not how to get back, or where to even go to begin that journey. It was separated from its owner, in an unknown area, and unsure of where to go from here; in short, it was lost. So one couldn't blame it when it heard footsteps and rustling leaves from a nearby bush. One could also not blame it for freezing in fear as the footsteps got closer and closer.

Was it a predator? A hunter? A unicycling one-eyed jackalope with a hyena's laugh? Or something even worse than that, like the other girl who looked like his owner, but in a pink dress? No, fortunately for the frog, what was coming from those bushes was not any of those things. In fact what was coming from the bushes was a girl who looked a lot like his owner; if she had grey skin, black hair, and was a bit taller. Laying eyes on the frog, the girl calmly went over to him and picked up him, gently petting his head.

"Aw, aren't you a cute little thing?" She said in a voice not dissimilar to the voice the frog's owner used when he and the other pets were good. "This planet is so full of interesting creatures," the girl said turning around and heading back to the bushes she had emerged from, "why don't we head back to my ship and see if I have anything on your species? I'm sure Suppress would like to learn about your kind, if there isn't anything of course."

Back at the park, the two girls were leaving to head back home. One of the two dejected at the missing status of her beloved frog.

"Come on, Lana, we'll search for Hops tomorrow." Lynn said as she pulled the red hatted tomboy along, football underarm.

"But, Lynn!" Lana cried as she tried and failed to get out of her elder sisters grasp and return to the park to search for her frog.

"No buts, Lori will kill me if I come home without you, and - as much as I hate it - we have a curfew. Can't risk being too tired to do anything in case those aliens attack tomorrow." Lynn said.

"But that's all the more reason to search!" Lana shouted.

"I said no!" Lynn replied hotly.

"You're not the boss of me!" Lana cried angrily.

"Yes, I am!" Lynn shouted back annoyed.

"Nu-uh!" Lana said sticking her tongue out.

"Real mature." Lynn snarked rolling her eyes.

"Says the prideful sore loser who got our only brother kicked out of the house because she was butt hurt over not winning a single trophy!" Lana yelled back, wrenching her arm out of Lynn's grip, and glaring at the sore loser in question.

Lynn, at a loss for words, could only gape at Lana after those words left her mouth. Eventually she scoffed in offense before replying with her own rebuttal. "At least I didn't gang up on a single person just to win a board game!" She shouted with red cheeks.

"At least LOLA didn't go crazy and turn everything into a competition just to try and satisfy her ego." Lana calmly replied, arms crossed. "Nor did she shove her butt in our faces whenever she won, or use the fact that she lost as an excuse to go insane." Lynn was once again at a loss for words, and for a few moments did nothing, until her jaw set, face scrunched up in rage, and fist clenched. Before she could raise the appendage in threat however, Lana cut her off.

"And before you try to use violence to get your way, and threaten me to go your way or the highway, let me remind you that I wrestle ALLIGATORS as a hobby." Lana said arms still crossed. "And considering that you're trying to force me to abandon my frog to get eaten or worse, and that the only time you were ever 'the boss' of me was when we did something that I now know was morally wrong in every sense of the word - except for the opposite sense of bad meaning good - then guess what: I'm never gonna listen to you. Ever." Lana brushed past the shell shocked, and still miffed, Lynn. "See you back at Loud Labs." She said.

Taking a moment to process what just happened, and another moment to calm down, Lynn quickly turned around and followed the blonde tomboy. A frustrated sigh blasting out of her nose as she grumbled. "That was almost a year ago," she mumbled, "it's done and over with."

As she rushed down the way to catch up to her sister, Lynn was unaware of a boy wearing a number zero jersey watching her and rolling his eyes. "Wow," he said, "and I thought us mistaking sis period for a deadly disease was stupid."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for chapter six, let me know what you think in the reviews. And before you say so in the reviews, no, this is not a NSL fanfic. Both the episode in question and the other infamous episodes DO play a part in the overall narrative, but they are not a core part of the narrative. They're only mentioned and used in the story for character development reasons.**


End file.
